iHave to Grow Up
by anquhluh
Summary: Senior year is here and there's tons of decisions to be made, leaving the friendship of the gang and the fate of iCarly in the balance. Rating bumped up to M for safety purposes. I do not own iCarly. Please R&R!
1. iThink About the Future

The summer before your senior year of high school is supposed to be full of time spent doing the things you won't be able to do anymore when you go to college. Mostly childish things, mostly things that you'll be fine without, but there was one thing that really weighed on my mind: iCarly.

It was a reasonable thought. I had no idea what would happen in the next year. Sure, we'd talked about college. But we never got too specific, and we never talked about what it would mean for the show. I'm sure it crossed the girls' minds once or twice, but not the way it did mine.

I also had a lot more time to think about it. Because here I sat, in my apartment in Bushwell Plaza, baking in the summer heat alone. Normally, I'd be across the hall, rehearsing or filming or just hanging out with Carly and Sam. But they'd been in California for the past 3 weeks, checking out schools and having fun. I wasn't with them because, naturally, my mom thought California was too dangerous (ticks everywhere, sureeeeee.) They'd been shooting iCarly on location, with my help manning things from over here. It was bittersweet: we still got to do the show, and I still got to be a part, but mostly, I just watched, as my friends had fun in beautiful California while I was stuck alone in Seattle.

They did some segments from the beach, some from their hotel pool, and the rest from their room. The viewers loved it, ratings were through the roof, and I could tell they were having a blast. But man, it was tough to watch. I mean, Sam was Sam, she'd eat a pound of ham while wrestling various people and animals to the ground no matter what her surroundings. But Carly had a sparkle in her eye, a sparkle that I never saw until she was in California. I had a feeling I'd soon be saying goodbye to my best friend this time next year, turning her over to surfers and never-ending sun.

It really made me think about everything me and Carly had been through. Sam too of course, but everyone knew my feelings for the two were nowhere near the same, no matter who I shared my first kiss with. I thought what the next year would hold for all three of us: most likely some disappointment, most definitely some good times, and with luck, a few parties so that one day I'd have something to tell my kids about my "wild" high school days.


	2. iSave The Day

It made me think of the first few high school parties Carly and Sam went to. I'd been silly enough to assume I was going with them, but leave it to Sam to snap me back into reality "Freddork, do you _honestly_ think we're gonna be seen with you at a social event?" Carly didn't agree or disagree. Instead, she gave me one of her usual helpless looks. Each time, I watched them get ready, being girls and gossiping about who'd be there with who and what to expect. Each time I'd watch them walk out the door, hoping maybe they'd turn around and invite me to come. But each time, I ended up spending the night at home or with Spencer, helping him with some sculpture or another.

I have to admit, I worry about them a lot when I'm not with them. It's not just for the obvious reason, my feelings for Carly. I worried about Sam too. I knew what guys my age were like, even if I wasn't like them. I knew they were jerks and sometimes Spencer would tell me about jerks he knew in high school, and how they'd get girls hammered and take advantage. Whenever I'd be laying in bed on a night where they'd gone out, I couldn't really rest until I heard Carly's front door close and the lock click, a sign that she was okay.

One night I laid there for hours. It was sophomore year and Spencer was out on a date with an animal masseuse. He didn't know Carly and Sam were leaving. They'd talked about the party in front of me, but I learned my lesson and didn't ask to tag along. I figured that like any other night, Carly would be home around two, safe and sound. That night, there was a terrible thunderstorm. Seattle was practically underwater. It was close to three and I hadn't heard the door, and hadn't heard from either of them since earlier that day. I texted Sam, figuring out of the two she'd have the higher tolerance and the ability to answer.

"hey, did u guys make it home ok?" I sent. I breathed a sigh of relief when my phone went off a few minutes later. That is, until I looked at the message. "ive been home since 12:30. got kicked out."

I wasn't surprised, but I was a little confused. "y? carlys home too?"

A few seconds later, another text. "some guy tried to grab my ass so i punched him. mama's not gonna take that. i tried to get carly to leave, but she wanted to stay, some loser with a sucky cuddlefish cover band was talkin to her, feedin her drinks and she had a nice buzz goin."

I didn't wanna sound to Sam like I was being jealous and freaking out and being over-protective. I'd had my moments like that before, but I learned that it was pathetic. I was just genuinely concerned. "oh ok. lemme know if u hear from her, it's gettin pretty bad outside."

"don't worry so much fredweird, i'm sure she's ok." Typical Sam.

I tried not to think about it and get some sleep. I started dozing off a little when my phone rang. I looked at the time, 4:30 in the morning. No one ever called me this late. I picked up groggily. "Hello?"

"Freddddd-" Carly's voice was the last one I expected to hear. "Carls, what's up?"

"I need youuuuuuuu" I could tell she was pretty trashed. My heart was pounding as I heard cars whizzing by in the background, she was clearly out in the storm. I popped out of bed, instinctively getting dressed. "Carly, where are you?"

"I don't reallllly knoww. There's a big red building. They dropped me off after the party, I don't think I was fun enough."

I racked my brain thinking of where there was a big red building. I finally figured it out. It was a little far, but nothing I couldn't cover to help her. "Carly, I want you to stay where you are, okay? Try to stand something under something, it's really coming down, you're gonna get sick. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Oooooookayyyyyyyy Freddddddddddieeeeeeeeeeee," she said, hanging up.

I ran harder and faster than I ever had in my life. I got to where she described in just over 10 minutes, but she wasn't in sight. I looked around and in the distance, I saw a small figure on the sidewalk, shrunk down and curled up. I knew it was her and I instantly ran toward her. I took off my jacket, kneeling down next to her. "Carly! Are you okay?"

"I got dizzy, I needed to sit," she explained, as if I had any idea as to how she got here in the first place. I draped my jacket over her shoulders and tried to help her up, only to find out her legs weren't working. I picked her up and looked into her big brown eyes, and saw they were droopy and bloodshot. I ran as fast as I could while holding on to her tightly. I stopped at an intersection and looked down at her. "Fredddieee," she began, almost whispering, "I'm sorry we don't let you come to parties with us. You're tooo sweet, I don't know why you're helping mee." It amazed me how she was still a sweetheart when she was drunk. It worried me too, but I put that out of my head.

Once we got back to Bushwell Plaza, I didn't know where to take Carly. Spencer was surely home by now, he'd wake up the second he heard the door. I could take her to my apartment, my mom was working the night shift, but I was worried she would think I took advantage of the situation. Still, I had no choice. I set her down on the couch and took her phone, texting Spencer and saying she was at Sam's. I went into my kitchen and made some hot cocoa, with extra marshmallows, Carly's favorite. I handed it to her, where she was now quietly sitting, looking scared and pensive. I walked into my room, getting a big t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I gave them to Carly and she looked confused.

"Carls, go change. You're soaked, you're gonna get sick"

"Okaaaayyy Freddieee," she slurred. It sounded like she'd gotten past the fun part of being wasted. She came out a few minutes later and plopped onto the couch next to me, like she was unsure how to move her own body, throwing her weight wherever she needed to be.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight? How'd you end up over there?"

"I screwed up, like always," she sighed, looking at the ground "I met a guy at the party. He was in a band and he seemed nice. We kept talking and he kept drinking and the last drink he gave me was reaaallllyyyyyy strong. He offered to give me a ride home, but I said no because he was drinking too. He said we could sleep in his car and 'have some fun'. That was the whoooleee reason he spoke to me Freddie. He wanted to have some fun. When I said no, he had his friend dropped me off there." The things she was saying made me want to kill this kid. The way she was saying them assured me she was too drunk to have stood up for herself. The way she wouldn't look at me told me there was more she wasn't saying.

"Carls, are you sure he didn't try anything? You seem like you drank a lot, and I don't want to invade your privacy, I just want to make sure he didn't take advantage." I'd learned to explain myself carefully, so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"They didn't just drop me off there," she admitted, like she'd been caught doing something wrong. "I jumped out of the car."

I was hoping I was wrong, but I wasn't. "They tried to get me to take my shirt off. They said they wanted to take pictures, maybe film their own special promo for iCarly. 'It'll get your ratings wayyyyy up.' I said no, but I was having trouble pushing them off. So right before they pulled away on a light, I jumped out."

I didn't say anything. My blood was boiling but there was no point in doing anything about it now. "It's okay Carls. Nothing happened, you're here now, you're safe." I touched her hand gently.

"Thank you for always being there Freddie. I'm sorry that --"

"Don't be sorry for anything Carly," she leaned on my shoulder like she had so many times before. She was silent after that, and before I knew it, it was morning. She had left before I woke up, but she left a note on my bed, next to the clothes she borrowed. "_Freddie, thank you for everything. Sorry you had to help me like that, but I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. Love, Carly._" I've had to save her more times than just then, but it was always worth it.


	3. iWelcome Them Home

I woke up the morning of Sam and Carly's return and got to my new routine. I got fed up with doing nothing in their absence, so I did something about it. I spent a lot of time at the gym now, and even decided to try out for the football team. I even managed to go on a date with a girl named Tiana. She offered me another date, but I decided we were better off friends. She was a great girl, but she wasn't Carly.

I was just getting home from the gym when Spencer opened his apartment door. "Hey Freddo, what ya been up to?"

"Nothin, just gettin home from the gym, about to shower. When are the girls coming home?"

"I'm leaving to go get them from the airport now. How's football practice been goin? Ready for tryouts."

"Don't know if I'm gonna try out," I admitted out loud for the first time. "I love playing, and I'm not half bad. It might take time away from the show though, and they need me there. That's more important than football."

"You totally have time for both. iCarly's only one day out of the week, two if you count rehearsal and you can schedule that around your practices and games and stuff. Plus, if you're really worried, Ridgeway lets guys who can't practice afterschool practice before."

"How do you know?" I asked. I knew Spencer went to Ridgeway, but he never seemed like the kind of guy who hung out with football players.

"I was on the team for two months. They wouldn't let me skip a day for this art exhibit I needed to go to, so I quit."

"Wow Spence, I would've never thought you played football. We should definitely throw the ball around sometime."

"Sounds good to me. I gotta jet, if I'm late to the airport Sam's gonna beat me with the nearest heavy object the entire way home."

I laughed at that. The only bruises I'd been getting lately were from practice. "See ya later."

I took a quick shower and went across the hall. As usual, Spencer left the door unlocked, so I made myself comfortable on the couch, excited to see both Carly _and_ Sam for once. It took longer than I thought and I guess I dozed off. My head was turned away when I heard the door open.

"I'm serious Spence, the bacon was better than anything in Seattle. But a bunch of nubs we met from there wouldn't eat it, crazy vegetari--WOAH!" I guess Sam noticed my presence mid-meat rant. "Carls, I know we've been gone for a while, but when did random hot guys start sleeping on your couch?"

"I don't know...is this some kind of welcome home present?"

I yawned and turned over, "Hey guys, welcome back!" I was met by some of those most blank stares I'd ever seen.

"Freddork?! No way that's you. Did you have some kind of body transplant?"

"Nice to see you too Puckett?" I asked. I didn't know what they were talking about. The only thing that had changed since they left was that I started playing football. Yeah, I got a little muscular, but never in a million years would I be the kind of guy that Samantha Puckett and Carly Shay gawked at. Would I?


	4. iAm Shocked

**Upstairs in the Carly's room, the girls put their bags down and talk.**

"Carls, are you okay?" Sam asked, wondering what had gotten into her usually bubbly and talkative friend.

"Fine," she replied back in a trance. _I can't believe what I just saw. I mean, Freddie was never ugly or anything. He was just never this..._

"Carls! You look like you just found out you won the lotto. I know what this is about."

"No Sam, you really don't," she replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You're totally hot Freddifer Carly, it's way obvious."

"I can't be Sam, I've been turning him down for--"

"Years. Every one since you met, but the frequent rejection's been going on every year since we started iCarly. So that's..."

"Four. Four years. He's been there for four years and now he's--"

"Hot Carly. He's hot. This is like your worst nightmare."

That one struck a cord. "Excuse me Sam? Why would this be my worst nightmare?"

She sighed. "No offense Carls, but now he's gonna have a chance with other girls, which means he's not going to be totally obsessed with you, which sucks because now you're totally gonna fall for him."

"Shut up Sam."

"Don't get mad because I'm right. Momma calls 'em as she sees 'em"

"Well, Momma's wrong because I haven't been able to stop thinking about Freddie, regardless of who I've been dating, for the last YEAR," she shook her head in total frustration. She was mad at herself for not making any sense.

"A year! Why wouldn't you tell me?!"

Just then, Freddie came up the stairs and popped his head in the room. "Hey guys, spaghetti tacos are officially ready, the feast of champions! Come on," he said, running back down the stairs, assuming they'd follow.

"We're sooooo talking about this later," Sam muttered while going down the stairs.

"Not really Sam, just forget it,"she muttered back, sounding embarrassed and frustrated as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Spencer struggled to speak with his mouthful of spaghetti tacos. "What's Sam forgetting?"

Carly was a terrible liar. She always had been. A panicked look crossed her face, and she began to stutter "Ummm-- uhh-- see, well---"

"Carly's being all concerned and trying to talk me out of starting an online beef jerky eating contest. Lame." Carly breathed a sigh of relief as she and Sam sat down and ate.


	5. iHave a Heart to Heart

Later that night, Carly was sitting in the studio by herself, red beanbag facing the window, just staring out. Everyone had left hours ago, but her mind wouldn't allow her to rest. She had everything to think of: college, the show, her future. She had no idea what would happen next and for the first time she felt helpless, like she had to leave it all to fate. Her mind was racing so quickly, she didn't hear the studio door open and Freddie slip in.

He just looked over at her at first, expecting her to react to his presence. Instead, she continued to stare off into the night, unaware that anything was happening around her. She had a look on his face he'd never seen before, a mixture of insecurity and sheer fright. She looked as beautiful as ever, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Carly," he said softly, afraid that he might break whatever was going on in her head.

"Freddie, hey."

"What's the matter? You look so--"

"Confused? Angry? Helpless?"

"Something like that. Carls, talk to me. You obviously have something on your mind."

"Somethings," she said, motioning for him to sit in the bean bag next to her. "Are you nervous about this year?"

"You have no idea," he breathed a sigh of relief. "I really thought it was just me. I've been thinking about it the whole time you guys have been gone."

"I'm sorry you couldn't have come with us. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have as much fun as I made it look like on the show."

"How did you not? You were in California, in the sun, on the beach, with your best friend. I'm sure guys were all over you both. It's all you Carly."

"Sam loved it, Freddie, not me."

"Why didn't you like it?"

"It was nice, really scenic and really pretty. It just didn't feel right. It felt like something was missing."

"Carls, don't sweat it. When you find a place you love, you'll know. It's just like anything else: when it's right, you just know. And you'll have no trouble getting in, you're everything any school's looking for."

"I kind of had one place in mind, but I haven't gone to see it yet."

"Same here. I want to go kind of far away. My mom's warming up to the idea. As long as it's a good school, at least."

"What if we all go in different directions?"

"I was thinking about that. Especially since I'm kind of planning on going in the opposite direction of California."

"I kind of was too. I don't think I can take all of us being apart. Things are so great the way they are."

"Things can't stay the same forever Carls. You've just gotta hope that the change is good."

She sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "I hope you're right."


	6. iStart Senior Year

The morning of the first day of school started off pretty normally on all ends. Carly ripped apart her closet trying to find the perfect outfit while Sam was downstairs in her kitchen eating bacon. Freddie walked in, football helmet in hand, prepared for tryouts after school that day.

"Morning Freddork," Sam attempted to say with a mouthful of bacon. "What's with the helmet? Worried I'm gonna beat you that bad?"

"Very funny Puckett. For your information, it's for later, for tryouts."

"You're hilarious. Seriously, who are you lending it to?"

"I'm being serious. I'm trying out for the football team later."

"And I'm running for student council president after my election as homecoming queen," she said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Fredweeb, just because you got a few more muscles now doesn't mean you're some jock. Get a grip."

Just then Carly came downstairs, in the perfect outfit, with a smile on her face. "Hey Sam, I just remembered the best part of the first day of school: football tryouts! We're gonna go watch again right?"

"Again?" Freddie was both intrigued and confused.

"Every year since middle school, on the first day of school, me and Sam would stay after to watch the football tryouts and scope out the year's best players. It's a tradition. Anyway, we're gonna be late, we should get going, come on guys."

On the way to school, Freddie's mind was racing. He was confident about the tryouts until now. Carly would be watching, and he feared he might crack under the pressure. If he made an idiot out of himself, he'd just be proving Sam's point. There was a lot more at stake now.

After school that day, Carly and Sam sat on the bleachers overlooking the Ridgeway football field. They took advantage of their time together to talk about all the things they tried not to talk about around Freddie: clothes, makeup, and of course, guys. As soon as Sam finished telling Carly about a new transfer student from Chicago who had an arrest on file. "Grand theft auto," she gushed "but it was only an attempt." Soon though, she turned the tables though, going back to her and Carly's unfinished conversation. "So Carls, spill the details. When'd you fall for Freddifer?"

"Sam, I'm here to watch boys with nice bodies run around in tight pants, not to undergo interrogation."

"You can't avoid the conversation forever Carly, come on."

She sighed, feeling defeated. "Wellll, when I said a year the other night...I meant it's been a year that I've been willing to acknowledge it. I don't know when I first realized it. I mean, I date other guys, and some are great and some are not-so-great, but even the best guys I've dated just werem't like Freddie. He cares about me, Sam. He was always there, before iCarly, before I believed in myself, and after every dumb mistake and bad day I've had for years. Why wouldn't I want this?"

"Wow. I never knew you felt so strongly about it Carls." It was one of the rare times that Sam was serious. Despite all her jokes, she knew Freddie was a good guy, and it was time that Carly realized that.

Before Carly could say anything, the guys came onto the field, ready to start the begin. All of them were suited up in uniforms, and Sam wondered for a second if Freddie was really out there with all those big guys, blending in enough to go unnoticed by her and Carly. She hadn't mentioned to Carly that he was supposedly out there trying out, although she half believed him.

They watched the boys play in a style typical for girls their age: they were mesmerized by the strength, the animalisticness of the same guys who sat in their classes for so many years making so many stupid comments.

"So Carls, let's pick our favorite numbers for the year."

"It's your year to go first, go ahead."

"I pick number 47. He's got a sweet tight end, if you know what I mean," she smirked.

"Oh Sam, I love your witty wit. I pick number 25. He's got amazing arms and it looks like he can play a little rough."

They continued to watch, talking and realizing which guys would definitely make the team, like number 25, and which guys were borderline, like 47. They also watched as Gibby ran around testing out the new mascot uniform. Soon the game ended and the helmets came off. Sam and Carly watched intently, waiting to see who was who. As number 47 took off his helmet, Sam was surprised to see a familiar face. "Crap Carly, it's Jonah," she muttered as she saw him looking in her direction.

"Damn that cute butt/crappy personality combination. Why won't 25 take off his helmet? I wanna see who he is!"

Just then, the helmet came off and dropped to the ground, along with Carly's jaw. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw just who the guy under the helmet was. "Oh my god Sam, it's FREDDIE!" she exclaimed, a bit louder than she meant to. Upon hearing his name, Freddie looked into the bleachers and saw Carly and Sam. He jogged up the bleachers and over to them, hugging them both. Carly was amazed at the strength she felt in his grip, something she'd never noticed before. "I'm glad you guys were here. How do you think I did?"

"Why don't you ask Carly? When she gets her ability to speak back..."

"Sam!"

"Why don't we talk about it at Groovy Smoothie?"

"Depends Fredduccini, is it your treat?"

"Does it matter if I say no?"

Sam smiled, looking over at Carly who remained quiet and dumbfounded, "We're there. See you around 7."

Carly and Sam walked off as Freddie ran back down to the field. Carly was still in shock, and wondering what Sam was planning exactly. "What's with the whole Groovy Smoothie thing Sam?"

"What, just because you're in love with the nub doesn't mean I can't get a free smoothie out of him."

"I don't know what to do Sam. This is serious. This is Freddie. I like Freddie. What now?"

"Well Carls, as much as I hate to admit it, you have to make the dork's dream come true and tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't like me back?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Carly knew how unlikely that would be, and Sam shot her a look that confirmed that.

"When are you going to tell him?" she said, ignoring Carly's last comment.

"I don't really know. I guess whenever it feels like the right time." She considered what Sam had said. This would be huge for Freddie, and she wanted telling him to be something special, not just her blurting it out. She had a few ideas, but wanted to wait to make sure what she was doing was right.


	7. iGet Jealous

Walking into the Groovy Smoothie that night, Carly couldn't stop thinking about her feelings for Freddie. While they'd been present for a while, his new look was making her feel something she'd never felt. She felt truly attracted, like she couldn't control her feelings. It wasn't like she wanted to pounce on Freddie like a Discovery Channel documentary on the wild or anything, but she wanted to scream her feelings from the rooftops. She wanted to be Freddie Benson's girlfriend, and she wanted the world to know she was.

She wanted it to stop being so obvious, as Sam pointed out it had been that afternoon. Her and Sam walked into the Groovy Smoothie like any other night. They talked, they laughed, and they looked for Freddie. It was a little more crowded than usual, but Sam finally spotted Freddie at their usual table, talking to a cheerleader. Not just any cheerleader, but the head cheerleader, Hailey Myers, who was gorgeous and popular, the girl every guy loved and every other girl hated. Sam instantly looked at Carly, who was trying to keep it together. Just as they approached the table they caught the end of their conversation.

"I toooootally understand Freddie. Maybe some other time though," she said, batting her eyelashes and playfully twirling her dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, maybe," Freddie said, with a look that said how unlikely that maybe was, without being a jerk about it. "Later Hailey."

"Bye Freddie," she called, walking away.

"What was that all about? She needed someone to perform a highly dangerous science experiment on?" Sam said, sitting down.

"Would you believe she asked me out? Forget that, do you believe I turned her down?"

"Woahh, what gives you rights to turn somebody down?"

"I totally don't have the right. I mean, I used a trick that some guys on the team taught me. They tell girls that they don't date during football season. But that's beside the point. I just turned down Hailey freaking Myers. She was actually like, let down too. I don't know."

"Well, that confirms my belief that all cheerleaders are part alien. Why'd you turn her down anyway?"

"I don't want to date a girl who only wants to date me because I'm on the football team."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I figured after years and years of rejection under your belt, you'd attack the first thing willing."

"I have standards, Sam. I don't want to be with just any girl, I want to be with someone special." Just then, he looked over at Carly, almost like a reflex. She was paying attention but still had a look of defeat in her eyes, like she'd been disappointed. "Carls, are you okay? You're really quiet."

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm not feeling that great. I'm gonna go back home and lay down, I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that she walked out.

"Sam, is she okay? She's seemed really out of it since you guys got back."

"She's just bummed 'cause she's jealous of Hailey you nub."

"Why would Carly ever be jealous of Hailey? She could be queen of the free world and still have nothing on Carly."

"I'm not gonna ruin it for you, Freddork," she said, getting up and walking towards the door. Before she walked out she turned around, adding "I just hope you don't ruin it for yourself."

That night, Freddie tossed and turned in his sleep. He had so much going on at once. He was now officially a Ridgeway Bulldog. Girls were finally paying attention to him. Maybe even the girl he loved more than anything, if Sam meant what he thought she did.


	8. iJust Wanna Have Fun

**Thank you to all the reviewers so far, please review if you haven't!**

The next few weeks went by uneventfully for Carly, Sam, and Freddie. They pretty much only saw each other during rehersal and showtime, and in classes they shared. Freddie was trying to get his head straight, but the time he spent apart from Carly and Sam wasn't helping. They'd all made an agreement to not tell each other where they were applying to school, which gave Freddie a terrible feeling about the future of their friendship. It gave him more liberty in where he was applying, but the thought of starting anywhere alone hurt him more than anything. As for his personal life, he continued to turn down girls in hopes that Carly would come around. At the same time, he felt angry that the first time he was getting attention from other girls was also the first time he felt he might actually make progress with Carly. If she did like him, was it really because of the fact he'd always cared about her, or did she just want to date Freddie the football player? He'd found some of the answers he set out to find, but the big questions still hung in the air.

Across the hall, Carly wasn't making much more progress. She was going through the application process times two, as she helped Sam with everything she could. They kept their promise to Freddie, and didn't tell each other where they applied, which was especially hard for the two best friends. Carly was surprised that even when she wasn't helping her, Sam still managed to keep it together and be serious about college. It was more than Carly could say for herself, looking at her dream schools and the expensive price tags attached to them, just hoping for a miracle. She was trying to avoid telling Freddie how she felt, since this time was stressful enough for the both of them. Her feelings for him were growing stronger though, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they boiled over.

Sam tried to be the strong one for everyone. She could tell all the college stuff was making both Freddie and Carly emotional, so she did what she could to not bug either one of them. She'd lightened up on the insults with Freddie, and tried to do some more for iCarly so Carly could focus on other stuff. She also listened to each of them talk about the other, sometimes so lovingly it made her sick. She was happy that Carly was finally realizing Freddie was right for her, she just wished she could tell him and make both their lives---and hers a little easier. Even during the show, their seemed to be so much stress and tension in the room that it was taking its toll. Her own personal life was even suffering: with all the work she actually had to put into school if she wanted to go to college and being there for her friends, she hadn't gotten to ask Jonah back out like she wanted to. She decided that the best idea for everyone to unwind was a little party at Carly's. Little by Sam's standards, of course, which left room for a lot of fun.

"What are we celebrating exactly?" Carly asked as she stood in her robe, facing her closet, trying to figure out what to wear, with Sam sitting on her bed, ready and downing her usual beef jerky.

"Well, football season's over, the team won the big game, we're almost halfway through senior year, I'm gonna try to get back with Jonah, and--"

"Pause. Rewind. You're gonna try and do what?"

"He's different, Carls, he apoligized like a billion times for what he did. I really liked him, ya know? I think it's worth another shot."

"Ankle swear that you'll be careful?"

"Of course," she said, appreciating Carly's concern.

After a few minutes of watching the look of distress on Carly's face, Sam decided to acknowledge the dilemma she was sure Carly was thinking about. "So Carls, any idea when you're gonna tell Freddo the big news?"

"I don't know, it's so hard. I want it to be special, but I have to stop myself from just blurting it out everytime I see him."

"Don't think so much, let it just come to you."

"I hope you're right," she called from inside her closet, changing for the umpteenth time. A few minutes later, she stepped out and did a little twirl for Sam. "What do you think? How do I look?"

Examining her friends outfit, she had to admit she was impressed. Carly always had an amazing fashion sense, but this took the cake without a doubt. She was wearing a deep purple sweetheart dress that hugged her curves, fitting her body perfectly. Her black hair was down in soft curls, looking naturally beautiful. "Carls, that outfit is amazing. You look like you just walked off the runway."

She blushed at the compliment, fussing with her hair and adjusting her makeup. She always cared about her appearance, but the fact that she'd soon be in Freddie's presence made her care that much more. She was trying to muster up the confidence to make tonight the special night he'd been awaiting for so long.

While Carly wandered around in her own thoughts, Sam had her own problems to be nervous about. She'd texted Jonah a few times this year, and they'd run into each other in person, but she hadn't told her that her feelings for him were still very much existant. It took her a while to accept it herself. Tonight, she wanted to have fun, shake off the stress that'd been on her shoulders from all the Carly and Freddie angst. But she also wanted to approach Jonah, to make her feelings known.

The two girls snapped out of their own thoughts and looked at each other. After doing a once over in the mirror, Sam broke the silence. "Ready for a good time?" Just then the doorbell rang, the party was about to begin. "Yup," Carly said, finding her confidence. "I'm ready."


	9. iLike to Party

I walked across the hall to Carly's apartment to find the party was well underway. Like your typical high school party, there was plenty of booze going around and plenty of people dancing. I looked around to find Sam or Carly, but couldn't spot them right away. I tried to weave through the crowd to get a better look when Hailey stopped me in my tracks. She was clearly a little tipsy, her steps unsteady as she practically fell into me.

"FREDDIE!!" she yelled at an unusually high pitch, obviously much louder than she meant to be. "You're finallyyy here!!" She hugged me with one arm and adjusted her tiny black tube dress with the other. She started to talk to me, but I wasn't listening, looking around the room for Carly instead. As Hailey played with her necklace, trying to attract attention to her chest, I spotted Carly. She looked amazing, in a very flattering purple dress. I always recognized Carly as beautiful, but tried to keep feelings of raw attraction out of mind, so I wouldn't say or do anything to screw it up. Her outfit tonight made it impossible to do that, however. It was one of the times that I realized that the beautiful Carly I'd been fascinated by for so long was also grown up.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hailey's lips attacking my neck. My eyes widened and just then, Carly's eyes met mine. A look of disappointment consumed her face, and in the distance I heard someone yell "Go Benson!" I snapped back into action by peeling Hailey off of me and apoligizing to her for not being interested. "Whatever asshole," she mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear before unsteadily walking away and over to another guy. I then looked over to where Carly was standing, only to see she had disappeared. I did, however, spot Sam standing in the kitchen with Jonah, laughing and getting a few beers. I made my way over to them.

"Sam, I really need to talk to you," I said, anxious to find out what she knew.

"Freddiferr! Perfect timing, you can be my pong partner," she said, walking toward the table where beer pong was setup.

I followed behind her, repeating myself. "Sam, I really need to talk, it's important."

"Help me win this game and we can talk. I need to defend my championship, it won't take long."

I sighed, defeated. Once Sam had her mind set on something, she wouldn't do anything until she completed the task. I helped her play, drinking all the beer for her, and found that the game went quick. Despite Jonah and his friend nearly defeating us, we managed to win and I managed to get buzzed. Before I could pull Sam aside, she was walking off to Spencer's room with Jonah. I trusted she was okay, and I knew if he tried anything stupid she could defend herself. I set off to look around for Carly.

I walked toward the stairs and was stopped again by Hailey. Her dirty blonde hair was plastered to her face, and she looked like she was pretty wasted. She attempted to shift her weight to lean into me to say something, but just slumped onto me instead, slurring, "Freddieeeeee, why don't you like me? We're meant to be Freddie. Hey, that rhymed!" She continued rambling as I moved her from me to the wall, freeing myself. As I tried to walk away, she grabbed my shirt, pulling me close, and whispering into my ear, "I can do things to you that you'd realllllly like. I'm a cheerleader, I'm super-flexible." I rolled my eyes, realizing why it was a good thing that I didn't let all the attention I'd been getting get to my head.

I continued back over to the stairs when I heard Sam frantically scream my name. I walked over to her, thinking I'd never get the chance to find Carly. "Freddie, I need your help. Look at what Carly texted me."

I took Sam's phone and read the text. "I don't get it. It says 'hiphopmassssss.' Am I missing something?"

"That's our safe word. Well, it's hippopotamus actually, but I guess she's been drinking. Whatever, it means she's in trouble, she needs help."

"Shit," I automatically went into panic mode. "Sam, get everybody out of here, party's over, I'm gonna go find her." With that, I ran up the stairs.

* * *

The party turned out to be a lot more people than I expected. It was a good thing Spencer took his girlfriend to Canada for the weekend, he'd kill me if he saw this. I kept looking around for Freddie, but he hadn't shown up yet. I worked the crowd while I waited, talking to some people and doing a few celebratory shots. I was a little tipsy when I saw Freddie walk in, but I knew I liked what I was seeing. He came in wearing a black tshirt with a black button up over it, sleeves rolled up to show his toned arms. I saw him smile at someone and thought I'd melt. I didn't want to go directly over to him, I'd look desperate. I waited and watched as he looked around, searching for something. I also saw Hailey. She looked so much better than me, and she was all over Freddie. I was jealous the day at the Groovy Smoothie, but when I saw her attached to his neck, my spirit broke. Just then our eyes met, and I had look away to keep myself from breaking down. Just then, a guy named Chris from my chemistry class called my name. I turned around and faced him.

"Come play power hour," he said, a sly grin on his face, "I wanna see if Carly Shay can drink."

I looked back at Freddie, who was grabbing Hailey. I looked back at Chris, and decided that this was a night I didn't want to remember. "How do you play?" I said, following him up the stairs.

* * *

I was feeling a hundred things as I walked around searching for Carly. It wasn't a big place but there were so many people there. Sam was taking care of that as I looked. I was glad that her and Carly were smart enough to come up with a safe word. More than anything, I was scared for Carly.

As I was on the stairs, I heard laughter coming from the iCarly studio. It sounded like a bunch of guys. I went up to tell them the party was over. Instead, I saw my camera on and recording as Carly sat in the middle of a group of guys. I busted in the door, catching the end of a conversation.

"He's soooooooooo hot! And he's sweet, ya know? Like he realllllllllly cares. But he forgot all about me." It sounded like a somewhat familiar rant, some guy had dumped Carly and moved on to the next girl.

"You think he's hot? Why don't you come and show my little friend what you'd do to his?" I heard a belt buckle come undone and I lost all control.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said, breaking through the sea of guys to get to Carly. It was obvious someone had touched her, her dress was crooked and her hair a bit messy.

"Chill, Benson, you may have given up on her, but I'm just getting started." Most of the guys in the room picked up on how pissed I was and left, but Chris Parker, a fellow football player, wasn't getting the hint. He grabbed Carly's arm and I snatched it away.

"Parker, get away from her, cut the shit." I never cursed but I was also never this angry. Behind me, Carly crawled over to a beanbag, sitting down looking very out of it.

"What're you gonna do Benson? You think you're tough? I'll break every bone in your body and still have time to get what I want from little miss web show over here."

At that point, I snapped. Sam and Jonah walked in just as I cocked my arm back and punched Chris in his face. He stumbled back, where Jonah grabbed him before he had the chance to fight back. He was bleeding and screaming. "Wait til I get my hands on you, Benson. You're dead!" Jonah dragged him down the stairs, and a minute later, I heard the door slam.

Sam was the first to speak. "Freddie, what the hell just happened?"

"They were trying to get Carly to do things that I can't even think about right now, or I'm gonna follow him outside and kill him."

"Is she okay?" she nodded over at Carly, who still looked like she didn't know what was happening. She was staring into space, her breathing heavy.

"I don't know what happened before I got up here but--" I got cut off by Sam's phone going off. Even with the phone in her ear you could hear screaming on the other end. I looked over at Jonah, who'd just walked back in. He winced at how loud it was. Without a word, Sam hung up.

"My mom," she sighed in explanation. She looked at her phone again, "At 2AM no less. Great. I've got to get home and deal with her now. Can you stay and take care of Carls, or is your mom gonna bug?"

"She's working the night shift, I'm good. Go ahead." I was hoping for Sam's help. I didn't want Carly to wake up in the morning and think I took advantage of being alone with her.

"Take good care of her nub, I'm counting on you. I'll text you in the morning." Sam did something she rarely ever did. She gave me a hug.

"What's that for?" I was genuinely confused.

"Because you're good to her. I may make fun of you for being obsessed, but you're the only guy I could trust with her." I smiled at Sam, who smiled back.

"Come on Sam, I'll walk you home," Jonah said. I gave him a nod of appreciation, and walked them downstairs, locking the door behind them.


	10. iCare

I walked back into the studio and saw Carly right where I'd left her. I noticed the makeup that ran down her face, she'd clearly cried at some point. I walked over to the beanbag and crouched down next to her. She noticed me there but it didn't look like much was registering in her head. She looked limp, unlike her usually bubbly self. Despite how fragile she looked, she was still beautiful.

I figured that the first step in helping her would be to figure out what was wrong. "Carly, how much did you have to drink?"

She propped herself up a bit more, just as unsteadily moving as Hailey had, "Um," she bit her lip, the way she did always did when she was afraid to say something. "A few shots downstairs, only two or three. Andddddddddddddddddddd.." she mumbled the end of her response so that I wouldn't hear.

"Andddd what?" I asked. I never grew impatient with Carly, regardless of how many times I'd had to help her through something. I just saw it as part of me showing her how much I cared.

"Like, maybeee 8 beers."

"8? Jeez Carls, you're not a big girl to be drinking that much. Have you stood up since you came up here?"

"I was sitting right there the wholeee time." Damn, I wish she'd gotten up. She was already wasted, but she was gonna feel a lot worse once she stood up.

"Carly, why did you send Sam that text message? Did anything bad happen?"

Carly repositioned herself in the beanbag, clearly uncomfortable. Most people wouldn't bother asking important questions until someone sobered up the next day. The funny thing was Carly turned into a child when she was drunk, dragging out her words and telling her stories straight out, pausing to make sure she remembered every detail. It was something both me and Sam had laughed about in the past, and something I was pretty thankful for right now. She might be too embarrassed to admit anything in the morning, but she'd tell me everything now.

"I came up here to play power hour. Have you ever played that game?" I shook my head and smiled at how enthusiastic she looked in telling her story. "Well Freddie, it's a craaaaazyyyyy game. You play it with music, and you let a song play for a minute and when the song changes you chug a liiiiittle bit of beer," she explained, showing the amount by pinching her fingers, "The more you drink, it tastes like juice." She smiled at the realization.

"Carly, did anything happen after the game or during the game? There had to be a reason you sent Sam the text."

"It was my fault Freddie. If I tell you, you'll get maddddd," she really seemed like a little girl now, but even in the earliest days I knew Carly, she never feared my opinion. In fact, she was usually oblivious to how I felt or what I thought, at least before saying something out loud.

"Carly, I've never gotten mad at you. I couldn't if I tried."

"I was talking about a guy and how he doesn't like me. He did like me but he doesn't anymore," her face fell now, seeming disappointed. "And I asked if there was anything wrong with me. Chris said there's not. Then he started.." She struggled with the words, trying to hold back tears. My mind raced. I felt my hands shaking at how angry I was. Chris was lucky I hadn't killed him. He'd better pray I didn't see him anytime soon, or I still might.

"Carly," I said turning myself more towards her. She placed her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. Tears started to stream down her face. I rubbed her arm with my free hand.

"H-he started to touch me. He said he wanted to show me all the stuff that wasn't wrong with me. He put his hand on my leg and I told him to stop but the other guys were cheering him on. He said there was probably--other great things-- about me under my dress. I couldn't get up, I felt too weak so I tried to squirm away cuz he was trying to pull off my dress and-- I'm just stupid Freddie, I'm stupid."

The more she spoke the angrier I got. I let her finish her story while maintaining my silence. After she finished, she just sobbed. I made it my mission to make sure Chris would never come near her again. It wasn't her fault, and I knew it wasn't. I needed her to know that though.

"Carls, you're a beautiful girl. You're also smart, and funny, and charismatic. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Unfortunately, there's gonna be guys who try to take advantage of your sweetness. But I promise you that no matter what, I will always be there to make sure you're okay. No matter what, I'll always care."

Usually, after saying something like that, she'd be alright. She still looked so upset though, and it broke my heart. It wasn't a situation like any other though, it'd been worse. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke. "Thanks, but I'm not Hailey."

For a minute, I thought it might have been a drunken comment, because it didn't make sense to me. What did she have to do with it? "Carly Shay, you are so much better than she could ever even hope to be. What does she have to do with anything anyway?"

She stared past me at the door. "You like her. She was all over you." She pulled away a bit.

Suddenly, it all hit me. The day at Groovy Smoothie, what Sam said, Carly disappearing tonight. She was jealous of Hailey because of _me._ Me. Which meant that Carly Shay, the girl I'd loved since I was 12 years old, finally liked me back.

I wanted to do a backflip. I felt like I just won a billion dollars. But at the same time, I knew what situation I was currently in. Now wasn't the time to mention my realization. She was drunk. She was vulnerable. She'd just been through something pretty traumatizing. It'd be wrong.

I finally spoke, picking my words carefully. "I could never like her. I turned her down. I keep turning her down, it just isn't getting through to her brain. Must be delayed by all the air." She giggled. God, I love her laugh.

"It's been a long night, Carly. I'll help you downstairs, you can get to bed and I'll go."

"Don't go," she said softly as I helped her stand up. She stumbled into me, her high heel giving out under her. "Nobody else is here."

"You're right, but you're also drunk. I don't want you to wake up and think I was taking advantage of the situation."

"I trust you Freddie, it's okay, I prommissssee." Even in her heels, she still had to look up at me, a serious look on her face, ensuring me it wasn't just the alcohol talking even if that's what it sounded like. "Don't leave me alone, pleaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she added on the pouty face I couldn't say no to.

"I'll stay, but you really need some sleep or you're gonna feel terrible in the morning."

She agreed, and we started down the stairs. She leaned on me to make it down, her stability still not all there. We walked down the hall and I stood in front of the door to Carly's room, the only room in the Shay loft I'd never been in.

"Wait outhere, I'm gonna change," she said, pointing in. I nodded and waited. I heard a lot of banging around, and after one really loud thump, I heard her call my name.

"Fredddddddddddddddddddddiee, I need help."

"Uh--is it safe for me to come in?"

"Yeahhhh--owwww!"

I opened the door to her room to see Carly fighting with her sliding closet door, which wouldn't stay still long enough for her to pull herself off the floor, where I guess she had fell. I picked her up and placed her onto her bed. She rubbed her head, while she leaned back getting comfortable in her big bed. I stood next to it awkwardly, and decided it was my time to go.

"Do you need anything Carls? Cuz if not I'll just let you go to sleep and--"

"I want you to stay here."

"Carls, you need sleep."

"I know, but you can stay and sleep here too," she scooted over, making more space next to her.

"That's probably not the best idea, I can sleep on the couch--"

"Are you afraid of me or something? I told you it's okay. I _trust_ you, remember?"

I sighed, and sat down in the empty space next to her, kicking off my shoes. I wouldn't dare get under her covers. Me sleeping in here would look bad enough if Spencer came home early or Sam came over in the morning, I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

She moved closer to me, while I was frozen in place. I didn't know what to do or say. My mind was still racing from the events of the night. She rolled back over to turn off her light. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about the fact that I was laying next to my dream girl in her bed in the dark. I felt her lay her head on my chest, her arm pulling me close to her. I smiled and whispered goodnight, but her steady breathing told me she was already fast asleep. That night, sleep came easier to me than ever before.


	11. iLove You

I woke up the next morning, and was confused at first. I then remembered the events of the night before. I was in Carly's room, in Carly's bed. I got up and looked around, getting my first good look at where Carly spent her alone time. The chaos of last night wasn't the best timing to soak up scenery. The walls were a deep purple with a black trim. Her bed was huge, with a big, fluffy black comforter. Her desk had organized piles, true to Carly's personality. Hanging above it was a big collage of pictures of Carly and all the people in her life. There was a young Spencer holding his newborn sister, Carly and Sam at a birthday party, a picture of me, her, and Sam after finishing the first episode of iCarly, and so many more. What interested me though, was the picture in the dead middle of the collage.

The picture was of me and Carly. It was from a trip to the beach the summer before. I remember taking the picture like it was yesterday. I'd spent the day taking pictures of Sam and Carly, with Carly snapping the occasional shot of Sam burying me in the sand-- head first. At almost the end of the day, Carly realized she hadn't taken any pictures with me, and forced Sam to take it, despite her warnings of how my face would break the camera. I stood next to Carly, but not too close, having learned my lesson from previous attempts. Sam told me to move over a little, and Carly pulled me all the way next to her, leaving my arm around her shoulder. I couldn't believe she was letting me this close to her. I remember Sam taking two pictures, saying the first one came out blurry. In the one I got, I was smiling from ear to ear and Carly had her usual adorable smile on. The one hanging here though was the other one, and it wasn't blurry at all. I looked identical to the other one, smiling dead at the camera. Carly, however, had her head turned toward me slightly, eyes on me, with a look that I'd never seen before. You could see both passion and sincerity in her eyes, and a soft smile on her face. I recognized the smile only from my own face, where it appeared whenever I'd daze out and think about her.

That's when I made a realization that might change my life forever. I still wasn't sure if Carly did have feelings for me. But if she did, those feelings were more than anything I'd ever experienced in my lifetime. If those feelings did exist, they were more sincere than anyone could ever understand, the way my feelings were for her. I'd gotten all of that from the look from the look in her eyes in that picture. No one had ever looked at me like that. The fact that it was before I'd gotten taller, before I'd turned into a football player, before I was anything more than a tech dork, only confirmed my belief.

Before I left her room, I touched my fingers to the picture, to make sure this was real, afraid it might disappear, leaving me to curse my imagination. It was real though. This was real.

I walked downstairs to see it empty, the evidence of the party everywhere. Beer bottles, shot glasses, and discarded items of clothes littered the floor, making it hard to walk. I then walked up the stairs to the iCarly studio. I pushed open the door and walked in quietly, unsure of what to say. There she was, sitting at my tech cart, focused on the computer. She was in her simplest form, her hair wet and her face free of makeup. She was wearing a white t-shirt, long black sweater, and black skinny jeans.

She watched the screen like a zombie, her face expressionless. The usual spark in her eye seemed like a distant memory. I stepped just behind her in time to see myself on the screen, helping Carly out of the frame, the light turning off behind us.

"Somebody turned the camera on when we came up here to play that game last night," she explained, with shame in her voice and an obviously heavy heart. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"I saw everything," she continued. "I saw what Chris did to me, or tried to do. I saw you hit him after everything. You never get angry. You never hit anyone."

"I was angry. Nobody should talking to you or about you like that. No one should take advantage of you having a good time, in your own house no less, and try to get you to do things you couldn't possibly consent to in your state. I can't stand guys who do that."

"It was my fault. I started rambling about my problem with that guy. I fished for compliments. I'm glad that nothing worse happened, but if it would've I would've deserved it."

"Carly, please don't say that ever. You're an amazing girl and you deserve only amazing things. And for the record, if whatever guy you were talking about chose another girl over you, he's an idiot who doesn't deserve you."

"Freddie, I wouldn't say all of that. He's an amazing guy. Smart, funny, adorable, and attractive, I just missed my window of oppurtunity."

"As long as you're yourself Carly, you have a window of oppurtunity with anyone."

She sighed, taking a sip out of the cup of coffee she had in her lap. "What happened to Hailey last night?"

"Who cares. I'm just so happy you texted Sam, so happy I got to you in time."

She set her cup aside, shutting my laptop and getting up out of her seat. She stepped toward me, and sent my heart racing. "You know who that guy is don't you?" she avoiding meeting my eyes as she asked.

I gulped, not in a rush to meet her gaze either because of how nervous I was. "I have an idea." I felt my body take a step toward hers, despite my pounding heart telling me not to.

"Freddie, you punched a guy in the face for _me_. You took care of me last night, just like you have so many times before. You're always there for me, even when I don't deserve anyone to be there. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. Nobody comes close to you. That's what I've realized over time. Every guy who's hit on me at a party, every guy I've dated, every guy I've ever met, they just haven't come close to being anything like you. That's why I love you Freddie. I'm sorry I'm just coming out and saying it like this. I've been waiting, I wanted it to be special but I can--"

That's when I got to do what I've wanted to do since the sixth grade. I took the girl of my dreams into my arms and I kissed her with all that I've felt all of these years. It was the most special moment of my life, something I was sure I'd never forget.

After a moment, I pulled back. The look on her face was one of shock and delight. "I love you too Carly." From that moment forward, things started falling into place.


	12. iDecide

The stress that was ever-present before the events of the party melted away over the next few months. Freddie and Carly were dating. Both felt a weight lifted off their shoulders now that their feelings for each other were out in the open. Because of that, Sam's life was a little less stressful too, and she got to spend more time with Jonah. They were all making prom plans, and excited about how close they were to finishing high school

Not everything was stress-free though. Carly was enthralled about being with Freddie. She was overjoyed at Sam's happiness. But when it came to the future, she was in way over her head.

It was April, which meant a few things. She had to make a decision about college. With that decision came a discussion with her best friend and boyfriend. Sam, Freddie, and Carly had slipped to how many schools they'd been accepted to, but refused to influence each other's final decision by mentioning where. They set the date they'd break the news to each other as April 18, the day after Sam's birthday. The way they saw it, they'd be able to have a good time for Sam, and have prom , which was two weeks later, be the beginning of their summer of non-stop partying before adult life had to begin.

With each of their decisions came, the fate of iCarly was at stake. If they were so far from each other that they couldn't meet up twice a week, then they'd have to end the show. If they were close enough, the show would go on, but the question of whether the humor had to grow up a little was still there. These thoughts swirled through Carly's head everyday, and made her decision on where to go that much harder.

She talked to Spencer about it all the time. She appreciated how supportive he was about it. He was always there for her. He'd raised to get where she was at today. The thought of how her decision might effect him killed her too.

She wanted to go to New York. It'd been her dream since she was little to visit, but the more thought she gave it, the more she wanted to live there. It wasn't like she wasn't used to living in a heavily populated area. She knew, of course, New York would be way different than anything she'd experienced in Seattle. It was a great move for the career she was interested in. She wanted to be the next Tina Fey, acting, writing, and producing her movies and TV shows. It all sounded so wonderful, so perfect. There was a downside, though. She knew she'd be alone. She couldn't ask Spencer to uproot his life because she was scared. That would be selfish, and he'd already done so much for her. She'd have to learn to live without him by her side 24/7 one day, but she needed to figure out if she was ready.

Sam's birthday snuck up on the trio faster than they'd imagined. Jonah threw her an amazing party. In fact, people called it the party of the year. Unlike the party at Carly's, everyone got along, despite how many people were there. Jonah had gotten her a charm bracelet with three charms: a little remote like her iCarly one, a little can of ham, and a little heart. They got tipsy enough to have a good time, but not drunk to the point where conflict came about. Sam had an ear-to-ear smile on her face the whole night. Carly couldn't have been happier for her.

At the same time though, she couldn't help but keep looking at Freddie. He never strayed far from her, having an arm around her, holding her hand, and other small gestures that showed his affection. It was easy for Freddie: he was sure about his feelings for Carly, and had been since he was 12. Carly was sure about her feelings for Freddie too. She loved him without any question or doubt. She wasn't sure, however, how to express it. She did all the normal girlfriend-y things as well, but she was discovering her feelings for Freddie were something more than normal girlfriend-y feelings.

That night, Sam slept over. They talked about the usual: Jonah, Freddie, school, and graduation. Sam was gushing over her bracelet, how thoughtful of Jonah it was, I felt bad for only partially listening, because so much was going on in my own head. When Sam finally took a breath to open a pack of beef jerky, I just blurted out what was on my mind.

"Sam I think I want to...ya know, with Freddie."

She looked like she was going to gag on her jerky. "Woahh, hold up. Did you just say you wanted to do the nub?"

I felt myself turning bright red. I grabbed Sam's arm, "Not so loud, Spencer lives here too remember?"

"It's not a big deal Carls. Except that its with Fredwina. Ahh man, that's gross."

She started pacing nervously. "I don't know. I can't stop thinking about it. I've never thought about doing this with anyone before. It's not like Freddie's pushing the issue either. We talked about it like, once, and it was just to ask me what I have and haven't done."

"What's stopping you?"

"Fear," she sighed, plopping onto her bed. "Like really Sam, there's so much to be afraid of."

"Calm down and just think, Carls. You already know how to be careful so that...I'm not even gonna _think_ that. So as long as take care of that, what's the problem?"

"What if I suck!?" Sam grinned a mischievious smile. "Stop it!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Seriously. What if I'm bad and I can't make him..yeah? What if I look weird when it's happening? What if he's not attracted to me once he sees me naked? What is there _not_ to worry about?"

It got quiet, and Sam looked at the worried expression on Carly's face and couldn't help but laugh. So she did. She busted out into hysterical laugher, she could barely breathe. Carly looked at her with as much anger as her personality allowed her to muster up. "Sam, I'm in the midst of a serious crisis here, how could you be laughing?"

Sam caught her breath and smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny! You're Freddifer's dream girl, all he's ever wanted and more. He looks humbled to even be in your presence, and you think he's not gonna be _attracted_ to you?" She burst into laughter again.

Carly pondered whether or not Sam was right, but she'd made one decision: She'd find out for herself on prom night.


	13. iReveal My Choice

iReveal My Choice

Carly woke up the morning after Sam's birthday after barely getting any sleep. She spent all night thinking about Freddie, about what she would be telling her friends today, and about what they'd be telling her. Sam was still sound asleep. Carly looked over her at her clock. 11:30. Freddie would be over at 1:00 for them to rehearse. They were going to head the the Groovy Smoothie afterwards to talk.

Carly grabbed her phone and headed downstairs to talk to Spencer. He wanted to make sure he was okay with her decision before she told Freddie and Sam. She looked at her phone and saw a text message from Freddie. The time on it said 3:47AM. She was shocked. They'd gotten home from Jonah's around 1, and Freddie was exhausted. She was also surprised she didn't hear her phone go off during the night. She opened the message.

"carly, i had an amazing time tonight. i'm happier than i've ever been before and it's all because of u. i just wanted to let u know i love u more than anything, and im so thankful that you gave me the honor of being your boyfriend. i hope i dont scare you by this, but i really think theres a future for us, and ill do whatever i can to make it happen, no matter what happens tomorrow. i love you beautiful, cant wait to see your face3"

Carly sat at the counter in her kitchen, and felt her heart literally melt. She couldn't believe how sweet and understanding he was. She was lucky to have him. It'd only been about 7 months, but she somehow knew what she felt for Freddie was something serious and real. The cute little things he did, like that, let her know he felt the same.

Spencer saw the smile plastered on Carly's face as he walked in the kitchen. He appreciated how happy Freddie made her. He was happy she finally saw he was better than the guys she usually dated. Spencer also had a pretty big smile on his face.

"Morning little sis, looks like you're in a good mood."

"Kind of. I need to talk to you though."

"I need to talk to you too, actually."

"Woah, wait, wait, wait. You're never the serious talker. That's what I do. I talk, you get brother-y, and life goes on."

Spencer laughed at his little sister's concern. "Well I do need to talk to you, but it's not a bad thing. It's about Jessie."

Spencer and Jessie had been together for almost a year now. She was the girl he'd taken to Canada the they'd had the party. They were almost inseperable. She was steps away from living with them, being a constant figure at the apartment. "What is it Spence?"

"I decided I'm going to ask her to marry me." Carly's jaw dropped. "I got her this." He took a ring box out of his pocket, and inside was the most beautiful ring Carly had seen. She was impressed at her brother's good taste. Moreover, she was happy for Spencer. She got up and threw her arms around her brother.

"Congratulations Spence! When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm going to make her dinner here tonight, make it really romantic, then ask her."

"Awwwww, that's so sweet. I can't believe it, you're going to get married! " She was jumping around excitedly when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Spence, I still need to talk to you. I decided where I'm going to go to school next year."

"That's great! What's the verdict?"

"I'm going to--"

"Morning Carls, morning Spence." Sam yawned as she appeared on the staircase.

"Morning," they said in unison. "Come on Carls, the suspence is killing me!"

She went up to him and whispered her decision in his ear. His eyes grew wide. "Carls, that's a great decision. I'm happy for you." He gave his little sister a big hug.

Sam looked like a lightbulb went on in her head. "That's right! Today's D-Day. We better get through rehearsal quick, I don't think I've ever been so anxious to hear something come out of you and Freddie's mouths. Especially his."

Just then Freddie walked in. "Hey guys, what's everybody look so happy about?"

Before anyone had time to respond, Sam said "We were enjoying you not being here...but you killed it. Nice job."

Freddie ignored her and turned to Carly, "So really, what're you so happy about?"

"Spencer's gonna propose to Jessie tonight! There's gonna be a wedding!"

Sam, also hearing this news for the first time, smiled. "Way to go Spence! Sure you're ready for the old ball and chain?"

"Sam, please. He's happy with her, of course he's ready." Just like he felt about Carly, he thought to himself.

"Well I gotta run, I need to go to the market and get stuff for tonight."

"Don't wear your tux!" Carly called after him as he stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

Freddie walked over to Carly and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you get my text last night?"

She wrapped her arms around him, smiling. "No, I got it this morning when I woke up. There's only one thing that I could've been happier to wake up to."

"Cuddlefish in your living room?"

"No silly, you" she giggled, kissing his nose.

"I'm about to spew ham on the both of you, let's go rehearse," Sam said, pretending to gag from the kitchen.

The two laughed, and soon all three were heading up the stairs. Rehearsal took about an hour, a little shorter than usual. There wasn't a point in rehearsing, all of their minds were elsewhere. They wrapped up awkwardly and walked over to the Groovy Smoothie in near silence. They ordered and sat down at their usual table, continuing the awkward silence.

"So..." Freddie began, trying to break the silence. It didn't work.

A few minutes later, Sam decided to break the ice. "Look Carls, Fredwardo, I don't really know where I'm going yet. I narrowed it down, but I'm waiting on your decisions and Jonah's before I make mine. Mama's not wasting time trying to make friends out of a bunch of book loving nubs."

"But Sam, the whole point of us not saying anything to each other for all this time was so we wouldn't influence each other's decisions. I don't want to hold you back."

"Me either," Freddie added.

Sam then adopted her soft and serious tone of voice. It was one of the few times she wore her heart on her sleeve. It reminded both Carly and Freddie why they loved her so much. "If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't even be going to college. iCarly was the biggest thing on all of my applications. It was what I wrote all my essays on and everything. If I didn't do the show with you guys, I probably would've been out doing dumber stuff and getting myself into more trouble. I wouldn't have a chance."

Carly had tears in her eyes as she listened to her friend's kind words. She stood up and hugged her. After a few seconds, they heard Freddie chuckle.

Carly was annoyed and knew she had only seconds to say something before Sam ripped Freddie's head off. "What could you possibly be laughing at right now?"

Sam glared at him, stopping the sound immediately, but still leaving a smile on his face. "I'm not laughing at you Sam. It's just funny, I wrote my essays on iCarly too."

Carly smiled at Freddie as she sat back down. "You did?"

"Yupp. I wrote about how much I learned tech-wise from producing the show--"

"Boring," Sam chimed in.

"And about you guys, and everything I learned from the two of you."

"What did you learn from us? You're the nerdy nub." Sam asked. Carly just stared at him, mesmerized.

"I learned about friendship. About love," he smiled at Carly before turning his smile to Sam. "About developing a thick skin. About rejection. About being okay with who you are and who you aren't. About trust. About taking risks and being afraid to fail. Really, I learned everything I needed to know to get through these past few years."

"Freddie," Carly whispered with tears in her eyes again, reaching her hand out to grab his. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then heard a sniffle from the other side of the table.

"Sam, are you crying?"

She quickly wiped away her tears. "No dork. I ate some spicy ham. Don't ever think you could make me get all emotional." She wiped her face again as he and Carly shared a knowing smile.

"So Freddork, where did that girly essay take you?" He looked confused. "Where are you going next year nub?!"

"Wait, you didn't tell us where you narrowed it down to."

She sighed. "California--Occidental College for criminal theory and social justice; New York-- John Jay for criminal justice; Miami-- Barry University for social work; and Seattle Pacific for sociology."

Carly cheered. "Way to go Sam. You're really into this whole social work, being on the other side of the law thing, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I want to make a difference, as weird as that sounds," she played with her hair, avoiding the eyes of her smiling friends. "Alright nub, it's your turn now."

He gulped and mumbled an answer. "Freddie, I want to hear. I've been dying to know. Just tell me."

"I'm going to NYU. I got in." He was staring straight ahead, afraid to see their reactions.

"Woah. Freddifer in the city. The east coast is not prepared. Congrats!" Sam said, punching Freddie in the arm with her usual pain-inducing force.

Carly remained silent. He looked over at her and was waiting for her reaction before his heart could resume beating. "I wonder if they'll be ready for me?"

"What?!" Sam and Freddie said at once.

A huge smile broke onto her face. "I said 'I wonder if they'll be ready for me?' I got into Baruch. I'm going to New York too!"

Freddie jumped up as his girlfriend screamed and jumped into his arms. Sam smiled. "So I guess iCarly is hitting the east coast then?"

Carly turned and smiled. "You're gonna come to New York?"

Sam jumped up smiling, "Mama's ready for the big apple!"

The three friends hugged, jumping around in the Groovy Smoothie, knowing this wouldn't be the last of their days together.

**(AN: This isn't the end just yet! I'm going to follow them through to graduation, just to satisfy the loose ends of the story. Hope you guys are enjoying, please R&R!)**


	14. iGet Ready

iGet Ready

**Sorry the update's taken so long! I'm back in school and I've been a little swamped. This isn't complete just yet!**

With college decisions out of the way, Carly had a lot to prepare for. She was working with Sam to plan the perfect prom night. After finding out Spencer and Jessie wanted to get married at the end of the summer, she agreed to help Jessie plan the wedding. Finally, she was planning a special iCarly Graduation Extravaganza that would recap the best moments of the show.

Luckily, she had an amazing support system. Spencer was so grateful for all her help with the wedding that he got her a Rolls Royce for prom, courtesy of Socko's cousin Roy. Freddie was taking care of after-prom plans (a party at Seattle's nicest hotel with the football team). He also promised Carly that he'd make sure Spencer didn't mess up any part of the wedding that was his responsibility.

Aside from that, Freddie was busy working on his speech for graduation. His hard work paid off and he'd been chosen as valedictorian. Carly always offered to listen and give her opinion, but he wanted her to be surprised at graduation. She had enough on her plate as it was, and he didn't want to put any more stress on her. His biggest focus was being the best boyfriend he could be. Part of that was making sure that prom was the best night of Carly's life so far.

He sat on his bed the night before ironing out a million and one details in his head. Carly ordered him to stay inside his apartment the entire day of prom, since she'd be coming in and out of her apartment from hair and makeup appointments. Sam threatened he's be making his valedictorian speech from a hospital bed if he peeked out of the peep hole. To avoid such injury, he got everything ready ahead of time. He picked up his tux earlier that day and tried it on to make sure it was the right size. He liked how he looked as he stared at his reflection, filling out a tux more attractively then he did years ago when they'd done the iCarly awards. He hoped that Carly would notice the difference.

Freddie's thoughts were interrupted by his mom knocking on his door. She tried the knobs a few times before yelling through the door. "Fredward? Fredward are you alright in there?" Freddie plopped back onto his bed, shaking his head. Would she ever change? Her knock was more frantic. "Fredward?"

He sighed, "I'm fine mom. Just making sure I have everything ready for tomorrow."

"Alright. Get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day."

"I will," he answered. He shut off his light and got into his bed. He turned onto his side and saw the digital picture frame Carly got him for Valentine's day, with a slideshow of pictures of the two. "The perfect blend of dorky and sweet," she said with a smile on her face when he opened it. As each picture of them came up on the screen, that's what he noticed most. Her smile made every one of his days complete. The last picture that came up in the slideshow was the one in the middle of Carly's collage. He closely examined that soft smile again, and felt one appear on his own face.

He then rolled over onto his other side and saw his tuxedo hanging on the back of his door, a bag on the floor nearby it. In the bag, there were candles and rose petals, along with a romantic mix CD he'd made himself. He was serious about Carly, and serious about making sure that she'd have the best night of her life. His only worry was that Carly might think he was moving too fast. Sex wasn't Freddie's intention, however, although he couldn't say he'd be upset if it happened. His intention, as it had always been, was love. He wanted to be romantic, to show Carly that he felt something more for her than anyone else in the world could feel for anyone. And with the determination to show Carly just how he felt in his heart, Freddie drifted off into yet another peaceful sleep.


	15. iPrimp For Prom

At 11AM on an unusally gorgeous Friday morning, a poppy beat played non-stop on top 40 radio stations in Seattle filled Carly's room. It was Sam who heard it first, and groaned, pulling a pillow over her head with one hand and swatting at Carly's night stand in an attempt to shut it off with the other. Carly sprung up out of bed immediately, eyes wide open. She was amazed she was able to fall asleep at all. Prom had consumed her mind, along with the possibilities of what could happen later that night, for weeks.

Sam was not quite as excited. There was nothing wrong with prom or anything, although it took some convincing to get Jonah to agree to going. It just wasn't as major a deal to her as most made it out to be. She didn't stress it though. Prom was such a Carly-thing that all she had to do was show up where Carly said when she said, and everything would be ready and perfect.

When it came to prom, Carly had everything planned and re-planned, with a backup just in case. With everything in her life going so perfectly, she didn't want this night to be a mess. She even dedicated an episodes of iCarly to prom dresses, having Gibby as their model.

Carly stuggled to get Sam out of bed, but after twenty minutes, she finally suceeded. The two threw on sweats and got ready to get beautified. Carly practically kicked down the stairs into her kitchen, while Sam stumbled, still half asleep. They walked in to see Spencer making breakfast, a big smile on his face.

"Good morning girls! You two excited?"

Carly smiled. She loved how her big brother was always excited for the things she was excited about. "I would say I'm feeling pretty excited," she said, hopping around a bit. "I just wish Sam would wake up and get excited."

"I need ham," she mumbled. Spencer responded by setting a plate down in front of her.

The girls ate and then left the house. They got their makeup, hair, and nails done, and walked into Bushwell Plaza under giant umbrellas, in case Freddie forgot about Carly's "stay home no matter what" rule.

"You know Carls, it's not your wedding day. If Fredweird sees you for a minute or two, it's not seven years bad luck."

"Sam, it's seven years bad luck if you break a mirror, not if someone sees you on your wedding day."

"Well, if the nub and you got married, and he saw you on your wedding day, chances are you'd be in front of a mirror securing strand of hair number 93 in place. He'd walk up behind you, you'd see him in the mirror, and CRACK! There goes your mirror and your luck."

Carly sighed. Some things never changed. Once she unlocked her front door, she closed her umbrella and immediately locked it. She glanced at the time. "Sam, it's already 5:30!"

"So?" she said, plopping down on the couch.

Carly grabbed her arms, picking her up. "Hair!" she sighed, running up to her room with Sam trailing behind. "Freddie and Jonah are going to be here at 6:30 to start taking pictures. The car's going to be here by 7. We need to get ready, like NOW!" Sam watched as Carly carefully burst into her room, in a hurry but trying not to mess up her hair.

She looked at her closet door and saw that Spencer had picked up their dresses and hung them as instructed. She marveled at how perfect they looked.

"We're gonna look hot," Sam said, looking at the closet then turning to Carly, smiling.

"The hottest!" Carly said grabbing the hands. The two had what could only be described as a girl moment, jumping up and down and squealing. After a few minutes, Carly returned to her serious state, walking over to her closet and removing her dress from the hanger and handing Sam hers.

Sam began to unzip the dress. As she stepped into it, she asked a question that had been burning in her head. "So Carls, have you made your decision about tonight?"

Carly couldn't even look at her best friend. She felt herself blushing furiously. "Yeah, I did.." she said, her voice quivering and trailing at the end of her words.

"So you and Freddie are going to--"

"Sam, no jokes, please. I'm nervous. I can barely feel my legs, barely breathe everytime I think about it. I haven't mentioned it to him, so you CAN'T bring it up no matter what. _If_ I go through with it, it's going to be a total surprise."

Sam looked at her best friend, who totally wore her nervousness as her exterior. She fidgetted nervously with makeup on her dresser. She was already in her dress and although this isn't what Carly would call "the finished product," she looked amazing already. She wore a deep purple dress with rhinestones lining the deep, V-shaped neckline. The dress hugged her curves, falling loosely just past her hips, a high slit showing a sexy yet sophisticated amount of her leg.

Sam watched her move to her mirror, securing a rhinestone clip in her hair, pinning it back a bit behind her right ear. "I promise I won't say a word to him. I won't make a joke or anything. Just...be careful, okay?"

Carly caught her friends face in the reflection of her mirror and smiled. She loved seeing the softer side of Sam, when she was concerned and almost motherly. "Of course I will. Don't worry." There was a moment of silence between the two before a thought entered Carly's mind.

"What about you and Jonah?"

Sam looked at her, confused. "What about me and Jonah?"

"Do you think you guys are going to...?"

"You know, I didn't even think about it. Knowing us we're just going to get trashed and pass out. If it does happen though, I'm not really against it."

"How can you think about it without being totally nervous?"

"Because when it comes down to it, I don't think you'll be nervous. I think you'll just get caught up in it and you won't think about it half as much as you do before the fact. And if you decide it's not supposed to happen, you'll stop yourself before it does."

"So you think I'm overthinking it?"

"Not at all. It's good you thought about it to make sure you're ready and stuff. Just don't stress it so much when it comes down to the time, ya know?"

Carly took a deep breath, "Hopefully, I'll be able to." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Now, speaking of being ready, I'd say we look pretty ready. What do you think?"

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed. Carly was right, the dress she picked was perfect. It was a strapless, royal blue dress. It had a line of rhinestones under her chest and another just above her hips. The front of her dress ended midthigh while the back trailed to a few different lengths before hitting the ground. Her blonde hair was half pinned back with a small rhinestone clip, the rest of her golden curls falling down her back. She looked over at Carly again, and just as she did, the two heard the door opening downstairs, and the sound of Freddie and Jonah's voices. She smiled, as Carly did, and said "Yeah, we're ready."


	16. iGo To Prom

Freddie sat on the couch at the Shay loft as he had many other days over the past few years. This time, however, things were noticeably different. For one, he was in a tuxedo, holding a box with a purple corsage in it in his hand. He was joined by Jonah, who was ranting about football and fraternities and all things college. He seemed to be a lot more relaxed about the prom thing than Freddie was, but then again, Sam was a lot more relaxed about it than Carly was. Spencer came out of his bedroom, camera in hand. Jessie, who was in the kitchen, called out to him. "Did you find the right camera yet?"

"Yeah, this is the one," he said, holding it up triumphantly.

Jessie walked into the living room, then picked her head up in time to see her camera-happy fiance about to take a picture of Freddie and Jonah talking on the couch. "Spencer, wait!" she yelled, throwing her hand in front of the camera, just in time to intercept a squirt of water that came out, instead of the flash. "I knew it was the gag-cam."

Spencer's face turned a light shade of red. "Gee, when they said it was so realistic, no one could tell, they meant it, huh," he walked back into the bedroom, shaking his head and examining the gag-cam.

Freddie jumped as he heard Carly's voice calling. "Spencerrrrr? Do you have the camera ready? We're ready now."

Spencer walked out, this time with a real camera. Jessie joined him at his side just as he positioned himself near the stairs to take a picture.

"Yeah Carls, we're read--"

Just then, the front door burst open, with Mrs. Benson in all her frenzied glory. "Did I miss anything? Am I late? I had to charge my camera and--"

Freddie walked over to her, touching her arm. "Perfect timing mom, they're ready."

"Thank goodness, I just made it," she smiled, looking at her son, looking more like a man than ever before. She reached out and straightened his tie, but held back from doing anything else. She realized today was important to him, and decided there would be other opportunities to be overbearing.

"Are you all done yapping about nothing down there? We're ready!" Sam called. After hearing a few different yeses, she assured Carly everyone was downstairs. She appeared at the landing of the stairs first.

Both Spencer and Mrs. Benson snapped a shot of Sam as she walked down the stairs. Jonah's jaw dropped slightly as she walked toward him, smiling. "So guys, what do you think?"

"You look amazing Sam," Jessie commented. Spencer nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to say Samantha, you look lovely." She cringed at hearing her full name, but smiled nonetheless. These were the last words she ever thought Mrs. Benson would say about her, but it felt good to hear it regardless.

"Check out my ladyy," Jonah said as he put his arm around her for another picture. "You look better than any fruit salad I've ever sniffed." This lauched Sam into a fit of hysterical laughter, and Spencer took a picture, knowing it would come out beautifully.

"Wow Sam, you look relatively female," Freddie snickered. Of course they'd grown a bit older and a bit more mature, but there was always room for the two of them to tease each other.

"Listen Freduccini, just because I'm in a dress, doesn't mean I can't kick the chizz out of you, and just because you're in a penguin suit doesn't mean you look any less nub-like." The two exchanged a smile. "But I suppose it's good enough for my best friend."

"Your best friend who is _really_ dying to come down already!" Carly called from the stairs.

"Alright Carls, we're ready. Come down little sis."

As Carly appeared at the top of the stairs, a few things happened. Jessie smiled as she looked over at her fiance, who had tears in his eyes. Spencer stood in awe of his little sister, the same little girl he'd basically raised, looking not so little anymore. Freddie also stood in awe, but for a different reason. Here was the girl he'd fallen in love with when he was 12 years old, the girl he'd watched out of his peephole, the girl who he'd humiliated himself for, and even almost died for. He had to wait for her to realize, but she did realize, sooner than he knew, and now she was his.

The thing was, he swore she looked more beautiful every time he saw her. But the fact of it was, at that moment she was sheerly flawless. He took in every detail of her, afraid this was just a dream he might wake up from. He noticed how the deep purple of the dress contrasted with both her fair skin and her dark hair. He'd remember this moment for as long as he lived.

She smiled as she came down the stairs. First, she walked over to Spencer, who gave her a huge hug as a tear escaped his eye. Mrs. Benson took his camera and took a few pictures of him, then a few more as Jessie joined them, and a few more when Sam joined them. When that was done, she finally made her way over to Freddie.

He was speechless as the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on stood in front of him, smiling. It seemed the other people in the room disappeared because he knew it was so silent he could hear a pin drop. "Freddie, you look great!" she beamed, stepping closer and into his arms. Somewhere in the distance, a flash went off. She stepped back then, examining his tux. He'd gotten the perfect color vest to match her dress. She was overjoyed that he looked perfect, down to the last detail.

Their eyes met and Freddie finally found his voice. "Carly," he said, taking her hand and sliding the corsage on it before bringing his eyes back up to hers. "the way you look right now surpasses every definition of perfection I've ever known. I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend." She smiled widely this time, before bringing her lips to his cheek as another photo was taken.

The next half hour or so went by pretty quickly. They went upstairs to the iCarly studio as Carly, Sam, and Freddie took pictures on the set they grew up on. They then went back to the living room, where about a thousand other pictures were taken. Once it hit seven, Carly directed everyone downstairs, where another 15 minutes were spent taking pictures in the Bushwell Plaza lobby, with Lubert staring angrily behind them, in front of Bushwell Plaza, in front of the Rolls Royce, and finally, of the four friends ready to get in.

Before they could pull off though, Carly went over a checklist of things they needed about a hundred times. Overnight bags? Check. Purses? Check. Emergency beef jerky for Sam, in the event she got hungry? Check. They were finally set to go, and the four were saying their goodbyes.

Carly was hugging Spencer when he whispered to her. "We still don't need to have that talk right?"

Carly's answer was rushed, being sure to stop talking before she blurted something out. "Nope, still mortified."

"Good." Spencer exhaled, relieved.

Mrs. Benson didn't mention that to her son, though the thought laid somewhere far back in her mind. Instead, she hugged him tightly, and warned him about the bacterial dangers of hotel, and slipped her son a personal sized bottle of hand sanitizer.

At that time, Carly and Freddie switched, Carly saying goodbye to Mrs. Benson and Spencer saying goodbye to Freddie. Freddie and Spencer shared a quick hug, before Spencer called Jonah over. Sam and Carly exchanged a curious glance, then shrugged it off.

"Listen you two," Spencer began, looking over to make sure Carly and Mrs. Benson were still talking, as well as Jessie and Sam. "Carly is my little sister and Sam might as well be. I'm trusting you two to keep them safe and not do anything stupid. Those two girls mean the world to me, understood?" Both boys nodded, in disbelief of Spencer's seriousness.

As this was happening, Carly was learning that she'd be Freddie's substitute mother for the night. "Now Carly, I'm trusting you with Freddie for the night. That means that I want my little Fredward back in one piece. Make sure he brushes his teeth before he goes to bed and that he puts on his anti-tick lotion. You should use some too, you never know--"

"--where a tick can turn up, I know Mrs. Benson. Don't worry, Freddie's tick-free with me."

Mrs. Benson smiled. "That's what I like to hear, good girl. Have a great time."

The four finally piled into the car, after what seemed like years of conversation with the people they saw everyday. As they finally pulled away, waving, they looked at each other, smiling, knowing a wild night awaited them.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up at the prom, which was being held at a New York style loft in Seattle. The theme of the prom was "A Magical Night in the City," where each part of the room would resemble part of a major city. Carly was excited to see New York. The more she thought about it, the more she got excited about her and Freddie, living their lives together in New York. They hadn't talked to Mrs. Benson or Spencer about their decision to live together just yet, but they knew that they'd find a way to make it happen.

Sam smelled ham from the entrance and practically pulled Jonah inside. Carly and Freddie walked slowly. She took in her surroundings, walking down a long corridor to the very back room, where the prom was, while Freddie took in how amazing she looked. He could already tell that the night was going just she'd dreamt it would, and the look in Carly's night was broadcasting her enchantment.

They finally reached the double doors, which two waiters swung open before them. Carly's eyes lit up as she saw the room before her, illuminated and just perfect, like she'd pictured in her mind the past few months.

"Wow babe, they did an amazing job in here," Freddie said as his eyes scanned the room.

"Yeah, we definitely need to congratulate Gibby. He did some great work on prom committee." She looked to the table next to her. where Freddie had a little surprise set up. All students put in table arrangements ahead of time, but didn't know in which area of the room they'd be seated in. Freddie had put a word in with Gibby, and when Carly picked up the place cards, he took in her beautiful smile and felt good for ensuring a little more magic in her night.

"We're sitting in New York! Freddie, could it get any better?" she beamed as they walked to their table, where Sam and Jonah awaited them. Carly began to put her things down and sit, when Sam interrupted her.

"Go get your picture taken with the nub before you start dancing," she said, shoving a piece of ham in her mouth from the platter that lay before her. Freddie eyed the platter, then Sam. "I tipped the waiter," she explained.

They walked over to the picture area. Carly smiled as she took in the New York background, filled with skyscrapers and bright lights. She knew that the real New York wouldn't be anything like the backrground depicted, but she saw it as a starting point in her vision.

As her and Freddie stepped in front of the camera, her mind raced with ideas of their future together. She hoped that one day she could swap out their prom picture with a wedding picture. At that moment she realized that she was so in love with Freddie that she couldn't imagine ever standing next to anyone else.

"Smile!" The photographer yelled. Carly and Freddie stood together, looking like a picture out of a magazine as the flash held that moment in time. Freddie's smile was brilliant as he thought of how much he loved his girlfriend, how lucky he felt to be standing next to her. Right before the photographer took the next picture, Freddie looked over at Carly. He thought of the past few months with her and how it all felt like a dream come true. He got so caught up he didn't hear the photographer say "Cheese." Freddie didn't know it, but he'd just gave Carly another picture for her bulletin board. This time, they were in the city instead of the beach, and this time, they were a couple instead of two friends unknowingly in love with each other.


	17. iGo To Prom Part 2

The night was going better than any of the trio could have imagined. They danced for what seemed like forever, barely stopping to eat. In fact, if Sam hadn't smelled the ribs being served, they would have never known that the food had come out of the kitchen.

The night also contained some epic moments. Gibby managed to get the entire prom to form a circle around him as his shirt came off and he danced to his favorite song. Jonah led the entire football team in the chicken dance, while their girlfriends all stood just off the dance floor, looking beyond mortified. Sam and Carly personally thought things couldn't get better when Valerie, who should've already been embarassed to be there having been left back in her senior year for failing gym, managed to step on the train of her dress, tearing it at the empire waistline. Carly had to physically restrain Sam from taking the DJ's microphone to cue the entire room to point and laugh at her.

Shortly after that glorious moment, Principal Franklin appeared on the stage, asking everyone to be seated. "How are all you soon-to-be Ridgeway graduates doing tonight?!"

The crowd of students roared. Other than that one Briggs/Howard mishap, they'd been lucky to have such an awesome principal throughout high school. After all, a lot of things wouldn't be possible without him.

"Here's the time many of you have been waiting for. I'm here to announce Ridgeway's prom king and queen." Another roar comes from the students.

"Wow, you know, I totally forgot about this part of prom. I know I voted at some point, I think for Wendy. She's running for it right?" Carly whispered to their table.

"Yeah I think I did too. I voted Gibby for king, I hope he gets it," Freddie replied

Sam smiled to herself and laughed at the two. She knew their cluelessness was dependable.

A drumroll began to play. "Without further or due Ridgeway's Prom King and Queen are..." he ripped open an envelope, while Freddie chuckled at himself at how overdramatized this way, just like when they'd done the iCarly awards.

"...Freddie Benson and Carly Shay!"

The applause from the students was so loud that at first they didn't hear it. Then the spotlight found the two who stared at each other in disbelief. "Did you nominate us?" Carly called to Freddie over the applause and cheering.

"No," Freddie shouted back, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Sam stood up behind them, beaming. "Go up their Prom Queen. You too, Prom Nub," she said with a gentle push.

They walked up to the stage, smiling confusedly. Principal Franklin placed a crown on each of them, then asked "Anything you two would like to say to your fellow students."

They looked at each other. Freddie took the microphone, and started unsurely. "Well of course we want to thank both of you. Me especially. I mean, this was always possible for Carly, but I've always just been her nerdy tech friend."

Carly grabbed the mic from him, playfully swatting him. "Don't say that! I want to thank you all as well, this is incredible. I'm just not sure how this happened."

"Yeah, neither of us signed up to be nominees," Freddie added.

Principal Franklin smiled, "Well, you two can thank Sam for that. She nominated the both of you. She also told me which song to play if you two were to win."

Just as Carly and Freddie looked out at Sam and smiled, a familiar song came through the speakers.

_I can be fragile, I can break in two, But I know I'll swept up by you._

They walked down to the dance floor.

_And if I get frightened, you'll always be, a place of quiet calm to me._

As they reached it, they began to dance slowly, pressed together as the spotlight settled on them and their song played.

_And if you feel my love, just let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know._

Everything disappeared around them as they danced there. Carly thought back to the night at the Groovy Smoothie, where she'd felt the joy of a moment like this for the first time. She then looked up at Freddie, who looked down at her. Then they both did what they'd regretted not doing that night years ago and let their lips slowly meet each others.

_Cause you are meant for me._


	18. iParty After Prom

A few more songs played after Freddie and Carly were announced Prom King and Queen, and then the party was over. Some Ridgeway High students went their seperate ways, but most were headed in the same direction: the football team's after prom party. The Edgewater was the most beautiful hotel in all of Seattle, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It was expensive, but it was worth it. Most of the guys on the football team agreed because "Dude, who's not gonna get laid in this place, it's like a chick's dream come true?" For Jonah, he couldn't wait to see Sam bug when she walked into the Beatles-themed suite. For Freddie, it was because he couldn't wait to spend an amazing weekend with Carly, to see the look in her eyes when he opened the door to the penthouse suite, which took him quite a few $8 allowances and a bunch of side work doing computer repair to pay for.

The girls, meanwhile, knew that the party was at a hotel, but didn't know which one or how the guys managed to book it. When they pulled up to the Edgewater, their jaws simultaneously dropped.

"No way," Sam said staring out in disbelief.

"It's beautiful," Carly mumbled, speechless. She squeezed Freddie's arm, which was intertwined with hers.

As they walked in the lobby, and down a long corridor to a "conference" room, which the guys hollowed out, they were amazed by the beauty they saw around them. It looked like something out of a fairytale, except fairytales didn't take place in hotels for obvious reasons.

They walked into the back room and saw the boys decorated it in their own, well their own boy way. Their jerseys hung around the room along with a few streamers. The front of the room had speakers, playing some decent pop music with the occasional rock song, a few kegs, and a few bottles of wine. Carly rolled her eyes a bit and giggled.

"They didn't think that girls could handle beer," Freddie explained.

"They must've never met mama!" Sam said, grabbing Jonah's hand and heading for the keg.

"I'm sooooo not holding her hair if she pukes," Carly laughed.

"Carls, I'm probably going to drink a little bit but I don't want you to feel like you have to," Freddie explained, joining his hand with Carly's and look into her eyes, "I want you to be comfortable and I want tonight to be special."

She smiled at her boyfriend, his sweetness too much for her to bear. "I might have a little bit, but I don't want to get fall out wasted," she said, adding "you know how I get."

He nodded, understanding although he wondered if Carly thought that he'd take advantage if she did get drunk. He began to think that his plans for the night were a little too much, and she might take it the wrong way.

Carly saw the look of concern in his eyes. "What's the matter babe?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetheart, I just...I just want you to trust me."

"Trust you? Of course I--" Carly paused mid-sentence to think about what she'd said that sparked his reaction. Then she realized how "you know how I get" might've sounded. "Freddie, I didn't mean that I didn't wanna get that way around you. It's just, I don't want to be remembered as that sloppy drunk girl from prom night who had to be carried out by her boyfriend. You understand right?"

Freddie nodded, seeing what she meant. He looked at his girlfriend, still looking beautiful despite the hours of dancing in a hot catering hall. He took her hand and walked over to get some drinks, as the after-party began.

And it was quite a night of partying. Sam outdrank practically the entire football team and was still perfectly functional, which was more than could be said for a few of them, including Jonah. Carly was far from the drunkest girl there. Wendy took the cake there, being passed out in the corner of the room slightly after they got there. Freddie had also had a few drinks, but was far from drunk. He was just trying to loosen up for later on.

Later on came sooner than they knew. Around 3am, it was clear that the cheap wine had gotten to many of the girls and the now- empty kegs had tackled the football team. As people headed up to their rooms, Carly was trying to help Sam get Jonah up.

"I can't believe this dipthong wouldn't give me the room key when I asked him for it earlier," Sam said, rolling her eyes."'No babe, it's a surprise babe, I want it to be special babe.' If I end up sleeping in this freaking room, I'm gonna chick the chizz out of him--specially."

"Come on Sam, I'm sure we can get him to get up. I'll just--I'll go to the front desk and ask for a glass of water. I'll be right back." With that, Carly walked off.

Freddie saw this as his opportunity. "Sam, do me a favor."

"This better be important nub," she snarled.

"I have a surprise for Carly, I want to set it up in the room upstairs. Make sure she stays down here with you until I get back down here. I'll only be like 5 minutes."

"Alright Fredalupe, you're lucky I'm more peeved off at him than you right now," she turned back to Jonah, shaking him some more. "Go."

"Thanks Sam," he said, running for the elevator. He stopped, shook his head, and muttered "What up with the Fredalupe?" to himself, and continued on.

Meanwhile, Carly came back. She handed Sam a glass of water and had one for herself. Sam tried to get Jonah to drink some, but when he didn't, she dumped it over his head. She also took Carly's and did the same. He instantly shot up from his previously slumped over state, shaking water off himself. Carly looked back and forth between the two and laughed.

"Baby are you okay?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine." Jonah responded.

"Good," she said before whiping the smile off her face and changing the sweet tone of her voice. She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. "Now take me to the room before I beat you with jerky."

The three began to walk toward the elevator when Carly realized Freddie was missing. "Hey guys, where's --"

Just then, he appeared. "Right here babe, sorry. Had to help Gibby with something." He kissed her cheek and reached for her hand.

They got in the elevator, where Sam and Jonah got off a few floors below them. "Night guys," Jonah said walking off. Sam hugged Carly, whispering "Good luck." She then flicked Freddie in the forehead, and disappeared behind the closing door.


	19. iHave the Perfect Night

**hey guys, sorry this took so long but the new (& juicy) chapter is finally here. i tried to make this more romantic than smutty, but yet and still, if definitely not for the kids.**

**now that you've been warned, enjoy. thanks to all those who r&r and please keep it up!**

**

* * *

  
**

Carly and Freddie stood together in the elevator quietly. She leaned on his shoulder, eyes shut and listened to the murmur of the elevator in motion. She felt her stomach fall a bit as it came to a stop.

"Keep your eyes closed, I'll guide you in." Freddie spoke, softly as he kissed her forehead. She listened to his instructions, a smile on her face. Freddie had made the night truly magical for her, and she couldn't wait to fall asleep in his arms. Whatever happened between then and now, she decided, would be left up to fate.

She took careful steps behind Freddie, who held her hand tightly. She heard the click of a door opening as she took a few more steps forward, and the click of it closing behind her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

And so she did, her eyes quickly growing wide. Her jaw dropped slightly at the sight in front of her. There were couches framing a beautiful stone fireplace, a fire dully roaring in it's pit. It was beautiful, decorated like a cozy cabin but still filled with the feeling of true luxury. She saw a small staircase out of the corner of her eye, rose petals leading from where she stood up the stairs.

"Freddie, this is beautiful," she finally managed, remembering to speak.

"You deserve nothing less," he said, sweeping her off her feet literally and carrying her up the stairs. There, she saw a beautiful big bed, opposite another fireplace, the light from which dimly lit the room with the aid of a few candles. The bed was also covered in rose petals. Romantic music played softly in the background.

"I've never seen anything like this," she said, spinning around and surveying the room before stopping and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How did you--"

"Carly, don't worry about how. It's why I did this that matters."

"Why? I don't deserve this Freddie, I'm just Carly. You've known me forever and we've had so many amazing times together without all of this."

"So you don't like it," Freddie said, his voice small, his head hung in defeat.

"I love it. I just don't understand why."

"Carly Shay, you're not just someone I've known forever. You're the girl I've loved since I was twelve years old. You're the girl who stood up for me against countless people on countless occasions. You've been a friend to me when I wasn't even sure who I was or if I deserved friends. You've helped me through more problems than I can even count. You are the most beautiful girl I've _ever_ laid eyes on. Everytime I see you, everything gets better. You've changed my life in more ways than I can even begin to explain. I love you more than anything, and that's a feeling I'm sure isn't going to change."

She sat listening, her eyes on him as he took a step closer to her, and took a seat next to her on the bed. "I wanted to give you something to show how serious I am about you," he hesitated a moment, "about us."

Freddie reached into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a small box. Carly's heart skipped a beat as she saw it. She loved Freddie more than anything, and she was just as serious about him. Surely, though, he knew they were too young to get married. He wouldn't really do this, would he?

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. He took Carly's left hand and slid it on to her ring finger, where it sat daintily, two white gold pieces spiraling from opposite sides, meeting a diamond in the middle.

Carly looked at it, completely dumbfounded. "Freddie, this is beautiful, but--"

"I know what you're thinking, Carly, but I haven't lost my mind just yet," he smiled. "It's a promise ring. This signifies that I love you, and I promise to love you until I can replace that ring with another one that tells you how important you are to my life."

"It's perfect," she smiled, looking up at him. "You're perfect," she said, bringing her lips to his. The kisses began as soft pecks, escalating with time. It was wonderful, but their formal attire made it uncomfortable. Carly, realizing this would be the perfect time for her to surprise Freddie, broke their kiss, leaving a look of confusion on Freddie's face.

"Get comfortable," she explained, "I'll be right back." Freddie still looked confused as he watched Carly get up and walk into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her. He decided not to question it too much, and did what she said. He took off his shoes, his tuxedo jacket and vest, and his tie, throwing them over the back of a chair. He untucked his shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons before laying down, one arm bent behind his head.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Carly was trying to get her nerve to do what she wanted to do. She looked at herself in the mirror. She'd seen herself like this before, in between changing outfits or just getting out of the shower. She had taken off her dress, hanging it on a hook behind the door, and was left only in her bra and panties. She'd put careful consideration into it, wanting to look timeless and fabulous, but most importantly irresistable. She'd settled on black lace to match the black heels she was keeping on, but looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered if she should've gone for a different look. She fidgetted with her hair, removing the pin and putting it back in several times before she decided to leave it loose. She took a step back, examining herself one more time before turning toward the door. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself. She remembered Sam's words of encouragement, and took a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped out.

Freddie turned toward Carly and couldn't believe his eyes. There was a sparkle in her eye and her signature smile on her face. Freddie rose to his feet, trying to contain the stupid look on his face. Was this really happening? Was this really Carly Shay, standing in front of him wearing practically nothing? He'd seen Carly in a somewhat similar way before. They'd gone to the beach together a million times, where he'd seen her in a bikini that left him aching for more. But there was something about this that was different. It might've been the intimate setting, it might've been the fact that they were the only two there, he wasn't quite sure. What he was sure of, however, was that this was different.

"You look incredible," he said, exhaling sharply. He stood at one side of the end of the bed, her at the other.

"Thank you," she said, taking a step closer to him. "Freddie, I've been--"

"Wait, Carls, I don't want you to think that just because I gave you that ring, or just because of any of this, that you owe me something."

She chuckled. "That's what I was getting to, if you'd let me finish."

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down.

She stepped closer to him, using two of her fingers to pick his chin up, leaving them face to face. Her hand dropped to her side, then joined his. "Freddie, I've been thinking about this for a long time. I know we've only been together for a little bit, but I love you and I'm sure of that, and after hearing what you had to say, I'm sure you feel the same way. I think I'm ready to express that, this way, if you are."

Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carly had _been_ thinking about this. It wasn't everything he'd done for her tonight. She didn't feel like she owed it to him. She _wanted_ this. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you the thought has never crossed my mind, because it has, more than once. I'm ready for this, but I want to know for sure that you're ready for this too. I don't want you to ever have any regrets about this, because it's a big deal."

They both sat down next to each other, and remained silent for a moment. Carly broke the silence, turning more toward Freddie. He looked over at her and she leaned into him. She kissed him, leaning over him, her hand on his waist, her finger wrapped in his belt loop. Freddie was unsure of what to do with his own hands, moving them behind her as the hovered over her skin. He settled his right hand on the small of her back, his left on her right hip. They kissed for a moment before leaning back. Freddie pulled his body up from the edge of the bed until his head rested on a pillow. Carly crawled over his moving body, holding herself up over him. She then felt his arms guiding her down onto her side next to him as he also turned.

Their kissing got more passionate as they fit into each other, arms encasing one another. Carly moved her arm down, resting it against Freddie's chest before moving her hand to his buttons. She circles his buttons with her fingers as they kissed, and after a moment, began to unbutton them until his shirt was open. She moved herself closer to him, feeling her bare skin against his own. She'd never felt anything quite like this before, and the rush was carrying her along.

Freddie continued to play it safe. He kept his hands on Carly's waist the entire time, his arms meeting around her back as they got closer. He felt a stirring from below, but tried to conceal it from Carly. He wasn't sure what the etiquette with all this was, and what was supposed to happen when.

Carly, meanwhile, felt bold. The knot that was permanently in her stomach in anticipation for this moment disappeared, and was replaced by a different sensation that certainly was not in her stomach. She began to tug at Freddie's belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants. She then broke their kiss for a moment.

Both were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Freddie decided he needed to be more involved, and didn't want Carly to dominate the situation. "You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing from behind her ear down her neck. As he planted kisses on her collarbone, Carly's head spun. She let out a soft moan, which startled Freddie for a second, before he realized this meant he was doing good.

He took his shirt off and knelt on the bed, laying Carly down on her back before getting on top of her. He returned to kissing her neck and proceeded with caution as he got down to her chest. He stopped momentarily, looking up at Carly, who nodded in approval, as she felt Freddie's arms slide under her, undoing the clasp on her bra and removing it. She then leaned her head back, twitching underneath Freddie in response to feeling his lips on her chest. She felt his hands on her hips also, his fingers traveling down to remove the last bit of lace that covered her body.

Freddie brought his face back up to meet Carly's, kissing her sweetly. "I love you so much Carly."

"I love you too Freddie. Now um, before we uh, really do this, you're absolutely sure this is what you want."

"I'm positive as long as you are."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I am. There's just one more thing."

Freddie growled, kissing Carly's neck, "You're killing me here, Carls," he joked.

She giggled, kissing the top of his head. "I just wanted to know if you, um...I mean I wanted to ask you if you had...if you bought..."

Freddie couldn't help but snicker at Carly tripping over her words so much. She'd been so forward up to this point, he didn't think asking this essential question would get to her so much. "Yes baby, I have protection."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, because with all my planning, I kind of forgot that one little detail," she said, blushing as she looked away.

"Don't worry babe, I've got it. Now are we all set?"

"There's just one more thing."

"What's that?"

Carly smirked, "I think for this to work, you have to take those off."

Freddie looked down at his pants, and laughed, taking them off. Taking a deep breath, he removed his boxers. He rolled the condom on carefully before he returned to his position on top of Carly. She looked a bit shocked, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Carls, are you alright?" Freddie was worried by the look on her face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"You sure, Carls, because we really don't have to do this?"

"N-n-no, I want to do this. It's just...it's just..."

"Just what, babe?"

"I've never seen a...a..." Freddie looked at her expectantly, waiting to see if she'd say the word.

"I've never seen a penis," she whispered, blushing.

He smirked this time, amused again by Carly's shyness. She groaned. "You probably think I'm such a loser."

"Not at all. It's just, the whole confident, dominating thing was sexy, but this is the Carly I know and love."

She smiled, knowing that Freddie understood her and reaffirming that she was making the right decision. "Okay, enough talking. Come here."

They began to kiss passionately again, feeling their bare bodies against each other. Both felt like they were on top of the world. Freddie looked into Carly's eyes as she braced herself. She took a deep breath as Freddie positioned himself. "I love you Carly," he whispered.

"I love you too Freddie," she whispered back. Then she felt Freddie push himself inside her. She winced momentarily, then relaxed as the pain subsided.

Freddie started with a slow pace, slowtly gaining momentum. Carly let out a low moan as Freddie grunted above her. Her hands explored his back and his chest, their lips meeting periodically. Carly felt sensations she'd never felt before. Freddie was still amazed that this was happening with his dream girl.

As both of them came closer to their peak, the pace quickened rapidly. Carly's gentle carresses quickly turned into her nails clawing at Freddie's back. He leaned down to kiss her neck or bite her ear from time to time. As they came closer, Carly screamed out and Freddie's groans grew louder. The sheets were caught in between the two, half covering them and half balled up in Freddie's fists.

Just as Freddie began to feel like it was time, Carly cried out. "Oh my god, Freddie, oh my god I think I'm gonna---"

"Shit Carly, me too," he cried back. The two felt a mutual extacy as they reached climax together, panting and screaming each others name.

"Oh shit, oh Carly. I love you---so-much!" Freddie couldn't contain himself. As he felt his release, he heard Carly cry out.

"Ohhhhh, ahhhhhhh, Freddie, Freddie, oh my god, FREDWARD!" her eyes shot open wide as she felt her own climax, followed by Freddie collapsing on her.

He stayed there a moment before rolling off onto his back. Carly curled up next to him, her head on his chest. His heartbeat was still quick, just as hers was. He breathed deeply, his eyes opened sleepily. Carly's eyes scanned their bodies, glistening with sweat. Their chests fell and rose in sync. As she looked up, their eyes met. She smiled. "I love you so much, Freddie."

"I love you too, Carly," he kissed the top of her head. They laid in silence, arms around each other. Suddenly, Freddie started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Fredward, Carls? Really?" he laughed his way through his words.

She blushed furiously, playfully hitting his chest. He kissed her gently before letting her know how he felt. "Carly, that was amazing. I wouldn't want to ever experience that with anyone else."

"Me either," she said, kissing him again.

They exchanged sweet words and kisses for a few more minutes. Freddie looked down at Carly, who drifted off to sleep, her hand placed next to her head on his chest, ring glistening in the candlelight. He kissed the top of her head once more, whispering "I love you" before drifting off to sleep himself.


	20. iWake Up to Perfection

Freddie woke up slowly the next morning, or what seemed like morning. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the clock on the wall opposite the bed. It was already 2 in the afternoon. You couldn't blame them for sleeping in, he reasoned, since they'd had such a hectic day. He looked down to see Carly's head, rising and falling on his chest, mirroring his breathing. He smiled to himself as he recalled the events of last night. He looked around the room, careful not to move enough to wake Carly up. His clothes were all on the chair where he'd left them. The little bit that Carly was wearing littered the floor, along with the rose petals that had been on the bed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw their king and queen crowns. That seemed surreal too. He chuckled to himself. "If someone would've told me--or anyone really, that I, Freddie Benson, would be in bed with the prom queen...with Carly Shay, I think I would've passed out laughing," he thought. "Sam definitely would've. But I am. I made it through all the nubs Carly dated and I held my tongue when I wanted to just explode and tell her I was what she needed and it paid off. I'm with the girl of my dreams and this is just...just incredible."

He laid there a few minutes, basking in the glory of the perfect night. He felt Carly's head roll off of him, and he turned on his side facing her, assuming she woke up. Instead, she settled in her new position and continued sleeping. Freddie peered over her, trying to judge how much longer she'd be sleeping. She looked comfortable, and he figured that he had enough time to do something special for her.

He showered quickly. He tiptoed around the room, getting dressed first, then cleaning up. The rose petals were still fresh, surprisingly. Deciding not to waste them, he threw them on the floor. They descended to the floor, the room looking picturesque yet again. He went downstairs to the first floor of the penthouse, and called room service, being careful to whisper his directions to leave the cart just inside the door. He then grabbed a room key and walked to the elevator. He reached the first floor, where he saw Gibby and some of the other guys from the football team having lunch.

"Yo Benson!" they called, getting him to walk over.

"Hey guys, whatsup?"

"Nothing bro, just powering up for another night," one said, biting into a cheeseburger.

"And another keg," added Gibby, sipping his milkshake.

"So where's Carly?" asked Chris. He still liked to bring up Carly every chance he had and piss me off. "He was lucky I didn't kill him the night at her apartment," Freddie thought. "I'd kick his ass for even saying her name now if I wasn't in such a great mood. Besides, I can wait until after graduation, when I have nothing to lose."

"She's upstairs sleeping," he answered honestly.

Sam had just gotten out of the elevator, and stood out of sight, but close enough to hear them talking. What she happened to hear got her blood boiling.

"Way to go Benson, keeping Carly up _all_ night!"

"That a boy, Freddie!"

"Freddie Benson's gettin' it in!"

Sam was ready to haul off and go punch Freddie in the face repeatedly, then get Carly and leave. Freddie's voice rising above them all stopped her, however.

"Woah, guys chill!" he yelled, causing them to fall silent. "It's not even like that, Carly's not that kind of girl. We stayed up watching movies and she'd been up all morning yesterday getting ready. That's why she's still sleeping."

"So Benson's still a puss, just like I thought. No way you could get a chick like Carly Shay to sleep with you, once a dork, always a dork." Chris said, smirking.

"Maybe I just have this little thing called _respect_ for my girlfriend, Parker. I wouldn't expect you to understand, it's a couple too many letters for you," Freddie snarled. He took a breath, then said "I'm out, I'm gonna go get Carly flowers. Later Gib, later guys."

As he was walking away, Sam emerged from hiding. She first went over to the table, where they were all surprised to see her.

"I wanna let you know I just heard you what you nubs said about Carly. If I ever, ever, _ever_, hear anyone talk about her like that, or give Freddie shit for _not_ talking about her like that, you won't even live long enough to feel the pain of your beatdown."

They all knew Sam meant what she was saying, but Chris decided to roll his eyes at her anyway. She, of course, saw this. "You, Parker, have a death wish. Freddie got to kick your ass last time, but this time, I'd like my go at it. So watch it, mama doesn't play games."

She walked away after she felt her threat was sufficient. She ran to catch up with Freddie, who was just starting his walk down the block of the hotel. "Yo Freduardo!" she called. He stopped and waited for Sam.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I saw what you did back there. I know it's tough for a dude to do that, and I just wanted to say that was really...un-nubbish of you."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"I also know," Sam started slowly. "Well, I was talking to Carly, and I know what she was thinking about, and I don't know if it happened or not or even if you have any idea what I'm talking about. But if you do and if it did and you said that anyway, that's even more un-nubbish."

"Thanks Sam."

Just as she was about to walk away, he said "Sam wait!" She turned around.

"Thank you," she looked back confusedly.

"For last night," he explained. "Everything at prom. It made the night even better for her, and it means a lot to me."

"I love her too you know. Carly's like the sister I never had."

This time, Freddie looked confused. "The sister I never had that I actually wanted," Sam explained. "I'd do anything to make sure she's happy. I'm glad I can count on you to do the same."

Freddie did something he rarely ever did. He stepped closer to Sam and held his arms open. She hesitated before stepping in and hugging Freddie back.

"So," she stepped back "where are you off to?"

"Getting Carly flowers, and waking her up to lunch in bed."

She smiled "You're a good guy Freddie. Now go, make her day, tell her to text me when she gets up."

"Will do," he said, walking away.

After twenty minutes, Freddie walked back into the room, roses in hand. He saw the cart of food and took the tray off the top, wheeling the cart out of the room. He then took the tray upstairs, walking into the bedroom.

He saw Carly, still sleeping. The sunlight came in from the windows, illuminating her face. Her legs were entangled in the sheets as she laid on her side. She looked beautiful, totally perfect in every sense of the word.

He laid the tray down on the side of the bed he had slept on. He laid the bouquet of flowers next to it. He looked over at her, and then walked over to her side of the bed. He nudged her over a bit, sitting next to her. He lightly shook her arm. "Carly," he whispered. "Carly, babe, wake up."

She stirred for a moment before she opened her eyes. She smiled and whispered, "Good morning baby."

He kissed her head, laughing slightly. "Carls it's almost 4 in the afternoon. We're far beyond good morning."

"Wow" she yawned. "I slept like a baby," she said, sitting up, securing the sheet around her. She saw what laid next to her.

"Breakfast--I mean, lunch and flowers? Freddie, you didn't have to do this," she beamed.

"I wanted to babe. Now eat up, I was downstairs and they're talking about having a crazy night tonight."

She laughed and started eating. After she finished, he reminded her to text Sam.

_Hey Sam, just got up and had lunch. whatsup?_

_**Hey cupcake. i'm jc with jonah. how'd last night go?**_

_Amazing! ;)_

_**So u guys did?!**_

_Yupp :D How about u and jonah?_

_**Nah, he was too drunk. he did good though, mama's sleepin in the same bed one of the beatles did :)**_

_Awesome! the room up here's really nice too. what's going on tonight? what time are they starting downstairs?_

_**Gib's a nutcase. i asked him the same thing, they said 7. wanna go walk around by the water in like an hour, then we can come back whenever and just join em?**_

_Sure. see u at 5!_

Carly got dressed and ready while Freddie napped. They went down to meet Sam and Jonah at five, and walked around talking. Before they knew it, it was 8, and they began to walk back.

The boys fell behind them, talking about sports. As they walked ahead, Sam decided to tell Carly what happened earlier that day. Carly listened intently as Sam told the story.

After she finished, Carly looked back at Freddie, who was passionately talking about football. She caught his eye momentarily and smiled. He smiled back with his usual smile, the smile that melted her every time.

"I'm glad you told me that Sam," she said turning back around.

"I just wanted you to know that you made the right decision. Freddie's a great guy and you have no regrets to be made."

She smiled, hearing what she already knew.

That night, the four friends partied with the rest of the Ridgeway students there. They ate and drank and had a good time. Jonah carried Sam off around 1am. As they walked away, she winked at Carly, who knew that Sam was making her own right decision.

It was almost 3 AM when Carly and Freddie stumbled into the room laughing. Both had been drinking, deciding to have a night of normal partying, and were a little intoxicated. They went up to their rooms, changing and relaxing and sat on the bed.

Carly had a little more to drink than Freddie had. She started to kiss him, first slowly, then with growing passion. Freddie was enjoying it, but when Carly reached for his shorts, he pulled back. He was afraid the liquor had made her a bit too comfortable.

"What's the matter Freddieeeeeee?"

He laughed, having heard Carly talk like this quite a few times before. "Nothing babe, I just had an idea."

"Whattt?"

"Instead of doing that, while we've been drinking and all, why don't we play a game?"

* * *

**Well guys, sorry to leave it as a sort of cliffhanger, but I didn't want to run this chapter on too long. Just to let you know, I'm hoping to have some fluffy moments in the next chapter relating back to previous iCarly episodes (it has to do with the game), so if you have any fluffy Creddie favorites, feel free to comment and I'll try to incorporate them in. Also, let me know if you have any ideas for what happens with Sam and Jonah. Thanks for reading :]**


	21. iLearn About Love

"Freddieeeeee," she whined before realizing he had a point. "What kind of game do you have in mind?" she said, not quite defeated yet.

"Well, it'd be like truth or dare, except without the dares."

"Why no dares?"

"Because I think we're both too drunk, and any dares will result in one of us getting hurt or us doing what we're trying not to do in the first place."

"Good point," she agreed. "So you ask a question first."

What to ask Carly. He'd had a million questions he was dying to know over the years, but after the amazing weekend they'd been having, he felt like he had all the answers. He thought about it though, unaware that Carly was admiring the different facial expressions he made as he thought. He figured he would start out with a fairly easy question, see where the conversation went.

"Do you regret dating any of the guys you've dated?" he asked, trying not to put any particular spin on the question. He wanted Carly to answer honestly, not to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Not at all," she responded almost automatically. She followed it up with an explanation, "I needed to kiss some frogs to realize what a prince I had right here all along."

He smiled, leaning over and kissing her. She tried pulling him in again, her buzz controlling her body and her mind doing little to object. Freddie pulled back, bringing his mouth to her ear. "You're turn," he whispered. He sat back up and smiled, and Carly shot him a look of frustration. He just blew her a kiss, knowing Carly had little ability of staying mad at anyone.

She tried to think, although she had only one thing on her mind. This was totally unlike Carly. She was never the girl who wanted to be physical with anyone. In fact, she'd essentially avoided it with every guy she'd ever dated. But Freddie was different, so different. She felt something when her and Freddie made love. It was beyond magical, beyond anything she'd ever felt before. It was the union of two bodies and two souls, just like everyone told her it would be when it was right. She'd felt like the missing piece of her was recovered, clicked into place where it should forever stay.

"Carls? It's still your turn you know.."

She snapped out of her trance. His voice melted her. "I'm thinking," she said, when really all she was thinking about was the way his shirt rested against his muscular chest and arms. She was thinking about the way those muscular arms felt around her. She was thinking about how addicted to Freddie Benson's love she was in every aspect it existed.

"What made you fall in love with me?" she asked. It might seem like a stupid question to anyone else, but to Carly, it was something she was never sure of. All she knew was that he loved her, always had, and hopefully always would.

What shocked Carly was that Freddie didn't want to answer. The look on his face grew serious. "It's a long story Carls." he said in a tone of voice she'd never heard before.

"We're telling each other the truth here, right? Well, I have all the time in the world for you and I want to hear it." She sipped the wine she almost forgot she had on the nightstand.

Freddie sighed. "It a really complicated thing, Carly, but if you really want to hear it, here it goes," he breathed deeply. Carly kept her eyes on him steadily. "Here's what I remember. I was walking up the stairs with a big box in my hands. It had my computer in it. It was brand new and my mom had just gotten it for me to ease the blow of the move. She was in the elevator with the moving men bringing up the couch. I was by myself. I walked into my new apartment and it was starting to fill up with all of our stuff. I couldn't help but realize that some stuff was missing, but I knew my mom got rid of it. My aunts talked to me about it and told me that even though I was sad, I needed to be strong for my mom."

"Freddie, stop. Forget the question, we don't need to talk about this."

"No, Carly, I want to," she nodded at him, and he continued. "I sat in my new room, and started setting up some of my stuff. My Galaxy Wars sheets were on my bed, and I was setting up my computer. By the time I was done, everything was in the house. Instead of unpacking, my mom went to bed. I could hear her crying and I wished I could make things better, but at 9 years old I was pretty sure I couldn't fix a broken heart."

"Freddie--"

"I tried to go to sleep that night, but I couldn't. I noticed my mom had a to-do list in the kitchen, and one of the things on it was 'find Mark's football'. I remembered packing the football in one of the boxes. It was on the very top, so I thought it might've fell in the hallway. I snuck out of my apartment to go look for it, and found it in the elevator. I walked back to my apartment and as I was walking, I saw a guy walking down the hall with a girl who looked my age on his shoulders. She was laughing and smiling. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Looking at her smile made me forget about all my problems for a minute. I was disappointed when she went into her apartment. I went to bed when I got back to my apartment, and I fell asleep feeling hopeful that things would get better, just because I saw that girl smile."

Carly had tears in her eyes. She knew Freddie was fighting his as he continued to talk. "The next day, my mom was unpacking. She found a few more of my dad's things and she started to cry again. I just stood there, trying to think of what I could do. I walked over to her and hugged her. She just looked at me, something she hadn't done much lately. She said 'Freddie, love is wonderful because your whole life can change just by seeing a person's face. But be careful what happens when you can't see their face anymore, because that will change your whole life too.'"

"That's a lot for a nine year old to take in."

"It was. I couldn't blame her though. She lost her one and only love in a car accident. She couldn't have known it was coming and she was upset with the world. Something great came from that though. Later that day, the girl from the hallway came to my house with her older brother. She had a tray of cupcakes in her hand, and bounced up to me. She said 'Hi, I'm Carly' and she smiled at me. From that moment on, I was determined to keep seeing your face."

She threw her arms around Freddie, and at that moment, she knew everything was perfect. Freddie had opened up to her like no one else ever did. Now she was ready to open up to him too.

Apparently, Freddie had read her mind. "Well, now it's time for my question. What made you fall in love with me?"

"Time and consideration," Carly answered. Freddie snickered, because it was such a Carly kind of answer, vague but polite. "I'm serious. Every time you complimented me, every time you mentioned how much you liked me, it made me think about it. Then it got to the point that I thought about it on my own, and before I knew it, it was all I could think about. And then... you got hit by the truck and everything changed."

"But Carls, I told you you were the same Carly and I was the same Freddie."

"And we were. It wasn't either of us that changed. It was more that I realized something. I couldn't keep on holding off on telling you how I felt because I couldn't depend on you being there forever. I came too close to losing you and it made me realize I never wanted to. You asking me to wait made me upset because I couldn't get it across to you that I cared about you without it seeming superficial. Then I stopped stressing because I knew it was going to happen and nothing would get between us, we just had to wait for the time to be right."

Freddie kissed Carly tenderly. "When it comes to you, there's never a wrong time." They continued to kiss and that night, Freddie and Carly made love again. They fell asleep in each other's arms and knew that it was the only place either ever wanted to be.


	22. iGet Ready to Graduate

Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Jonah all returned home the next morning. For the next few weeks, they just enjoyed high school, knowing they only had a little time left in halls of Ridgeway. Everyone seemed to be floating around happily since prom. Carly and Freddie felt closer than ever after their nights together at the Edgewater. Sam and Jonah also seemed closer, their night together changing things between them as well.

Although the days got longer, every day at Ridgeway seemed shorter, bringing them closer and closer to the end. Before they knew it, Carly and Sam were at the mall, shopping for graduation dresses. As they strolled between stores, they talked about all the hectic happenings in their lives.

"Can you believe it Carls? We're gonna be in New York in less than 4 months."

"I know, it's insane," Carly answered, almost hypnotically.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, noticing a recent change in her best friend.

"I've just been stressed planning the iCarly Graduation Special."

"Well, don't worry about me, I'm doing my part. I've got everything you gave me so far memorized."

"That's good. I'm worried about Freddie, though. He's been working on his speech forever now. On top of that, he's been working on the graphics for the show, and on top of that he's been helping Spencer with wedding stuff."

"I've got to hand it to the nub, he's keeping up well. So speaking of wedding stuff, how's Jessie holding up?"

"Like the opposite of Spencer. She's got it all organized. We're going to check out the bridesmaid dresses the week after graduation by the way. Gosh, it seems like so much to do between now and August."

"I can't believe Jessie made me one of her bridesmaids, she didn't have to do that."

"Of course she did, Sam. You're family," she smiled at her best friend.

They walked into a store and searched through racks of dresses. "Where's Freddork today?" Sam asked as she held a dress up to herself, only to put it down moments later.

"He went with Spencer to Socko's aunt Jewel's store to look for a wedding ring for Jessie."

"Gotcha. Oh, I forgot to ask you, how'd your sit down with Spencer go about you and Freddie living together?"

"It went really well. He said he was going to have to have a long talk with Freddie about it some other time, but I figure it can't be any worse than whatever he said to him at prom, right?"

Sam gave her a look and Carly groaned. "Ohhh, this is gonna be bad."

"Spencer's not a naturally mean guy, Carls, he'll scare him but he's not going to talk him out of it or anything."

"You're right. What I should be scared for is when we tell Mrs. Benson tonight."

"Can I watch?"

"Sam."

"Fine. Can't blame me for wanting to see the woman's head do a 360," Sam laughed, as Carly rolled her eyes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the mall. When they got home, Spencer and Freddie were already there, making spaghetti tacos together and dancing around the kitchen. Carly and Sam interrupted the funny sight to make them turn around, as they ran up the loft stairs with their dresses. Freddie and Spencer laughed as they exchanged comments about women and their secrecy.

When the girls came back down, they sat at the table while Freddie and Spencer served them. The girls sat at the table. As Sam grumbled about being hungry, Carly watched Freddie. This was the most relaxed she'd seen him in a while. With everything going on, he was stressed 24/7. As much as she thought about doing nice things where he could relax, she gelt guilty each time for taking up more time he could be spending getting something else done. Any time that wasn't spent on school, iCarly, or wedding preparations was spent in his room, perfecting his graduation speech, working on graphics for the iCarly Graduation Spectacular, or making lists of things that needed to be done with Spencer for that week.

Carly felt responsible for everything he had to do: the graduation speech because she couldn't help with it, iCarly tech work because she asked him to do it, and Spencer's wedding preparations because she and Jessie had asked him to help. She even approached Mrs. Benson with her concerns, who told Carly that Freddie did well under pressure, and that she shouldn't worry. Despite that, she felt guilt.

Carly had dazed out so much that she hadn't even realized that Sam had left the room to answer a phone call and that Freddie was standing in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Spencer, check this out, she's totally gone right now," he said, before turning his attention back to Carly. "Carls? Carly? Carly!" Spencer laughed, and Freddie continued, wildly waving his arms in front of her. "Carly Shay, your boyfriend is the latest pregnant man. I'm pregnant with a baked potato. I think it's Gibby's." Spencer was now hysterical as the expression on Carly's face remained the same.

As they turned back to what they were doing, Carly snapped back to reality. "Guys, is the food ready yet?" Spencer and Freddie turn to each other and burst out laughing. Sam walks back in the room, and looks at the two guys, then at Carly. She shrugs, and sits at the table.

As they eat dinner, Carly looks at around the table. She tries to take in every detail, knowing that in a little bit of time, things would be different. It would be Freddie and her sitting across a table looking at each other, perhaps with Jonah and Sam joining them on occasion. When they did return to Seattle, Jessie's would be here, no longer a guest, but a woman in her home with her husband.

After dinner, Sam left to meet up with Jonah, and Spencer got back to work on a sculpture he was making Jessie as a wedding present. Carly quietly went up to the iCarly studio, where she sunk into a beanbag and sighed. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Freddie walk in.

"Carly? Carls? Baby?"

"Huh?" she said, recomposing herself. "Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you walk in."

"You haven't heard much today," he says, as he drags another beanbag over and sits next to her. "Talk to me, what's on your mind?"

"Freddie, you have other things you could be doing right now. I don't need to talk, I'm fine."

Freddie was a bit taken aback. "Carls, look, I'm sorry if I haven't had that much time to be with you these past few weeks, but I'm here now and it's the only place I want to be. I just want to make sure you're alright."

She felt a pang of guilt, realizing how what she'd said sounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I've just been thinking a lot today."

"About what?" Freddie said as he felt his heart speed up. He always worried that what they had was too good to be true, and that one day she would change her mind.

"It's just," she sighed, "when me and Sam were looking at the dresses today, I realized this is real, you know? It's been becoming more real, each time Jessie asks me for my opinion on a wedding thing, each time I sit down to put the iCarly Graduation Spectacular together."

"Is it an extravaganza or a spectacular?"

"I don't know yet, I think it's a spectacular extravaganza. That's not the point. The point is, we're really graduating, and everything's really changing and it's a lot to handle and I haven't wanted to come talk to you about it because you're so busy and you're already doing so much for me and I feel so guilty and---"

"Woah, Carls, _slow _down. You're forgetting to breathe between words again."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a little...overwhelmed."

"Carly, it's okay to not have everything together all the time. You don't have to be perfect. What you're feeling is totally normal. And please, don't worry about me. I love you and I don't mind adding a little more to my plate as long as it's for you. Just make sure you're not doing more than you can handle. Give yourself a few minutes to relax once in a while. It's not a crime, I promise."

"I guess you're right babe. It's just a lot going on at once."

"I know. And hey, for the record, I could be in the middle of open heart surgery, and I wouldn't be too busy to talk to you."

"Performing it or having it done?"

"Either," he smiled. "Now how about you and me take the night to relax. Spencer's wedding stuff is done for the week, I finally perfected my speech, and I'm almost done with the graphics for iCarly. I think we should kick back with the Girlie Cow Movie and a bowl of popcorn. I can almost promise you we won't make it through either one," he smirked.

Carly rolled off of her beanbag, and straddled Freddie, putting her arms just behind his head. She kissed his neck, whispering seductively into his ear. "That sounds _wonderful_." He grinned. "But you know what would be even more wonderful?" she asked.

"What?"

She sat up, looking Freddie in the eye. "If you would stop putting off us going to your place and telling your mom we're getting a place together."

Freddie groaned, leaning his head back and running both hands through his hair. "Carrrrlyyyyyy, you_ know_ it's not that easy."

"You have to tell her eventually. What do you plan on doing, telling her the day we leave?"

"That would be a favorable time, yes."

"Freddie, come on," she said getting up and trying to pull him up with her.

"No Carly, I'm not having this discussion with her today."

"Pleaaaasseeeee."

"Carly," he whined, pleading with his eyes.

She responded in a way that had proven successful many times before. She widened her eyes, putting a sweet look on her face. "For me?" she asked, her voice high and innocent.

The next thing Freddie knew, he was putting his key into his front door, while Carly muttered words of encouragement to him. He pushed open the door to see his mother on the couch, watching a Dateline special on parents who aren't protective enough of her children. Anyone could tell she was quite into it.

"Look Carls, she's enjoying herself, let's leave her alone," he whispered, watching her from the door.

Carly pulled the door shut behind them, drawing Mrs. Benson's attention away from the TV. "Fredward, Carly, you two never spend time over here, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Mrs. Benson," Carly smiled. Freddie wondered how she could look into the face of impending disaster and smile. "We have something we'd like to talk to you about."

"Oh my--oh. Oh. OH!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed, going through various emotions on her face. "Fredward Benson, I cannot believe that you'd be so--oh my goodness, Carly. Don't panic, this is a bad situation but there's a lot of options and I'm sure we can talk to Spencer and--"

Carly was listening on, confusion all over her face, while Freddie caught on to what his mom was talking about. "Mom, Carly's not pregnant. That's not what we came here to discuss."

"Oh thank goodness!" she breathed a sigh of pure relief. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Freddie was praying Carly would take over but instead she glanced at him expectantly. "Well mom," he began, beads of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. "As you know, Carly and I will be headed to New York in a few months. I know that NYU has been sending me paperwork about the dorms, and roommates and all of that. But it just so happens, I've already found myself a great roommate."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Benson asked, intrigued to find out where her son was going with this.

"Yeah. You're looking at her. Mom, Carly and I are going to get a place together. I thought about this and I've got my mind made up. It's better than living in the dorms, and I don't want to be surrounded by strangers. I know that ultimately, you're paying for it and you make the final decision, but I'm asking you to _please_ consider what I'm saying."

Carly sat nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Freddie had unintentionally squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the screaming that he was positive was inevitable.

And yet, silenced filled the room. Carly reasoned that Mrs. Benson was in shock, and would begin freaking out once she processed what was just said.

The biggest surprise of all was awaiting them when Mrs. Benson finally spoke. "Fredwa--Freddie, I think that's a great idea."

Carly's head shot up from where it was steadily gazing. Freddie's eyes popped open so wide that he resembled a cartoon character.

"Are you serious, Mrs. Benson?" Carly asked, her tone clearly displaying her disbelief.

"Very serious Carly. Dormitories are disgusting and unsanitary, as are many of the things that occur in them. I've been reluctant to let Freddie live in one, and I don't think he's quite ready to live totally alone. At least he'll be with someone I can trust." she smiled at Carly endearingly with her final sentence.

Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Now mom, I'm not exactly _asking_ you to worry here, but you're not...not _concerned_ about me living alone with a member of the opposite sex, my girlfriend nonetheless?"

"Well, of course I'm concerned, I'm your mother. But there's one thing that I've realized over my years of overprotective parenting classes and tick baths and the 'Keeping Your Child Super-Safe' pearcasts. it's that you can love someone and care about them no matter what, but sometimes you might protect them from the wrong things. You're 18 years old now Fredward, you're a man. I've got to let you grow up, or you'll never be a good man, and that's what I've always wanted for you above everything else."

Carly watched, and it was like an after-school special. Freddie was so touched by his mother's words that he turned his head away from Carly as he got up and hugged his mother. He didn't want his girlfriend seeing the tears in his eyes.

After a few moments of them whispering endearing words to each other, Freddie straightened himself up. Carly thanked Mrs. Benson for her understanding with a hug before they left the apartment.

There was silence between the couple as they returned to the iCarly studio. Freddie sat himself down on a beanbag chair. Carly plopped herself on his lap, kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For you getting over your fear," she chuckled, adding, "I just don't understand how you aren't afraid of giving a speech in front of a couple of hundred people when you're so afraid to talk to your mom.

"I guess you're right babe," he said. He grabbed the remote from under him, turning on the TV. He kissed Carly's neck, causing her to giggle. "Now how about that Girlie Cow, that bowl of popcorn, and that promise," he mumbled into her neck as his lips met the plunging neckline of her shirt.

She smiled at him as he looked at her seductively, knowing that their time off today was time well spent.


	23. iGraduate

**Author's Note: Here's the long awaited graduation chapter! This fic isn't over just yet, fear not. This is a long one, so get a snack and get comfortable. Above all, enjoy.**

* * *

Freddie sat on the couch in the Shay loft. The commotion around him had become familiar. Just like the day of prom, everyone was running around frantically. Carly and Sam were upstairs getting ready. All he heard from them was the occasional bickering about where something was or how something looked. Spencer frantically ran around, searching for the special tie that Socko's cousin, Tyler, had made for the occasion. Jessie stood just outside the kitchen, calmly ironing the two girls' graduation gowns. The same thing was happening across the hall, where Mrs. Benson found a small, nearly undetectable wrinkle in Freddie's gown.

Freddie sat back and reveled in the chaos. He knew that this is what he'd miss most in New York. He'd still experience the type of disharmony that was exclusive to him, Carly, and Sam, but it wasn't quite the same. There was something comforting about knowing that the adults in their lives were often living in a similar frenzy. It usually had to do with them, which reminded the three how much Spencer and Mrs. Benson cared. It also gave him a glimmer of hope for the future, that not all was lost in the process of growing up.

His thoughts were disrupted by the clicking of heels down the stairs. He turned around and saw none other than the blonde headed demon. Sam smiled widely as she pranced around the living room. Watching her made Freddie grin, knowing how proud she was of herself.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about that very fact since she first opened her eyes that morning. Here she was, Sam Puckett, known by all as a trouble maker, a juvenile delinquent that got lucky enough to find a best friend to keep her out of any serious trouble. No one thought she'd make it through high school, but here she was, hours away from her graduation.

The only damper on her day is that her mother wouldn't be there to witness it. Sam's mom loved her daughters to death, although she might not have shown it as much to Sam as she did to the less-present Melanie. But for all her love, she had little faith. She feared Sam's destiny was one similar to her father's: a life spent going through the legal system, in and out, until being in the wrong place at the wrong time forced him to disappear from the face of the earth, and their lives, altogether. She'd scheduled a trip to see a "friend" and get some work done the same weekend as the graduation, not believing Sam would be walking that day.

Melanie would be there, however, proud of her sister regardless of her mother's beliefs about her ultimate life's path. Her own graduation wasn't until the week after, and Sam planned on surprising her by attending. It was her own way of saying thank you for all the times she should have in the past.

The smile on Sam's face couldn't be erased. Not only did she feel good, but she felt like she looked good also. She'd splurged on a slightly expensive dress with some money her grandmother had sent her as a congratulations. The dress was strapless, with rows of tiny fabric roses bunched together, before the champagne color fabric fell loosely at an empire waistline. The color of the complemented her golden locks, which fell past her shoulders in their usual soft curls.

"You look great Sam," Freddie said, smiling at his friend in a way that was rare between the two.

"Thanks Freddie, you...you don't look hideous either," she said with a smile.

"This is the longest I've ever seen you two go without insulting each other," Jessie commented from where she stood. "Don't worry, if anyone asks, I'll tell them it's the nostalgia, and you'll both be back to normal shortly." The two laughed at her, knowing she was part of their big, crazy family now.

"Who's ready to be a high school graduate!?" Carly called excitedly, announcing her presence in the room.

Freddie got up and hugged his girlfriend. "Babe, you look amazing, as always," he said, kissing her cheek.

She spun around, and giggled. "I am feeling pretty good about today," she said, beaming. Freddie looked at the sparkle in her eyes, brighter than the sparkling hot pink sequins adorning the top of her spaghetti strapped dress. A matching hot pink, satin bow hugged her midsection, just above her navel. The bottom half of the dress had scattered bunching before ending just above her knee.

Carly reached over and straightened the collar of Freddie's dark blue button down. "You're just like my mom Carls, I bet that's the first thing she does when she walks in here," he said, his smirk making her insides flutter despite what he'd just said.

With the three friends excitedly beaming about the upcoming event, it was the first time one of Spencer's light up clothing items wasn't the brightest thing in the room. He smiled, looking over at the three young adults in front of him, and thinking of all the times they stood awaiting him when they were younger. He couldn't believe how time flew. The glimmer of Jessie's engagement ring caught the corner of his eye as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Mrs. Benson came in, and just as Freddie predicted, she adjusted his collar. They then began taking pictures of the soon to be graduates, looking happier than they ever had. Mrs. Benson got choked up as she took a picture of Carly and Spencer. He never looked prouder of his little sister, and she never looked more appreciative of her older brother. Surprisingly, Spencer also got choked up, when taking a picture of Mrs. Benson and Freddie. He saw two people who had been through so much, and gotten through it together. He made a promise to himself to make sure Mrs. Benson wouldn't be lonely once Freddie and Carly left for New York.

The last picture to be taken was something of a family portrait. Lewbert, in his one act of kindness since he'd began working the Bushwell Plaza lobby, offered to snap the picture. Sam stood between Carly and Freddie, all three with their arms around each other. Mrs. Benson stood behind Freddie, while Spencer and Jessie stood behind the two girls. All were related in ways beyond blood. They'd shared moments together that were unforgettable. They'd laughed and cried together. Most importantly, they'd all loved each other wholeheartedly through it all.

An hour later, the halls of the Seattle Community Center were filled with graduates lining up to make their entrance. Inside, proud family members and friends were scrambling to find seats, hoping they'd be at a good angle for pictures. Melanie had met Mrs. Benson, Spencer, and Jessie inside, where they'd gotten perfect seats, front and center. In the aisle over, Gibby's mom was walking to her seat, when she spotted Spencer and waved. He waved back, blushing.

"She really doesn't look that much like Gibby," Jessie teased, having heard the story about their short-lived relationship from Carly and Sam.

Spencer sunk down in his seat. He was saved as Pomp and Circumstance began to play. The slow procession of graduates began into the Community Center auditorium. Freddie was the first to be seen, as they walked in alphabetical order. Mrs. Benson let out a squeal as she Freddie walked down the aisle, the adornment over his gown marking his achievement. She took a few pictures before settling down, much to the surprise of everyone expecting her to embarrass Freddie.

They continued to watch as more familiar faces from Ridgeway came and went. After a few minutes, they saw Sam. Melanie smiled at her sister, who stood tall and proud of herself. Her and Spencer took pictures of Sam, the blue gown bringing out the blue in her eyes. Melanie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Sam that happy. For once, they seemed truly identical.

Just as Sam was reaching her seat, Carly began down the aisle. Her movements looked careful, and Spencer couldn't help but chuckle. Carly had seen one too many movies where someone fell and humiliated themselves during their high school graduation, and she was determined not to be that person.

The remainder of the Ridgeway senior class filed in, followed by their teachers. After that, everyone was seated. A welcome speech was given by Jake Crandall. Freddie listened to him, realizing that even though he was class president and a jock, he wasn't as perfect as he once seemed. He no longer felt envious of him. Instead, he felt sorry that he had to jump through hoops to be who he was. Freddie had something better, people who loved him for who he was.

Next, Principal Franklin took the stage to give his speech. Although none of the trio could see each other at that moment, each smiled to themselves. Principal Franklin was one of the most influential people in their high school lives. He didn't reign over them, waving his superiority like a flag. Instead, he showed he appreciated them, and gave them the benefit of the doubt in situations where they might not have gotten it otherwise. He was one of the most understanding people they'd come to know, and they would miss him.

Principal Franklin stood tall and waited for the applause to stop before he began. "Ridgeway graduates, parents, friends, and faculty, we stand here today to celebrate. It's standard for a principal to say that the graduating class is unforgettable and unique. The Ridgeway High School class that stands before me, however, is truly a group of people who have left their mark on the school--and on my life. Never before has their been a class that is full of such a plethora of talented, unique individuals. There are some things that will never be the same now that you've walked out of those doors. I'll have to grow accustomed to an opening in my weekly schedule that has been filled by Samantha Puckett the past few years," Everyone laughed as Sam smiled, not at all offended by the comment. "The hallways will be free of a dancing, shirtless Gibby, something which I'll certainly never get used to. Finally, I'll never again get bags of mail from die-hard iCarly fans, trying to help their favorite web-stars. But the way I see it, you've all left your mark on Ridgeway, and now it's time for you to branch out. I look forward to seeing what kind of march each of you leave on the world."

The audience cheered. Sam turned around to look at Carly. Carly was both touched and astonished to see tears in Sam's eyes. There were few people who could evoke emotion from her, but it was clear that now Principal Franklin had been added to the list. Sam and Carly exchanged a look of nervousness, knowing what was up next.

"And now, without further ado, I'm proud to present Ridgeway's valedictorian, Mr. Freddie Benson."

There was another wave of applause as Freddie took to the stage. Carly and Sam both fidgeted nervously in their seats, excited to hear the speech Freddie had put so much time and work into. He stood up straight, looking more confident than ever before. Carly couldn't help but notice how much sexier it made him.

Freddie cleared his throat before he began. "Principal Franklin, faculty members, family, and friends, on behalf of my fellow graduates I'd like to thank you all for being here, and for your support throughout our time here at Ridgeway. Without you, we would not be standing here today." Sam rolled her eyes, hoping the rest of his speech wouldn't be this nubbish.

"Now, I know you're all thinking I'm going to be making a speech here. Like valedictorians before me, you're expecting to hear me quote powerful leaders, recite some inspirational sayings, and leave you all feeling confident about our future as a class. That is not what I'm here to do today. Instead, I'm here to tell you all a story, filled with the ways being at Ridgeway has changed my life. It all started when Ridgeway was just a middle school. I was just your average kid, a few friends, a crush, and some hobbies. I spent a lot of time with my mom, doing more things together than most guys my age did with their moms. It was something that once embarrassed me, but now reminds me of the value of family. My life was unchanging every day, and I was okay with that. Then, all of the sudden, the girl of my dreams asks for a favor. I say yes without thinking twice, not knowing I'd be dealing with a blonde headed demon in the process. As it turned out, they were pretty funny, and a little slip up on my part shared that with the web. A couple of bright ideas later, a little web show you all know as iCarly was born. And for that, I have Sam Puckett's delinquent behavior to thank, along with Ms. Briggs' temper, Principal Franklin's fair handling of issues, and last but not least, Carly Shay's brilliant ideas."

He paused, looking behind him at Principal Franklin and Ms. Briggs, both smiling, before looking ahead again and finding Carly and Sam in the audience, listening intently with smiles on their faces. He then continued on.

"Now, you may be wondering how a punishment from a teacher, a mix up in tapes, and the creation of a web show relates to my time here at Ridgeway. The answer is simple. Through that small chain of events, my high school experience was shaped. I learned about the importance of hard work, and how rewarding it felt when that work paid off. I learned about the unbreakable bonds of true friendship, about the importance of family, and about how sometimes, the former becomes part of the latter. I learned about deceit, about rejection, about standing up for yourself when it feels like the world is against you. I learned not to be afraid to grow up, or to try new things, whether or not your attempts are successful. I learned about love, and how it never happens the way you expect it to. I learned that you shouldn't just be okay with your life, but always strive for more. Most importantly, I learned who I am. I figured out what made me Freddie Benson and why I should never compromise those things for anyone. So today, I ask my fellow graduates to look back on the past few years and think about what you learned. Take those lessons into the future, and be who you are regardless of who tells you to do otherwise. I did, and I have Ridgeway High School to thank for that. Thank you."

Freddie was amazed when he got a standing ovation. He looked to Carly, who had tears in her eyes, but jumped up and down clapping. He looked at Sam, who cupped her hands together and was cheering. Finally, he looked at his family: his mother, who looked immensely proud and Spencer, the closest guy in Freddie's life, who looked almost as proud as his mom did.

Freddie returned to his seat, releasing a sigh of relief at knowing a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Principal Franklin returned to the podium, thanking Freddie for his speech before asking the graduating class to stand. He began to call the names of each student. Hearts were beating rapidly, hands were becoming clammy, and everyone was coming to the same realization. This was the moment they had been waiting for, and in a matter of minutes, it'd really be over.

One by one, they rose and walked onto the stage, where they received their diplomas and shook Principal Franklin's hand. Freddie was the first of the friends to be called. He smiled and waved to his mom before walking off stage. Next was Gibby, who took the stage and managed to take his shirt off without removing his graduation gown. Jonah, Wendy, Rip-off Rodney, and other Ridgeway favorites followed, until finally, it was Sam's turn.

"Samantha Puckett," Principal Franklin called.

"WOOO-OOOO!!!" Sam called, smiling and waving her diploma wildly. Melanie decided to break out of her usual polite, mild mannered behavior, and screamed out just like her twin. Both laughed as Sam stepped off stage. There was a few more students between her and Carly.

"Carly Shay," Principal Franklin called. There were outbursts of cheers from every side of the room. Freddie and Sam cheered from the pit of students, Freddie, Jessie, Mrs. Benson, and Melanie cheered from the audience, and two unexpected cheers came from the back of the auditorium. Carly smiled her million-watt smile, then squinted to make out the people cheering in the back. The look on her face when she was her grandfather and her father standing there could only be described as one of surprise.

A dozen or students walked onto and off of the stage after Carly. Finally, when all were back at their seats, Principal Franklin spoke for the last time. "Ridgeway students, please stand. I invite you all to flip your tassels." The tassels were flipped as the graduates all beamed. "Congratulations, you are now the newest graduates of Ridgeway High School."

Cheers erupted as the graduates threw their caps in the air. They soon processed out, where the madhouse began to find one another. Sam and Carly found each other immediately, jumping into each other's arms. Freddie found them next, wrapping his arms around the two girls. The three friends screamed and cheered, elated that they'd made it through.

Their families found them next. Spencer picked Carly up, spinning her around like he'd been doing since she was a little girl. They laughed and hugged. Meanwhile, Mrs. Benson congratulated Freddie, and Sam was crying gently into Melanie's shoulder, thanking her for being there.

A few moments later, Jessie arrived with Carly's father and grandfather in tow. Everyone but Spencer and Carly had seen them arrive. They all stared at the man, getting a good look at Captain Shay for the first time. He'd been on that submarine for so long, none of them really knew when the last time Carly saw her father was. He was an inch or two taller than Spencer, with broad shoulders and a stance that matched. He was in uniform, his hat removed revealing dark brown hair identical to that of Carly and Spencer.

"Now I know I've been in the Atlantic for quite some time now, but there's no way my little girl could have grown up so much," his voice was deep, almost startling. It was clear he was excited to see his children.

Carly and Spencer turned around, and Carly ran unto her father's arms. "Daddy!" she cried out, and he spun her around just like Spencer had. Carly got a good look at her father. His face had aged a bit, but so had she. It didn't matter, she was just happy to see him.

Carly hugged her grandfather as her father and brother greeted each other. She realized that while he knew everyone else there, her father didn't. She turned around to begin introducing her father to everyone. She saw that Spencer was in the middle of a tiny problem, however.

"Dad, look, this is Carly's day. We can talk about what happened with law school another time."

"I have an idea," Carly interjected, seeing this could get ugly. "Let's go back home, then we can all talk and you can get to know everyone Daddy."

He adjusted his facial expression into a smile. "Let's go baby." With that, everyone made their way back to the Shay loft.

* * *

**Edit: Thanks sockstar and ****StriderHiryu** **for correcting me on those little details :)**


	24. iGet Reacquainted

Everyone settled into the Shay's loft once returning to Bushwell Plaza. Freddie, Sam, and Melanie stuck close to each other, unsure of what to do. There was clear, almost tangible tension between Captain Shay and Spencer. Carly's grandfather chatted with Mrs. Benson and Jessie casually. Carly tried to think of a way to eliminate the awkwardness.

"I feel like I have so much to tell you about, Dad," Carly chatted. She figured the longer she talked, the more time that would have passed, and the more time that passed, the quicker her father could get Spencer off his mind.

"Where would you like to start, sweetheart?"

"Well, it'd be polite for me to introduce you to everyone here. Unless you just wanna yell 'Hey girl with the blonde hair, get me a taco!'" Sam spun around, then realized it wasn't a serious question. Captain Shay looked at Carly, perplexed. "Or whatever you eat on those submarines, you know," she awkwardly laughed.

She took a minute to turn away from her father and take a deep breath. "Let's try this again," she thought, turning back toward him. She motioned to Sam and Melanie to walk over to them, leaving Freddie to migrate over to Spencer. Carly hoped he could read her mind and would talk to Spencer about something that could get his mind off of the argument Carly was desperately trying to avoid.

"Dad, this is Sam, my best friend, and her twin sister, Melanie," she began. This felt awkward. How was it that her father didn't know her best friend? She shook the feeling, watching Melanie extend her hand toward Captain Shay. "Pleased to meet you sir," she said, shaking his hand.

Sam didn't know what to do. She didn't want Carly's dad not to like her, he had major pull. She followed Melanie's lead and shook his hand. Captain Shay returned the shake, then asked Carly "Carly, I heard Missy moved back here, what happened to her?"

Carly's felt heat creeping up her neck. How could he be so rude? She saw Melanie struggling to keep the polite look on her face while Sam's head hung slightly. "Dad, I'm not friends with Missy."

"That's a shame, she's such a sweet girl."

"Yeah, if you call giving someone rancid foreign chocolate sweet," Sam mumbled, almost inaudibly. Melanie elbowed her.

"Dad, I just said I'm not friends with Missy," she laughed through her frustrated words. "Let's drop it, okay? Why don't you get to know Sam?"

He sighed. "So Samantha," he began

"Her name's Sam, she doesn't go by Samantha," Carly interjected.

"_Sam_," he stressed, obviously going annoyed. "What fine institution will you be attending next year?"

"John Jay College, sir. I'd like to get into law enforcement."

"Isn't that a community college?"

"Well, technically, yes. But New York's City University system has a lot of opportunities and--"

"What about you?" he said, turning to Melanie. "Where will you be attending?"

"Colombia University for an English major," she blushed. She didn't like to brag about where she'd be going to school.

"Ahh, now _there's_ a good school." He looked Carly in the eye intently, adding "Seems like you've befriended the wrong twin, young lady."

Carly quickly looked at her friends, praying her father hadn't really said that. Instead, she got two affirmations that it was, in fact, reality. While Sam's face spelled out her defeat, Melanie's displayed her overwhelming feeling of guilt.

Just feet away, Spencer looked furious. He wasn't listening or responding to any of Freddie's attempts to change subjects. Instead, he just mumbled to himself furiously. Freddie and him stood by awkwardly as they heard the entire exchange between Captain Shay and the twins. "I can't even say what made him that cold hearted," Spencer commented. "He was always tough on me, but never on Carly. Now she's going to get years worth of his criticism on what should be one of the happiest days of her life." He huffed with anger. Freddie had never seen Spencer like this, and it honestly scared him a bit. He made a mental note never to get on Spencer's bad side.

Next thing Freddie knew, he saw Melanie crossing the room, while Sam hurried up the stairs. Carly looked like she was falling to pieces, but he knew this was the one time he couldn't save her. He saw Melanie follow Sam up the stairs, and Jessie walk to the spot where they once stood. He looked over to Spencer, who began walking over there almost automatically.

"Dad, this is Jessie."

"Nice to meet you young lady," he said, shaking her hand. She shook back. She knew Spencer didn't tell his father about the wedding, although she wondered if their grandfather had.

Spencer spoke up, refusing to be a 30 year old man who was afraid of his father. "Dad, Jessie is my fiance. We're getting married this summer."

The room went silent. Mrs. Benson and Grandpa Shay winced as they heard the announcement. Freddie stood nearby with Sam and Melanie, who had just returned back downstairs, looking better.

"Fiance. Really, Spencer, this is your fiance?" Carly took a step back, her instinct telling her yelling was about to begin.

"Yes, Dad, this is my fiance. Jessie and I met at an art convention a little over a year ago. We've been together ever since and we're in love. We're going to get married in August before Carly leaves."

"August? Carly leaving?" he scoffed. "Spencer, your sense of humor has always been...questionable to say the least, but this is beyond absurd and by no means funny."

"Captain Shay...Sir," Jessie said, trying to be both blunt and polite. "Spencer isn't kidding, this isn't a joke." She put forward her left hand, the ring glistening in the light. "We will be getting married this summer."

It was obvious that Captain Shay was fuming, and no one in the room knew what to do. "Young lady, you're making a big mistake here. Unless you are mentally incapable, then I wouldn't see one reason why you'd want to marry my son. He's merely a grown child. He's living in this loft off of _my_ hard earned money. For Christ's sake, he dropped out of law school to pursue his love of _art_. Who makes a serious living off of art?"

Spencer began to yell, something no one had ever really heard. "Who makes a serious living off of art? Who makes a serious living off of art? I'll tell you who, _Richard_. I do. I've busted my ass since I started taking care of Carly to give her everything she wanted. I've been paying the rent here. Would you like to know where your money's been going?" he quickly stormed out of the room into his bedroom, and returned a moment later, throwing a bank book at Captain Shay. "There's every dime you've given me since I was 21 years old and I've put it in this account so that Carly would never have to worry about paying for college. I'm sorry if my career isn't lucrative enough for you." With that, he went to his room, locking the door behind him.

Carly's grandfather came forward, shaking his head. "I'm ashamed of you, Richard. You know Spencer is a good man. Just because he didn't find success in law doesn't mean he didn't find it in art." He paused, then walked over to Carly, kissing the top of her head. "Stay strong Carly. I need to start my drive back. Say goodbye to Spencer for me." He walked out of the loft, the sound of the door shutting behind him the only bit of noise.

"Well Dad, isn't this a wonderful way to celebrate my graduation?" As the words left Carly's lips, Sam knew she was getting whipped up, and it was her and Freddie's job to calm her down. Both silently moved behind her.

"Just a minute, young lady, don't you _dare_ take that tone of voice with me. There's a matter that's been left undiscussed. Going away? Where, might I ask, are you going?"

"Unbelievable, just unbelievable. You came to my graduation to call Spencer a failure and ruin my day, and you didn't even take a minute to find out where I was going to college."

"I asked you a question, not for your attitude Carlotta Taylor Shay."

"I'm going to New York, _father_. The other side of the country. To Baruch College, which is also a City University like John Jay and just not good enough for you. Funny how a man who's spent more time underwater than as a part of his children's lives can have such ridiculous standards for him."

"Enough, Carly Taylor. You will not be going to New York this fall. You will be moving in with your grandfather in Yakima, and be attending Washington State. If that's not possible, you'll have to attend Yakima Valley Community College."

"Too late, Spencer already sent in my deposit. Freddie, Sam, and I are leaving the week after Spencer's wedding, which you're honestly honored to be invited to. I don't remember you being such a mean person, but you've been gone for 9 years, so you're pretty much a stranger to me." She ran up the stairs, fighting her tears with each footstep,

Jessie, Mrs. Benson, Melanie and Sam stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say to the cold man before them. It was Freddie who decided to break the silence.

"Sir, we haven't been introduced, but I'm Freddie Benson, Carly's boyfriend. With all due respect sir, I don't understand why you're being so hard on your daughter. Or Spencer for that matter. You're a lucky man to have two intelligent, unbelievably special children."

"Young man, I thought you'd be smarter than this. I saw that speech you gave at the graduation. I even read in the program that you're going to New York University. Why would you waste your time with my daughter, who has clearly taken after her brother's creative carelessness and let school go to waste in order to do some nonsense web show?"

"Waste my time? Sir, no bit of my time on this Earth could be better spent than it is when I'm with Carly. And that _nonsense web show _has been her passion since the day the idea first came to her. Sam, her, and myself have spent the better part of high school working on that web show. And I would hardly call an _international_ award winning web show that draws in nearly a million viewers weekly nonsense. I'm confident that the things she's learned making iCarly all these years are going to help her in her future as a broadcast journalist."

"Fredward, I think you should apologize to Captain Shay," Mrs. Benson said, taken aback by her son's forwardness.

"I disagree," he sighed. "Come on Sam, come on Mel, let's go check on Carly and see if she's alright." The three disappeared up the stairs.

Spencer appeared out of his room. "You can hate me as much as you want," his voice harsh and low. "But you need to go apologize to your daughter right now. She didn't deserve any of that."

"She's not going to New York."

"She is," they were momentarily startled by Mrs. Benson's voice. "So is Freddie. The fact of the matter is they've grown up, and we have to let them make their own decisions and hope for the best."

Captain Shay silently walked up the stairs two floors. He found himself standing outside the door to the iCarly studio. He peered in to see all three of Carly's friends embracing her, murmuring words of reassurance to her as she sobbed. He sighed loudly. He stepped in, and saw the four faces turn toward him. Freddie, Sam, and Melanie excused themselves to let Captain Shay talk to his daughter.

"If you're here to yell at me about Freddie, too bad. I love him and we're moving in together and nothing you say is going to stop me."

He walked over, kneeling down next to her beanbag. She didn't turn to face him, even when he began to stroke her hair. She struggled to slow her tears. It was so silent, that when Captain Shay began to speak, Carly felt her body jump a bit. "I'm here to apologize, Carly. Although this is the first I'm hearing about you and Freddie living together."

"Don't you see a trend here? This is the first you're hearing about anything. You didn't know I was going to New York, you didn't know that Spencer was engaged. Do you know anything about us any more?"

Captain Shay sighed deeply. "Carly, it's hard for me to understand you and Spencer. Spencer used to take after me. He had a love for order, for sensibility. Then he turns around and drops out of law school, without so much as consulting me first."

"Dad, Spencer never loved order. He never 'craved sensibility,' He was always the way he is now. You tried to change him into a mini you."

He thought for a second. Flashes of Spencer's childhood appeared in his head: him throwing out Spencer's crayons and handing him a football, Spencer asking for an easel for his birthday and getting him a baseball mitt instead. When Spencer acted goofy and imagined things beyond reason, he'd always yell at him, telling him to get real. Spencer didn't want to be orderly, he just learned to fake it to make his father happy.

"I..I suppose you're right Carly. I just don't understand. I always thought you'd be a quiet, nice girl who minds her schoolwork and goes to a good university and maybe would become a doctor someday. And I always thought your brother would be perfect in law, he was so argumentative. But I see now that that was just an act. And now, you with this web show, and him with these sculptures, I just don't see where you both get all of this creativity from."

"I do," Spencer said softly, startling them both with his presence. He approached them both, with a picture frame in hand. Carly turned now, facing them both with her mascara stained face. She peered down at the picture and saw her mother's face, a face she only knew through photographs.

Captain Shay took the frame from Spencer. He looked down at his late wife's face, and felt his heart sink. He looked up at his daughter, 18 years old and a spitting image of what Ava Devot looked like when he met her at the same age. He remembered her smile, and although it had been 15 years since he'd seen it, one look at Carly made it feel like she was still here.

Carly gently ran her finger along the edge of the frame. She saw the woman in the photograph, and noticed some of the features from her own face. She felt guilty every time she saw a picture of her. For someone she supposedly looked so much like, she had almost no memory of her. She'd seen the videos and pictures, but she only remembered one thing for herself, and it was the earliest thing she could remember.

It was her 3rd birthday. Her mother came in her bedroom singing happy birthday, a large box in her hands. Carly opened the box excitedly and found a beautiful white dress inside, with violets printed all over it. "For your party later, and you'll get more presents there princess," she said, bending down to kiss her forehead. Carly thanked her as she walked out of the room.

Spencer looked over at his little sister, her eyes beginning to tear again. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her head to his chest. Like his father had before, he stroked her hair gently. "She wouldn't want you to be upset today, kiddo."

"He's right Carly," Captain Shay added. He looked at his son, more of a father to Carly than he'd ever been. "Mom loved you very much, she'd want you to be happy. And she'd want to kill me for being so harsh on you both. I'm sorry."

He moved between his two children, wrapping his arms around them both. Carly sniffled, her tears finished. Captain Shay kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Now let's say we go downstairs and I meet your friends again."

She smiled, nodding. "I'd like that. Let's go."

Carly walked ahead assuming that Spencer and her father were right behind her. They lingered in the studio for a moment, however. Spencer picked up the frame, wishing she was still with them.

"You're both so much like her," Captain Shay commented.

Spencer didn't know what to say. "Thank you for doing that for Carly."

"My apology was for you both, and I mean it. I'm sorry for all the times I put down your creativity." He paused, unsure whether it was too little to late. He dismissed the thought. "Now come on, let's go, I'd love to get to know my son's fiance."

And just like that, the Shay family got reacquainted.


	25. iCarly Grad Spectacular Extravaganza

**AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading all this time. Thank you so much to my reviewers as well, I wouldn't keep going without you guys. I tried to capture the humor of an iCarly webcast in this one. I hope I did okay :) Also, a warning for readers who don't like M content, you might not want to read past the end of the webcast. As always, enjoy, and keep the reviews coming :D**

After the Shay family's emotional revelation in the iCarly studio, they headed downstairs to the living room. Within minutes, the mood changed totally. Mrs. Benson and Captain Shay were discussing Freddie and Carly's move to New York with Spencer and Jessie. Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Melanie sat around talking about graduation. Sam even went so far as to compliment Freddie on his speech, something no one expected.

During the conversation, Freddie peered down at his new watch, a gift that had been sent to him by his aunt Jennifer. He realized the time. "Carls, we've got to get upstairs and start getting everything ready. We only have an hour and a half left until we start the show."

Carly began to panic. This was the biggest iCarly they'd ever done to date. It had to be perfect. "Oh my gosh, let's go NOW!" she said, pulling Freddie and Sam. Melanie followed, hoping to be able to lend a hand.

"Carly, where are you going?" her father called after her. She was already halfway up the stairs, however, and hadn't heard him. He looked over at Spencer, who was looking at the clock in the kitchen. "She's getting ready for the show, Dad."

"The show?"

"Her web show, Captain Shay," Jessie answered. "Today is her big graduation special--"

"Spectacular Extravaganza," Spencer corrected.

"Right, and she's been working on it for months. If they're setting things up upstairs, we should probably get to work down here."

"Absolutely," said Mrs. Benson. She'd never done much for iCarly, and she wanted to show her support by helping out on their most important night.

"I'm confused, what's going to go on down here?" Captain Shay had seen a clip or two from his daughter's web show, but knew it took place in the studio.

"The show is kind of...the kick off for the graduation party," Spencer began.

"That we agreed to help set up, but not attend," Jessie added.

"Of all the irresponsible things, Spencer, you're going to leave a bunch of 18 year olds in your apartment unsupervised. That's unacceptable."

"Dad, trust my judgment, please. Carly's had parties here before, and I found the place in the exact condition I left it in."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not thrilled about it either," Mrs. Benson said.

"So then it's settled, the party's canceled." Captain Shay concluded.

"Hold it Dad, no one ever said that."

"If I don't approve and Mrs. Benson doesn't approve, then that's majority."

"Mrs. Benson gave her consent for the party to happen, as long as no one goes in her apartment."

Captain Shay looked at Mrs. Benson confusedly. Here, he believed he found another voice of reason. "I thought you just said--"

"I did, but look at the facts Captain. They'll be living across the country in a matter of months. If we don't start trusting them now, then we never will."

He sighed, knowing she was right. He should be used to trusting Carly, he hasn't really known what goes on in her day to day life for years. He wasn't there for Carly's first date, or her first boyfriend. Fatherhood had been easy for him with Carly, and he decided to continue his oblivion, if not for one more night. "Okay," he gave in, "what can I do to help?"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Carly was like an unstoppable force of nature. She had everything exactly in it's place, and went through the show in her head over a million times, thinking of anything they might need. Freddie was checking his equipment, making sure that everything was functioning properly and that the show wouldn't be interrupted by technical difficulties. Sam and Melanie worked on decorations. Melanie was excited for her first appearance on the show, and was sure her and Sam would leave fans confused.

With just half an hour left until showtime, the girls prepared touched up their hair and makeup, wearing the dresses they'd had on since earlier. Melanie changed into a dress similar to Sam's, champagne colored with rhinestones scattered throughout. She left her hair down in curls also. The two girls never looked so much alike.

While the girls primped, Gibby arrived. Freddie helped him into his costume for the show. Gibby talked enthusiastically about playing football for Boston College in the fall. The topic of conversation took a turn when Gibby's thumb popped out of place.

"It's never been the same since Sam broke it," he said, popping it back in.

Freddie laughed, saying "I must be a lucky guy, somehow Sam never managed to break any of my bones."

"That's not the only thing you're lucky about," Gibby snickered.

Freddie shot him a look of confusion. Gibby explained, "Dude, there's three smokin' hot girls down there. You've kissed all three. For a 'dork,' I would say high school didn't play out half bad for you dude."

"You could say that," Freddie said smugly.

"Say what?" Carly asked, as she walked in the room with Sam and Melanie behind her.

Freddie stayed cool, something that rarely came naturally to him. "Say that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she gushed as she began to take her place.

Freddie walked to the tech cart, where Gibby walked behind him. "Nice save bro," he said quietly.

"I do my best," Freddie whispered back. He looked up at the three girls. "Two minutes until we're live."

"Is Jonah downstairs?" Sam asked.

"That he is. He's got everyone down there. They know what to do and when to do it."

"I'm surprised he's not afraid to be on the show since you guys wedgie bounced him for almost 2 hours for the whole world to see."

"Mama's made up for that, and then some," Sam said, her tone of voice clearly provocative.

"TMI!" Melanie yelped. She made sure to step out of view, knowing her cue.

"Okay guys, this is the big one. Are you two ready?"

The girls looked at each other, nodding. "Ready!" they squealed in unison.

"Alright, iCarly is live in 5,4,3,2.."

"Greetings people of Earth," Carly said cheerfully.

"And your alien counterpartsssssss!" Sam chimed in.

"I be called Carly!"

"And I punch people who don't call me Sam!"

"And this is iCarly, the only web show that your grandma watches while she's in the tub!"

"Tell that lady to turn her camera off next time!"

The girls paused for Sam's remote applause. Just then, Gibby walked on camera, his arms poking out of his white foam costume with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "Hey guys, why am I wearing this thing?" Gibby asked as Freddie focused the camera in on him.

The camera panned back so that both girls were back in the shot, their graduation caps suddenly on their heads. "I don't know," Sam said, then touching her head with a shocked expression on her face. "Why are we wearing these things Carls?"

Carly mimicked her movement, touching her head, her facial expression showing something had just occurred to her. "I know why, Sam. Becauuuseeeee..."

"WE GRADUATED TODAY!" the girls cheered together, Sam hitting the applause button while Freddie cued upbeat music. The girls danced around as Gibby jumped from side to side between the two. Freddie danced along, the camera slightly bobbing with his movements.

"That's right all, Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and I are now high school graduates! Who would've thought we'd make it through?"

"I sure didn't, especially after that Texas wedgie that one time," Gibby said, shuddering at the thought.

"And now, for your viewing entertainment, we have some clips of the graduation, taken by my brother, Spencer,"

"Roll the tape, Freddo!"

"Playback," Freddie said, hitting a few buttons before the image of Ridgeway graduates entering the auditorium came on the screen. Gibby edited down the footage to give Freddie less to do. Carly had told him exactly what to include. It ended with a clip of the end of Freddie's speech. Carly saw him blush at hearing what he'd said.

Sam's voice snapped her attention back to the camera. "How'd you guys like that?" Sam said, hitting the applause button on her remote.

"We'd like to thank our favorite human diploma, Gibby for editing that for us,"

"And congratulate our very own Fredlumps the tech dweeb on being valedictorian and giving us his moving speech."

Freddie turned the camera on himself. "That's the nicest thing Sam's said to me since I met her."

Sam grabbed his arm, jerking him back in their direction, "Don't get used to it."

"You know Sam, seeing you on the screen and seeing you standing next to me kinda makes me feel like I'm seeing double."

"I wonder what it'd be like if there were two of us."

"Sam, there _is_ two of us."

"No, like two of each of us."

"Hmmm, I wonder..." Carly trailed off, and Freddie focused in on the pensive look on her and Sam's faces before hitting some buttons and zooming out to what looked like four girls on the screen.

"Woah!" They both screamed. Sam hit her remote, and they randomly danced. "Okay nub, make us singular again."

Freddie pointed the camera toward the floor, giving Melanie enough time to run behind Sam, still not quite visible to the viewers yet.

Carly saw the camera on her. "I'm glad that's over, I was getting dizzy."

"Man up Carls. I call that little bit 'life of a frat boy'."

"Then I must belong to Alpha Betta Nutjob, 'cause I think I see two of you."

Sam did well at faking confusion. "Two? What the--hey 'tech producer,' what gives?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Melanie said.

"No iCarly viewers, you're not seeing double. We'd like you all to meet Sam's twin sister, Melanie!!" Applause was heard around the studio.

"Now you might be wondering why you've never seen Melanie on our show before."

"That's because I went to boarding school in Michigan."

"But you'll be seeing more of my look alike because she's coming to New York too!"

"Sounds like we've got a lot to celebrate Sam!"

"Indeed we do Carls, so I think it's time to.."

"Bring in the party people!" Sam and Carly yelled excitedly. In rushed the party, with Jonah leading the way. The Ridgeway students crowded the iCarly studio. Freddie cued the music and everyone danced on camera. He stood on a chair, panning the room full of recent high school graduates. He then focused back on the two girls jumping up and down below him.

"And that's our show, we hope you've enjoyed the iCarly Grad---"

"Wait," Freddie said, turning the camera on himself and stopping the music. "We're not done quite yet. I put together something special for Sam and Carly. Check it out."

The monitor swiveled out from above the prop car. A slide show of pictures began as a few familiar guitar chords were heard.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._

The first few pictures were just random shots of the friends. Carly noticed in each one, one of them was dragging the other somewhere. She laughed to herself.

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why._

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time._

Sam noticed this time, Freddie put a few pictures of them learning things. One was of Freddie yanking Carly and Sam's ponytails. Another was of the iCarly crew and their look-alikes. Oddly enough, only one was in Ridgeway. Sam had taken it during Miss Briggs' class. Freddie was sticking his tongue out while Carly stretched her eyes open, acting like toothpicks were holding them open.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

These pictures were all from the first few episodes of iCarly, the most unpredictable part of their teenage years. Carly and Sam saw themselves five years younger, laughing at a joke they'd made. They saw all of the weird talents who were on that first webcast, and the picture of the three of them when it was over.

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time._

Freddie had included all of the pictures Sam and Carly had deemed frame-able over the years. They took it seriously, Freddie realized when he once put a picture on that they'd told him to delete. He wasn't aware that a girls hair being a centimeter out of place was that serious. That is, until Sam beat the concept into him.

_Tattoo some memories and dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

Sam laughed out loud as she saw a close up picture of her face tattooed on Freddie's arm. Mrs. Benson never did forgive her for that. Meanwhile, Carly winced at the next few pictures of Freddie after getting hit by the taco truck. Even when she saw a picture of the two at school smiling together, she remembered how difficult a time that was for them. She was thankful it had all worked out.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

More pictures flashed through the musical break and the end of the song. It seemed Freddie had managed to capture every important moment in their lives since iCarly had started, and even a few candid shots of before that, when they weren't as close. It ended with a group shot from earlier that day outside the community center. Spencer had gotten all their close friends in the picture. Carly, Freddie, Jonah, and Sam stood in the center. They were joined by Melanie, Gibby, Wendy, and Germy, who was sneezing in the picture, naturally.

When the slide show finished, the room burst out clapping. Carly and Sam had tears in their eyes. "Freddie, switch to B cam," Sam sniffled.

Freddie did, and joined them on camera, standing in between Sam and Carly, who'd both put an arm around him. "Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed that little bonus. We're going to go celebrate, but make sure to check us out next week."

"Because iCarly is the only web show that's been on air longer than most sitcoms," Carly added.

"And only counts as two points on the Weight Watchers diet." Sam chimed in.

Sam hit the Random Dancing button on her remote. Music blasted and everyone danced as Freddie went back over to his laptop. "And we're clear!"

The music stayed on as the party moved downstairs. Carly walked over to Spencer, Jessie, and her father, who sat in the kitchen. "Okay guys, web show over. Love you all, time to leave."

"Carly, I'm very proud of you. The web show was very entertaining sweetheart," Captain Shay pulled his daughter into a hug. She smiled, "Thanks Dad."

Spencer and Jessie got their stuff and walked to the door. "Alright Carls, we're going to go get a bite to eat with Dad and talk about the wedding, then probably swing by Socko's for the night. My phone's charged and Jessie's is too. Call us if you need anything. We'll be back in the morning."

"Okay Spence, thanks," she said, closing the door behind them.

She turned around to where the party had already began. Sam, Jonah, Gibby, Melanie, and Freddie were about to take a shot of tequila together. They'd waited for Carly.

She walked over and took her shot glass. "A toast," Sam said. "To east coast college years. We've messed everything up in Seattle already, it's time to hit the other side of the country"

They cheered, clicking glasses and throwing back the strong liquor. Melanie and Carly were the only two that winced at its taste, the burn lingering in their mouths.

The party continued on much longer than parties they'd had earlier in the year. By 4 AM, Carly was clinging to Freddie so that she didn't end up on the floor. He propped her up against the couch as he let the last few people out of the apartment about half an hour later. He grinned as he turned around to see her clumsily kicking off her heels. He had to admit, he was just as trashed as Carly, he just had a better grip on balance. He was careful to lock the apartment door totally, and as he turned around, he realized he and Carly were the only ones there.

"Well babe, I think that tonight was pretty---"

He was cut off by Carly mustering up enough balance to jump into his arms, causing him to stumble back into the door. She wrapped her legs around him, thrashing her tongue into his mouth with a force Freddie had never felt her exert. She ran her hands through his hair wildly as she began to grind herself into him. Without thinking twice, Freddie began to carry her up the stairs, his hands with a firm grasp of her ass as she moaned into his mouth.

He managed to make it up the stairs without interrupting their activities. He opened the door into Carly's room and threw her down onto her bed. The alcohol had rid of their inhibitions entirely, the rawness between them something new and exciting. Carly laid under Freddie, who was careful not to rest his weight on her. Her legs were locked around him as her lower half hovered above the bed. Her tongue continued to ravage his. She clawed her nails into his back, hard. She wanted to make her desire for him absolutely clear.

Freddie wasn't trying to hide the fire within him either. His hands were roughly pulling at Carly's dress, struggling to get it off. Carly arched her back to indicate there was a zipper, but in doing so only pushed herself up, rubbing against Freddie's rock hard shaft. In a firey fury, he broke their passionate kiss, shoving his hands under the bust of her dress. She drew in a sharp breath as the backs of his hands brushed against her nipples for just a second before the dress was ripped open, exposing her breasts.

Freddie's head found her collarbone, kissing a trail down to her chest. He took one nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and flicking it rapidly with his tongue. He used his hand to replicate it on the other. She moaned loudly, her legs spread wide on either side of him. Undettered by feeling as though she'd lost all control to his ministrations, Carly decided to take charge, sliding down and forcing Freddie to release her from his mouth before rolling swiftly so that he was now pinned under her.

Carly cast off what was left of her dress. Freddie looked up at her as she matched her center with his. He didn't recall his shirt coming off, but Carly's teeth gripping at his bare chest bought it to his attention. Her hand traveled down, discarding his belt and working at the button of his pants. He felt himself kicking them off as her hands guided them down. She realigned herself with him, a thin layer of cotton and a thin layer of lace the only thing between them as she rocked her hips into him.

Freddie grunted from underneath her. He had an unfulfilled wish, and a more than willing girlfriend. They were both glistening, the beads of perspiration catching the dim moonlight shining through the window. The heat in the room wasn't created by the summer night, but by the two bodies twisting and turning together within it. They both wanted release, and he saw no point in teasing each other any longer.

"Ride me Carly." The words came from deep in throat through his gritted teeth. She leaned into his neck, purring in response to his demand as she removed the tiny bit of lace that kept Freddie from her. He, in turn, raised his hips up to remove his boxers, careful not to throw Carly off balance.

She placed her hand between them, holding the base and guiding it into her as she settled on it. She liked the feeling of Freddie filling her completely. She'd never been in control like this but made a vow to herself to try and do so in sobriety to see if it was just as good. She raised and lowered herself at an even pace. Freddie's hands grasped her hips firmly, guiding her movements.

Carly felt another burst of confidence as she saw Freddie's face. His eyes rolled back and forth as she moved. Part of his bottom lip was sucked into his mouth as he bit it, enjoying Carly's rhythmic movements. She decided to buck her hips faster, her movements more wild. Freddie's eyes shot open wide, his nails digging into her hips slightly. She felt capable of anything.

She threw her head back as she bucked against him harder, feeling an immense amount of pleasure that she assumed could only be half of what Freddie was feeling. He reached down, placing his finger over her clitoris, rubbing against it as she rode him. The burning feeling within her was overwhelming, and as she came down on Freddie particularly hard, she felt it boil over.

She rode out her feeling of sheer rapture. The sight of it was all it took for Freddie to join her in euphoric state. After a few moments, she rolled off of him, resting her head on his chest as his outstretched arm came around to hold her. He kissed the top of her head. She adjusted slightly, settling in for the night. Their sultry evening left them both exhausted, and they drifted off to sleep in an entanglement of limbs and love.


	26. iPiece Together the Night

**Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a good weekend. I'm going to bump this up to an M rating based on the last chapter and people's suggestions, although I'm not sure how many more of those scenes I'll be putting in, just to be safe. I'm still interested in suggestions (that could realistically fit into the story) about how the gang spends their pre-college summer, so please comment or message with those. Enjoy this chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

Carly awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone vibrating on her night stand. She reached out for it, her eyes still closed, and realized her night stand wasn't quite in arms reach, as it usually was. She shrugged off the small detail and stretched to get her phone, turning off her alarm. She vaguely remembered setting it the night before. Freddie told her to, suggesting that they'd need time to clean up before Spencer, Jessie, and her dad got back.

It was a good idea in theory. Carly just didn't take into account how much she'd be drinking, or how hungover she would be in the morning. She tried to stretch in place, not wanting to wake Freddie, who's arm was slung over her as her breathed into her neck rhythmically. She realized both of them were naked, and vaguely recalled the events of the night before. She smiled to herself, realizing this is what their lives would be like in New York.

She laid back for a moment, trying to remember what happened last night. She recalled having a few shots with Sam, Freddie, Jonah, Gibby, and Melanie. After that, the evening was fuzzy. She remembered the feeling of overwhelming ecstasy that she felt on top of Freddie, and them holding each other until they fell asleep.

She turned slightly to look over at Freddie. She could tell he was in a nice sleep because of the way his mouth was slightly agape. She felt horrible waking him up, but got an idea. She carefully turned her body, so she was face to face with Freddie. She put her lips to his, slipping her tongue in the gap. She flicked it gently against his until she felt his arms pull her closer, his tongue responding to hers. After a moment, they pulled away from each other.

"Good morning," Carly said, her smile both sweet and mischievous.

"Good morning indeed, Miss Shay," Freddie responded, smirking.

"We have to get up and clean," she whined. "I don't know when my dad, Spencer, and Jessie will be back."

"I know," he responded sympathetically, noticing her eyes were slightly glazed. "How do you feel?"

"Hungover," she groaned. "But I gotta do what I gotta do, right?"

He nodded. They struggled to get up, getting dressed. "I'm going to run home, shower, and change. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Why don't you lay down babe? You look out of it."

"You're so sweet," she muttered bitingly. "I need coffee and food, immediately. I'll make breakfast. Did Sam and Jonah stay over?"

"The apartment was empty when I locked up,"

"Alright, come on, let's get downstairs." They walked down to the kitchen, carefully maneuvering their way through the evidence of a good party. They made their way to the first floor of the Shay loft, where the couch was flipped over. "Holy shit," Freddie said, verbalizing what Carly's wide eyes indicated she was thinking. "We're gonna have some work to do. I'll be quick," he kissed her and ran across the hall.

Carly sighed heavily, leaning against the apartment door. She ran her fingers through her hair, wondering how much time she had. She decided to text Spencer.

"_Hey when r u gonna be home?"_

She made her way to the kitchen, where she climbed up the counter to reach a frying pan. She began to get everything out to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She focused on cooking to try and keep herself from freaking out about the state of her loft. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She reached for it, and read Spencer's reply.

"_Hey kiddo, just got up. Dad's getting dressed now and we're gonna head out 4 breakfast. I'd say we'll be home in 1 1/2, 2 hrs max. Everything ok?"_

She felt a slight weight lifted off her shoulders. She'd have enough time to fix things with Freddie's help. "_Of course. C u later :)"_

She had just put the plates of food on the table when Freddie walked in. "We have a little less than 2 hours." He nodded, taking a seat. Carly placed two mugs of coffee on the table and joined him. She rubbed her temples. "What happened last night babe?"

"You know, I was trying to remember in the shower. I remember doing shots and playing beer pong in the beginning of the night--"

"We played beer pong?"

"Me and Sam against you and Melanie. You don't remember that?"

Carly shook her head. "Wow," Freddie answered. "Sam thought you were already gone by then but I didn't think you were until the game was over. You guys got destroyed, in case you were wondering." She glared at him, and he offered an apologetic smile.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

"More dancing, more drinking, we played beer pong again later in the night. You and me against Jonah and Gibby. We won that time. After that, I don't remember much until we got upstairs..."

"I remember that," she smirked.

"It was amazing Carls. There's just one problem."

"What?"

"We didn't use something." The sound in his voice indicated he'd been beating himself up about it.

"I know," Carly said, her voice dropping. "Freddie, I'm sorry I've been keeping something from you, but I'm on the pill."

"You are?" He was obviously shocked.

She nodded. "I got on it last year because of, um, girl stuff. I didn't want to tell you because I've heard once guys find out they never want to use any other kind of protection, and I just want to be really safe."

"Wow Carls. I have to say, I'm relieved you are because I thought I made a really big mistake. And for the record, I promise to still be safe. I know what you mean and I agree."

She smiled. "Thanks babe. That's why I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you too. Now let's get to cleaning," he said, standing up and taking both their plates to the sink.

They decided to start upstairs in the iCarly studio. It was the biggest, emptiest space and sure to be a wreck. They walked into the studio to find Sam laying on a shirtless Jonah's lap in the prop car, his legs propped up on the hood. "Guess the house wasn't empty," Freddie commented.

Carly walked over to the car and gently shook Sam. She jolted up, muttering "I'm telling you man, you can take the cuffs off, I didn't steal the bacon." She opened her eyes. "Woah, shit. Hey Carls, what time is it?"

"Ten, my dad's coming home with Spencer and Jessie in an hour and a half and we're cleaning up."

"Aww man, alright. Do you want us to stay and help?"

"If you're up to it, it'd be great," Freddie answered. "The place is destroyed."

Sam got up and stretched. "Wow, last night was insane. I can't believe you got into that fight Freduardo, you really kicked some ass."

"I got into a fight?"

"He got into a fight?"

"A hell of a fight too, Fredman," Jonah said. "You kicked the shit out of Parker. Hailey said she was driving him to the ER."

"Chris Parker?" Carly asked. Jonah and Sam both answered yes. "But I don't get it, he wasn't here last night."

"He came here from some other party. He was drunk and he grabbed your ass Carls. Freddie turned around and told him if he did it again, he'd break his hand so he'd never be able to grab another thing as long as he lived," Jonah explained.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Beats me dude, I thought you were still sober. After that he was like 'Chill Benson, it's nothing she hasn't let me touch before' and you totally lost your mind. It was like an MMA fight or something. You definitely broke his arm, not a doubt in my mind. I was proud. So proud, that we decided to celebrate your victory with another round of shots."

Carly turned to Freddie and hugged him so tightly, he thought he might pop. "You defended me again. How did I get so lucky?"

He kissed the top of her head and threw an arm around her. "Alright, enough mushy crap. Time to clean," Sam declared. "Carls, I have clothes in your room. I'm gonna go change and I'll come help you out."

Carly looked around and examined the studio. It wasn't too badly damaged, just littered with empty bottles. She grabbed a garbage bag from behind the car, and along with Freddie and Jonah, began to clean up. They were basically done when Sam came back upstairs.

"Um, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I was just in Carly's bathroom and I opened the cabinet under the sink. There was a cat in there. I let it out in the hall, but it might be a good idea to check other areas for hidden animals."

"I'm dead," Carly groaned.

"No you're not. Come on, let's hit the rest of the second floor."

After a half an hour of going through every inch of the second floor, they were confident they'd cleaned everything. They double checked for animals, beer bottles, and condoms and found they'd gotten it all cleared out. With that, they headed to the first floor.

"Okay, Jonah, Freddie, flip the couch back over. Sam, let's start on the kitchen." As she turned to look at Sam, she discovered she was already in the kitchen, gnawing on a left over rib from the night before. Carly shot her a look, and she took one more bite before returning to picking up beer bottles off the counter.

They worked quietly, and finished with 20 minutes left before Carly's dad was expected back. The four collapsed on the couch, hung over and exhausted. They put their feet up on the coffee table. Sam picked up the remote, putting on Seattle Beat and leaning back. Carly's head was on Freddie's shoulder when he suddenly sat up straighter.

"Carls, we forgot something."

"What'd we forget? The entire house is clean, back to the way it was before the show yesterday?"

"We didn't check Spencer's room."

Carly jumped up, slapping herself on the forehead. Freddie began to follow her into Spencer's room, then turned back staring at Jonah and Sam expectantly. "I'm not getting up," Sam answered. Freddie shook his head and walked into Spencer's room.

The first thing he noticed was that Carly's jaw had dropped. He followed her line of vision to see Gibby laying in Spencer's bed. The fact he was shirtless wasn't surprising. They'd grown used to it over the years, and now Gibby was in shape and girls actually loved when he took his shirt off. The surprise was what Carly's eyes had now settled on: pants on the floor, boxers not too far away, and a silky bra on top of them.

"Gibby?!" Carly choked out in her state of shock.

Gibby's eyes shot open. "Woah, Carly, Freddie. Uhh, my bad, I meant to leave earlier, I'll just get dressed and--"

"Wait, hold on, Gib. Who were you in here with?"

Gibby laughed nervously. "Ha, um, funny thing about that Freddie, um--"

As he stumbled over his words, Freddie noticed the sound of Spencer's shower. Or really, he noticed the sound of it shutting off. After a moment, Gibby's muddled explanation was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Carly and Freddie turned, and were shocked to see Melanie standing there, blonde curls gathered in a bun on top of her head and a white towel wrapped around her securely.

"Woah!" Carly exclaimed, a little louder than she'd meant to.

Melanie cheeks turned bright red instantly. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what she'd done, she just didn't think she'd be caught in the aftermath. "Uh, hey Carls. Good morning Freddie."

Everyone started talking at once. The commotion caught Sam's attention from the living room, and she began to walk in. By then, Melanie was sitting on the bed next to Gibby, who'd managed to get dressed under the covers of Spencer's bed. "What'd you guys find in here? Puke? A dead rat?" Sam pushed through Carly and Freddie and Sam her twin sister and Gibby.

She stared, stunned. After a moment, she finally spoke. "First Freddie, now Gibby. Have you no standards?"

"Sam!" Carly elbowed her side, silencing her. "Um, look, this is none of our business, so why don't I go get clean sheets for Spencer's bed, you guys get dressed, and yeah." Carly walked out immediately. Freddie pulled Sam out behind him.

"My sister... and Gibby?"

"Sam, it's none of your business, like Carly said. Just forget about it."

"Do you know how many shots it's gonna take for me to get that image out of my head? I can't just forget about it."

"Sam, it's really not that big of a deal. It's not like Gibby has a girlfriend or Melanie has a boyfriend. They just hit it off or whatever," Freddie knew trying to reason with Sam was pointless, but he figured he'd make an attempt. He felt bad for Melanie; Sam was never going to let her hear the end of this.

Sam sat on the couch baffled. She looked to Jonah as if he could provide an answer. He nervously looked away. Sam didn't catch that, but Freddie did. He figured now wouldn't be the time to point that out, though. Instead, he went into Spencer's bedroom again, awkwardly passing Melanie and Gibby who were walking out. He saw Carly struggling to make the bed, and grabbed one side to help.

"Thanks," she said. She was the only one who looked as baffled as Sam. "So what do you think that was about?"

"I don't know, Carls. I told Sam they must've just hit it off."

"Sam's pissed. She won't admit it, but she's definitely a little mad."

"Maybe. I mean, she turned down Gibby so many times though, and she's got Jonah."

"Yeah, you're right."

They finished making the bed in silence. They walked back out to the living room, where they realized Gibby had left. Melanie was sitting at the kitchen counter, focusing on her phone, while Sam and Jonah sat on the couch. Nobody spoke. Carly and Freddie returned to their place on the couch, neither sure of how to break the uncomfortable silence. The silence was broken, however, by the front door opening and Spencer, Jessie, and Captain Shay.

"Hey there, party animals, how was last night?"

"Great, we had a lot of fun," Carly said, a bit over-enthusiastically in attempts to make up for the awkwardness of the last hour.

"The best part was probably when Freddie broke some kid's arm."

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Could you _not_ mention that in front of Carly's dad?" Freddie said under his breath.

"Wait, what?! Carly please tell me she's kidding," Jessie said, although she knew there was a good chance that she wasn't.

"It was with good reason," Freddie said, realizing it was hard to explain yourself when you were talking about something you barely remember doing. "You see, this guy crashed the party, and it was clear he was drinking. He came up to Carly and said something inappropriate and tried grabbing her. She'd already had problems with him bothering her and I just sort of lost my temper."

"Yeah, and we don't know if his arms really broken. Oh, look at the time. We've got to head to the Groovy Smoothie. Nothing says summer like a nice refreshing smoothie right? Come on guys!" Carly rushed everyone out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"Phew," Carly exhaled, leaning against the elevator wall.

"So Groovy Smoothie. Maybe I'll find out when my sister lost her mind over a Blueberry Blitz."

Carly and Freddie exchanged a look. "This is gonna be a long summer," Freddie said, putting his arm around Carly.

* * *

**Gibby and Melanie? What happened there? And why is Jonah so nervous? Find out in the next chapter ;) Reviews are welcome, as are suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	27. iGet Some Answers

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long, I'm just wrapping up the semester and I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I apologize in advance for it being a little dialogue heavy, but I think it's one you'll like nonetheless. Thank you to all who have reviewed, and please keep them coming. Oh, and I'd love to know how you guys feel about the direction it's going in, so feel free to comment on that in the reviews. Thanks again and enjoy ! :)

* * *

**

Carly, Freddie, and Melanie walked into the Groovy Smoothie. Sam was outside saying bye to Jonah, who suddenly had to go. And while Carly thought it was funny how Jonah was acting nervously during the whole fiasco with Melanie, she kept her mouth shut when he told Sam he had to babysit his cousin's turtle.

They sat at a table silently sipping their smoothies while they waited for Sam. Carly didn't want to say anything to make the situation more awkward for Melanie, and Freddie had a feeling this was girl drama that he didn't want any part of.

Sam came in and sat with them. Carly handed her a smoothie. Sam took a large gulp, before sitting up straight, and looking at her sister. Melanie tried to keep her focus on her smoothie, tracing the lid with her finger.

"Are you ready to tell me what possessed you to sleep with Gibby?"

"Sam, that was kind of loud," Freddie informed her.

"When you do something as ridiculous as sleep with Gibby, the world should know."

"Sam, I didn't do anything wrong. I don't see what the big deal is," Melanie said weakly. Her attempt to defend herself was feeble at best.

Freddie sat there, obviously uncomfortable. He was used to being around girls all the time, but there was just certain things he'd rather hear from Carly in the form of a quick recap than hearing in person.

"Guys, why don't we go to the park and feed squirrels and hobos? That's always fun," Carly suggested.

"Because hearing what happened to Melanie last night would be funner."

"Save that conversation for when you and Mel are alone then," Carly answered simply.

"If we have that conversation when we're alone, the next time you guys see me I'll be in a box being lowered six feet under," Melanie answered. "I'd much rather you be there."

"Why don't you guys have a girls night tonight? I'll go out with Gibby and Jonah and we'll hang out and you guys can talk about whatever you need to talk about," Freddie suggested.

"That might not be the dumbest idea you've ever thought Freddifer, I'm impressed," Sam replied.

Carly breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at Melanie, who nervously played with her pearls and nodded in agreement at Freddie's suggestion. "Then it's settled, we'll have a girls night later and let the boys go be boys. Now, what are we going to do with the first day of summer?"

Sam, Carly, and Freddie looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll get a bag of nuts," Carly started.

"I'll get my camera," Freddie added.

"I'll get my hobo-pokin' stick," Sam finished.

Melanie's head perked up. She smiled, letting out a slight laugh. "I smell a new bit for iCarly."

The four walked into the Groovy Smoothie hours later as the sun was setting. They were struggling to breathe through bouts of hysterical laughter. Freddie went to the counter to order while the girls sat down, trying to regain composure.

"I don't know what was better, when the hobo barked at the squirrel or when he challenged Sam to a playground licking contest," Melanie said, her words hard to understand through her laughter.

Freddie returned to the table, handing the girls the smoothies. "I don't know how why you accepted the challenge Sam, you know your taste-buds and children's play structures don't get along so well."

"Dude, that was priceless footage. We got to see a hobo's tongue get stuck to a swing while it was in motion. A little puking was well worth it."

"I'm gonna miss doing things like this when we're in New York," Carly said, her cheery tone fading.

"We'll still get to do weird stuff in New York Carls, just different weird stuff. New hobos, bigger parks, more weirdos: the possibilities are endless," Sam said, leaning back in her chair and smiling.

Carly didn't answer, but smiled. Sam was surprisingly optimistic for such a hostile person. She knew that she was both right and wrong. Things would inevitably be different in New York, but it didn't mean they couldn't still have fun.

Freddie's phone rang. "Hello?...Yeah, that sounds good...My mom's working the night shift tonight so we can watch it at my house...Alright, see you in a bit."

The three girls looked at him expectantly. While they'd be enjoying girl's night, they were still curious as to what the boys were doing. Freddie didn't notice the three sets of eyes on him, and obliviously sipped his smoothie.

Sam grew impatient. "What are you dorks doing tonight?"

"Watching the Mariner's game, then there's a MMA fight on after. Jonah's not coming though. It's just me and Gib."

"What's Jonah doing?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. He said he was still turtle sitting and he'd call me back, but his phone's off."

Carly's eyes shifted to Sam, who apparently didn't see anything wrong with what was going on. Carly wondered what about Jonah made Sam so oblivious to the world around her. Despite her suspicion, she didn't bring it up. She'd already be mediating the fight between Sam and Melanie later, she didn't need another between Sam and herself.

Freddie looked down at his phone. It was 6:30. He slurped the last of his smoothie and stood up. "I gotta head out, the game starts in half an hour and Gibby's probably on his way over already. Bye Mel, later Sam." He turned toward Carly. She stood up to give him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder. "Text me and let me know what's going on. I'll be write across the hall if you need me." She nodded into his chest. He turned her head, kissing her softly. "Love you babe," he said as he kissed her forehead and walked out.

"So," Carly said, sitting back down. "What should we do for our big girls night? I'm thinking pie, cupcakes, popcorn, movies, Peppy Cola."

"It sounds like my skin's worst nightmare," Melanie commented.

"Which is why we go get some stuff for home facials," Carly responded.

"Are their ribs or ham involved anywhere in this? I'm gonna need something to bite into while I hear about Melanie's night last night."

"Come on, let's go stock up on food," Carly said, desperate to keep Sam from bringing it up again.

A half an hour later, the girls stepped out of the elevator and walked up to Carly's apartment. As she fumbled with her keys, they saw Gibby walk up to Freddie's apartment with bags in his hand. He tried to slip past them undetected, which would have worked if he hadn't bumped into Sam.

"Oh, hey Melanie, uhh sorry about that."

"Wrong twin dipthong," Sam sneered.

"Oh, my bad Sam, uhh...I'm gonna go inside now," he said before slipping into Freddie's loft and shutting the door behind him.

Carly quickly made her way into her apartment with the two girls behind her. They carried the bags into the kitchen. Sam put the ribs in a baking dish, dousing them in barbecue sauce before putting them in the oven.

Melanie began popping the popcorn. Carly began setting up trays to bring up to her room. They all worked quietly, trying to ignore the awkward encounter with Gibby outside. Carly tried to break the silence. "Seattle Beat is doing a special tonight. Cuttlefish unplugged at 8."

"Sounds good to me. Mama likes to check out that drummer."

"Are you serious? The bass player is wayyyy hotter."

"No way, Mel. Chris has full sleeves and a tongue ring. I bet that drum isn't the only thing he's bangin' on,"

Carly and Melanie both laughed. "But Rick has that gorgeous smile. And I _love_ his hair. He's like a little shaggy puppy."

"Carls, what do you think?"

"I think that Freddie had a really cute T-shirt on today. I love when I can see his muscles."

Melanie and Sam exchanged a glance that mirrored their disgust. "I can't believe you're in love with the nub. After all that time you spent turning him down."

"When things are right, they're right Sam. I couldn't deny the fact I liked Freddie forever."

The girls picked up the trays and made their way upstairs. They got into Carly's room, where they placed the trays on the bed before getting comfortable. Carly sat cross legged against her pillows. Sam laid on her side facing Carly and Melanie. Melanie laid on her stomach, hands propping up her chin and legs hanging over the edge of the bed slightly. She decided to resume the previous conversation.

"The weird thing is, all three of us have kissed Freddie."

"Don't remind me," Sam muttered, shuddering at the thought.

"That didn't bother you Carly?"

"No. I mean, it's not like I haven't kissed other guys. I mean, Freddie's probably seen me kiss other guys. The past is the past as long as we're the present." She looked down at her promise ring, smiling.

"How did you know you were in love with Freddie?" Melanie wasn't around and didn't get to talk to Carly much, if at all, while she was away at school.

"I always knew I liked him, I just never really _saw_ us together. I think I got a little too full of myself when iCarly started and all these guys started noticing I existed. But then I realized a bunch of jerky guys noticing me wasn't too great when I kept getting hurt. I started to think about it, and I realized the way I really wanted to be treated was the way Freddie treated me. It just clicked."

"So what took so long for you guys to get together? Sam told me about the whole taco truck thing, but that was like almost two years ago."

"Because my stupid pride got in the way of me telling him in the first place, and then when I told him, he didn't believe it. He thought it was a hero complex or whatever. Then I figured he wasn't into it anymore because he stopped being so..."

"Moronically obvious?" Sam chimed in as she lazily skimmed through channels with the remote.

"I was going to say something more along the lines of forward, but okay," Carly continued. "But he was still there for me, and it took some stupid decisions, but it finally came out."

"Sounds like a modern day fairytale," Melanie gushed while Sam rolled her eyes, half agreeing.

"So Mel, let's here your fairytale. Once upon a time you got drunk at a party.."

Carly snatched the remote before Sam could continue. "Shhh, Seattle Beat is starting." Sam complied and for the next hour, they listened to Cuttlefish, singing along to their favorite songs. Once the show was over, Carly, Melanie, and Sam gave each other facials. They laid on Carly's bed reading magazine's when Spencer came in.

"Hey post-high schoolers, what're you up t--AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he saw three scarily plastered faces look up at him.

"Hello to you too, gosh," Carly replied sarcastically.

"What do you have all over your face?" he asked, moving his hand all over his face as an indication.

"Facial masks," Melanie replied. "Want one?" she teased as she popped the tube open.

"I get it, girl night, I'm leaving. Dad went back to his hotel, he's pretty beat. He'll probably drop by tomorrow. Me and Jessie are just going to chill downstairs if you need anything." He closed the door behind him, shaking his head on one side while Carly, Sam, and Melanie giggled on the other.

A bit later, three fresh faced girls sat shoveling junk food into their mouths. They made small talk, avoiding the conversation, or as Carly was thinking, the main event, of the night. By 10:00 PM, they'd grown tired of small talk and reruns on TV. Sam sat up and looked at Melanie.

"Okay Mel, you really can't avoid this anymore. Spill the deets, what happened with Gibby last night?"

"If I tell you, you're gonna get mad. Can't we just forget it?"

"No we can't. Now come on, before I beat the story out of Gibby."

Carly had her cell phone in her lap. As she heard Melanie agree to tell the story, she texted Freddie. "_Did Gibby say anything to u about it yet? Mel's about to tell us."_ She kind of liked gossiping with Freddie. It was different than talking to a girl, who always put her feelings about the girl or guy they were talking about into the conversation. Freddie was an unbiased gossiper, if you could even consider him one. Mostly, he listened to Carly and let her vent.

Carly watched as Melanie readjusted her hair, putting it in a bun like Sam's. She sat up, took a deep breath, and began. "Okay, so last night, we were all doing shots and whatever, just hanging around the party. I wasn't really that wasted. Then the fight with Freddie happened, and I decided I needed a drink. I was floating around, talking to a few people, but I kind of gave up since no one really knew me and I felt like I was telling the room my life story. Then..." she drifted off. Both Sam and Carly looked at her expectantly.

"Look, Sam, I don't want you to get angry. It was an honest mistake, I'm sure."

Sam looked confused. Carly instantly remembered Jonah's weirdness, and was hoping what she was thinking wasn't true.

"What was a mistake?"

Melanie sighed. "Well, it was around 2:30 or 3 when I felt someone come up behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.""

"Never knew Gibby was so slick," Sam commented.

"It...it wasn't Gibby," Melanie said slowly. "It was Jonah. He was saying a whole lot of things that I'm sure were for your ears only. When I turned around to tell him he'd gotten the wrong twin, he tried to kiss me, so I pushed him off. He said sorry and that's when you came down the stairs and he was with you for the rest of the night."

Carly tried to gauge the look on her face but it was impossible to do. Sam's face hadn't changed at all. Carly didn't know if it was because of shock, or she just really thought it was a mistake. Either way, the silence waiting to find out was brutal.

Sam took a deep breath before speaking. "I'll talk to the turtle sitter tomorrow and get to the bottom of that. But I still don't get how you end up in bed with Gibby off of that."

Carly looked down at her phone and saw Freddie texted back. "_No babe, we're just watching the game. What's goin on?"_ She wanted so badly to answer, but this was too long to tell over a text message.

Meanwhile, Melanie rolled her eyes and continued. "So after that, it's so stupid, but I got upset. I felt like such a nub, all these people had someone, a friend, a boyfriend, whatever, and I was alone."

"I guess that's where Gibby came in?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. He saw me sitting by myself and came over and started talking to me. He actually tried to get to know me, you know? I didn't mean for things to move so fast, but I don't regret it either."

"Aww, that's pretty sweet actually." Carly smiled, hoping Sam would leave Melanie alone now.

"Gibby's a pimp," Sam laughed.

"Sam!" Carly scolded, figuring she was trying to imply something about Melanie.

"He is. He's gotten with both Puckett sisters, that's impressive."

It took a second for what she said to register in Carly and Melanie's heads, but once it did, both cried in unison. "What?!"

"No one knows about it. I threatened to beat the chizz out of him if he ever told anyone, so don't get mad at him for it Mel. Gibby was actually my first."

"I thought it was Jonah," Carly said, absolutely floored.

"Well, it was kind of like the kiss thing and Freddie, I just wanted to get it over with and with someone I knew. Me and Gibby had a few drinks one night, and we started talking about it and it just kind of happened. No big," Sam said as she casually sipped a Peppy Cola.

"So then why have you been giving her such a hard time about it?" Carly asked.

"I can answer that for her...Because she's Sam." Sam nodded in agreement, lifting her can in Melanie's direction.

The girls spent most of the night talking, about everything and anything. Sam and Melanie had both fallen asleep, but Carly was up and amazed at everyone and their dirty little secrets. She didn't have any of her own, other than whatever happened between her and Freddie. She decided if that would be her secret, she'd better make it one worth keeping. She vowed then to make this summer the wildest and craziest one of her life.


	28. iPlan a Road Trip

**Hey all, sorry it's been a while since the last update. I was experiencing some technical difficulties but I'm back now. As usual, reviews/comments/suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Melanie left Carly's house the night after the sleepover, unaware that she'd be seeing Sam, Freddie, and Carly sooner than she thought. Sam was determined to surprise her sister by showing up to her graduation and bringing her back home to Seattle afterwords. She couldn't do this alone, of course, so shortly after Melanie's departure, she sat down Carly and Freddie and explained her plan. She wasn't surprised when they didn't jump on board right away.

"Sam, it's a really great idea for you to want to do that for Mel--"

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, "it's so unusually...kindhearted of you."

Carly shot Freddie a look before she continued. "But Michigan's really far. None of us have a car. And with being our last summer in Seattle before college, shouldn't we _stay_ in Seattle?"

"It'll only be for a weekend. Her graduation's on Friday. If we leave on Wednesday morning, we'll get there Thursday night. We can crash at a hotel and show up at the graduation the next morning. Big surprise, Mel's happy, we help her pack up and then we can leave the next day. We'll be back by Sunday."

Carly's face still expressed her apprehension. She looked over at Freddie, who she could tell was slowly caving in. "Who's car are we going to take?"

Sam's smile grew wide. "Freddalupe, way to want some adventure! So I figured as long as I tell my mom that I'm taking the car to go pick up Melanie, she'll totally let me."

"Is Jonah going to come with us too?" Freddie asked.

"Nah. I need a minute to think about everything between me and him before I decide to move in with him in New York or any of that. What Mel told me really got to me, more than it should probably, and I don't want to be about the drama. Especially on her day, I just want it to be about Mel, same as what she did for me." Sam explained herself calmly, not phased by her decision to take a momentary break from her relationship.

"Wait, isn't your mom going to Melanie's graduation?" Carly asked, focused more on Sam's previous statement.

"Nope. Turns out she was planning on letting the golden child down too. Her and that truck driver Jeff have tickets to see some impersonator in Vegas. They're going in his 18 wheeler so even if she says no we'll just take her car anyway."

Freddie opened up his PearBook and went on Zaplook maps. "Sam, where's Melanie's school?"

"Does anybody care that I haven't agreed to this?"

"Of course you don't agree to it, Carls. No surprise there," Sam said, matter of factly. "Freddie, it's the Cranbrook School in Bloomfield Hills, Michigan."

Carly felt herself growing angry. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're easy to read, cupcake. There's some crazy, adventurous things I can totally see you doing and others that just don't seem like your thing."

Those words laid heavily on Carly's mind as they continued to plan the 36 hour trip to Bloomfield Hills. Was she really predictable? Could it be that she was really that boring? In the middle of Freddie's calculations on how much the trip would cost them, Carly decided to put an end to her predictability. She got up, ignoring the questions of two of the people she loved more than anything and left.

She didn't know where to go. It was pouring rain outside, and she needed to be somewhere where neither Freddie or Sam could find her. So she followed her instinct and just ran.

Back at her place, Freddie and Sam began to panic and call Carly again and again. After the third call, they realized she turned her phone off.

"Freddie, what was that even about? We're sitting here planning a road trip and Carls just storms off. That's not like her."

"I think that was her point. Carly asked me if I thought I knew everything about her this morning. I said yes, thinking that was a good thing, but I'm having a strange feeling it's not." He felt his stomach in knots. Had what he said caused his girlfriend to run off so unexpectedly?

After scribbling down a note for Spencer, they set off to find Carly. Sam and Freddie split up, agreeing to call each other if they found her. Sam called in all available resources. She alerted T-Bo, Lewbert, and Gallini's pie shop to call her if they saw Carly anywhere. She called Gibby and Wendy and told them to get the word out.

On Freddie's end of the search, he went everywhere he'd ever heard Carly mention in Seattle. He went to the park swings, where she liked to go to relieve stress. He went to the library, where she liked to lose herself in the volumes of books, in the stories that could go on forever. He walked the sidewalks they'd walked together so many times before. His searches proved fruitless, however.

After 4 hours had passed, Freddie's concern grew tremendously. He called Spencer to see if he knew what was going on. Spencer hadn't been home yet, deeply engrossed in a junkyard search for a new project he was planning. He immediately left the junkyard, where he'd been all afternoon, and began to search for Carly himself.

Spencer got onto his car and drove the streets, desperately searching the seemingly endless grid for his sister's tiny form. He decided to go just beyond the limits of Seattle, into nearby Brighton. Raindrops beat down on his windshield, disappearing only for a brief moment at the passing of his windshield wipers. It was hard to make out the people walking down the street as the storm worsened.

Soon after passing into Brighton, Spencer saw a girl walking down the street alone in what seemed to be a shady part of town. He sped up slightly to catch up to the girl, whose dark, soaked locks fell down to the middle of her back. He rolled down the window allowing drops of rain to splash onto the passenger side seat.

"Carly! Car-lyyy!" he cried out, trying to make sure his voice would be heard over the relentless rainfall. The girl turned around, squinting to make out the car in the distance. After realizing who it was, she sighed defeatedly before climbing in.

When Freddie heard his phone ring just moments later back in Seattle, he couldn't move his finger to the answer icon fast enough. He was relieved to hear Spencer's voice on the other end.

"Freddie, meet me back at home, I found her."

"Oh thank God," he said, sighing relievedly. "Where the hell was she?"

"Brighton. I'll explain later." Spencer mumbled angrily, hanging up.

Freddie called Sam to relay the news. She got the word out to everyone she'd asked for help as she made her way back to Bushwell Plaza, where she met Freddie. Both were soaked from being outside in the torrential downpour. They walked into the Shay loft to find Spencer sitting at the table with a mug of hot coffee. He retrieved two more mugs. He then paused.

"Guys, before you sit down, why don't you both change before you get sick?"

They nodded, Sam going up to Carly's room and Freddie going across the hall. They both returned about 10 minutes later. Spencer had hot coffee waiting for them. They joined him at the table.

"So Spencer, what happened to Carly? Where is she?" Freddie asked.

"She's in the shower. I heard it running when I went to her room," Sam answered.

"Well, long story short Carly thinks she's predictable. She ran away to do something unexpected."

"That's what I figured," Freddie sighed, raking his hair through his fingers and tugging slightly at his hair. Spencer glanced at Freddie, clearly confused.

"She mentioned something about it to him," Sam explained. "Then she got all hyper-sensitive when I made a comment about her being easy to read."

"But I don't get it, why does she feel the need to be so unpredictable?"

They sat and looked at each other, unable to answer the hanging question Freddie posed. They each went through the last few days and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why don't you guys just talk to Carly about this, and the trip, and figure everything out? I'm going to head over to Socko's, do me a favor and keep her in the house, please." They both nodded at Spencer and watched him walk out.

Sam and Freddie sat in silence, not sure of how to approach Carly. They couldn't understand what had gotten into her, why she felt whatever she was feeling. After a few minutes, the shower could no longer be heard running. They slowly made their way up to the iCarly studio.

When they walked in, they saw Carly curled up on a beanbag. They each quietly pulled one up next to her, sitting down.

"I bet neither of you were expecting that," Carly said, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. Inside though, she felt dumb. There was no other way to explain it. She felt like a five year old that just threw a tantrum. She didn't really prove a point. She had just made herself look stupid.

"Carly, what's all this about? This isn't like you at all. Since when do you run away for hours on end in the pouring rain?" Sam asked, still confused by her friend's actions.

Carly remained silent, not having much to say for herself. Then Freddie tried. "Babe, we were really worried about you. You scared us. What's going on?"

"I'm boring," she answered. Those two words weren't enough to make up for the hours that were just spent searching for her in the middle of an ugly Seattle storm.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Carls. Come on, what's bugging you?" Sam pushed.

Carly sighed heavily. "Everybody has secrets. Melanie and Gibby, Sam and Gibby--"

"Sam and Gibby?" Freddie said as his eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Focus dipthong!" Sam scolded in response.

"The point is that everybody has some kind of mystery to them. Something nobody knows, whether it's a secret or a habit or whatever. I don't. I'm boring. You said you know everything about me, Freddie. I feel like I learn new things about you every day. And Sam, you never stop surprising me, but you said I'm easy to read. I just want to be unpredictable. I want to have secrets, I want to surprise people. I don't want to be boring old, predictable Carly Shay." She released another heavy sigh as she completed her rant.

Freddie shifted himself over, edging closer to his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Carly, sweetheart, when I said I think I know everything about you, I just meant that I think I know you well. Me and Sam are your best friends, we know you better than anyone. And yeah, sometimes that means we'll know a lot about you, but I don't think you can really know everything there is to know about someone. I'm sure you have secrets you don't even realize are secrets, right Sam?"

"Exactly. Carls, I didn't mean to upset you by saying you're easy to read. I just meant that I can tell how you're going to react to some situations. It's not a bad thing. It doesn't mean you're boring. It just means I'm your best friend and I know you as well as you know me. I mean, if you brought me to the Pork of the Month theme park in Hamilton, Texas, I think you know how I'd react."

Carly allowed herself to giggle at that, imagining Sam in the Dingo Land of meats. She felt comforted, but still ashamed of her laughable behavior.

"I'm sorry you guys, what I did was stupid. I didn't mean to get you guys and Spencer worried by running all the way to Brighton. Let me make it up to you guys somehow," she almost pleaded.

Sam smiled as Freddie continued to hold her close. "How about you pay for the first food-stop on our road trip to Michigan?"

Carly returned the friendly expression. "You've got yourself a deal."

They spent the rest of that evening planning out the impromptu, 36 hour road trip they'd be leaving for in three short days. While Carly forgave herself for what she did, she couldn't shake the desire to break from her routine ways. She found herself more determined than ever to spice up her life, starting with things between her and Freddie. She hoped that this road trip would provide her with a chance to get a little reckless.


	29. iTake a Road Trip, Day 1

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait. I come baring gifts though! Here's a nice, long new chapter for your entertainment. Enjoy :)

* * *

**At 4AM on Wednesday morning, Carly woke up to a particularly loud clap of thunder. The rain had yet to relent, and she hoped it wouldn't interfere too much with her plans. As she sat up, her alarm sounded, reminding her the rain had only robbed her of a few precious moments of sleep.

She shuffled over to her dresser, searching for a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. It was disgustingly humid outside, but she knew Sam would turn the inside of her mom's 1983 Ford Country Squire into an icebox.

She stifled a yawn as she brought her bags downstairs. She headed into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She got out three thermoses, which she planned to fill. She tiptoed quietly into Spencer's room, reaching into the back of his closet for his cooler. She rolled it into the kitchen, careful not to awake anyone else. She made sandwiches for herself, Freddie, and Sam. As she packed up the cooler, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She saw Sam's name flashing on the screen and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you up?"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Alright, I'm leaving my house in 15 minutes. Wake the dork up and I'll call you when I'm outside."

After she hung up, she walked over to the couch where Freddie slept. His mom had taken to working more at night, trying to spend as much of the day with Freddie as she could before he left. He slept over Carly's often, but respectfully obeyed Spencer's rule that he stay on the couch.

She shook him slightly. He stirred for a minute, but fell back into his slumber. Carly laughed to herself, and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. Slowly, his lids seperated to reveal the brown orbs she worshiped.

"Good morning babe," he said with his signature smile. He sat up and surrendered himself to the early morning reluctantly. He rubbed his eyes before focusing them on his girlfriend. "You're surprisingly awake."

"I've been up for the last half hour getting ready. Want some coffee?"

"That'd be great. Let me just go get changed first."

While Freddie got changed, Carly began making scrambled eggs for them to eat before they left. Freddie walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and sat down. Carly handed him his thermos of coffee before returning to the stove.

Freddie got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He moved her hair over to one side and kissed her neck. "Look at my little housewife in the making. I can't wait to marry you," he mumbled into her neck as he left his trail of kisses.

She smiled as she slid the eggs onto two plates. She handed one to Freddie and sat down to eat with him. She realized this would be Spencer and Jessie's life in just a couple of months, as well as her and Freddie's in New York. And although up until now the thought had scared her, she now felt at ease with it, as if it was just the way things should be.

Her phone rang again, and Carly and Freddie began their scramble to get downstairs. Carly slipped into Spencer's room, waking him up to say goodbye before she left. He mumbled a sleepy goodbye, advising her to take his flare gun as she walked out of the room.

They walked outside of Bushwell Plaza, where Sam stood against the car, as if rain wasn't beating down on her. She grabbed their bags from Freddie, putting them into the trunk. Carly yelled "Shotgun!" but was greeted by a familiar face when she opened the passenger door.

Freddie watched as she said something he couldn't hear and closed the passenger door. She climbed into the backseat. He followed, scooting in beside her only to see Gibby in the front seat.

"Hey man," he said, extending his fist to meet Freddie's.

Sam got into the car and turned around. She saw the look of confusion etched on Freddie and Carly's faces. "I wanted to bring Melanie something she'd really like," she explained, patting Gibby on the shoulder.

"And I made Oat Crunchy treats!" Gibby added, extending a plastic container full of the square, marshmallow treats to them.

Both took one and settled into their seats as Sam pulled off. Carly took a map out of her bag. "Hey guys, what cities are we planning on stopping in?"

She was met with silence. She tried again. "Anyone? Feel free to chime in, guys."

Again, silence filled the air, leaving Carly slighly aggrivated. She stared at the map, trying to figure out a good point in which to stop for the night. She counted the amount of states they'd pass through. "Okay, so we're going to pass through the rest of Washington, Idaho, Montana, North Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, and most of Michigan."

"Shit, that's a long way," Sam whined as they merged onto the first of many highways they'd be taking.

Freddie Zaplook'd the distance from his phone. "Carls, it's 1,918 miles. We're gonna end up driving almost 4,000 miles by the time we get back."

"Sam, is this car going to make it that far?"

"Totally, this thing is unstoppable."

Carly wasn't reassured. She did some calculations from her cell phones. "The halfway point is 959 miles. I think we should drive a little more than halfway tonight, so that we could relax and maybe look human for Friday. So Sam, whenever you get tired, I'll drive, then Gibby, then Freddie, and we'll keep switching off until we get to..."

"Bismarck, North Dakota," Freddie finished. "That way, we'll have done a little over 1,200 miles and have like 700 left to do tomorrow."

"Way to pick a lame sounding town," Sam complained.

"I had a great step-uncle who went there once, and he said it was awesome," Gibby said enthusiastically. Sam rolled her eyes in disgust.

The four agreed on their destination for the evening, on Sam's terms. "Listen nub, if we're gonna get there at midnight I'm going to need a drink before we go to sleep. Find a bar."

He promised to find a bar and a Super-8 Motel for them to crash for the night. And from their, all the technicalities were worked out, and it was time to have some fun. They hooked up Freddie's PearPod to play through the car speakers, where he surprised them with a playlist for the occassion. The four sang loudly and, for the most part, off key. Every few songs, Gibby would yell "Freebird!," causing Freddie to laugh and the girls to look at each other confusedly.

During "Highway Star," Sam decided to put the petal to the metal and gun it to 90 miles per hour. Carly worried to herself. She wanted to tell Sam to slow down, that her heart was beating out of control, loud enough to drown out the song's bassline. She looked over at Freddie, who was worry-free and singing along and she told herself to calm down. She didn't want to seem like a chicken and ruin the fun.

As it turned out, it wasn't Carly who ruined the fun. Rather, it was the sound of sirens blaring behind them. Suddenly, both Gibby and Freddie's faces grew as serious as Carly's. Sam looked in her rearview, swearing to herself.

"I can't get pulled over. God knows how many unpaid tickets my mom has on this thing!" she panicked.

There were very few times in Carly and Sam's friendship that Carly saw Sam worry. Seeing it in her eyes at that moment caused her fear to escalate immensely. She looked over at Freddie and Gibby, hoping for some sort of answer.

Carly looked back at Sam only to see a mischievous grin on her face. "I hope you guys are buckled up," she said as she hit the gas, the car jerking both Carly and Freddie back into their seats. The tires screeched as they sped up on the hot asphalt below them. Carly grabbed Freddie's hand and squeezed her eyes shut in absolute terror as he loudly voiced his objection.

"Sam, are you out of your mind? You're getting us into a car chase! We're all going to end up in jail!"

"Not if mama has anything to do with it," she said slyly as she weaved in and out between cars, the hand on the speedometer steadying on the 120 mile per hour mark while sirens blared in the distance.

Carly looked over at Freddie, who seemed to be holding his breath. She saw him mumbling to himself what she assumed was a prayer. She shut her eyes again as she saw the driver in a car in the next lane come so close, she thought he'd end up in her lap.

Gibby was in the front seat, babbling something that Carly and Freddie couldn't make out over the sound of the car accelerating and the wind rushing past the windows. And for a moment, both Freddie and Carly sat there, holding each other's hands and thinking this might very well be the end.

When Carly felt the car slowing underneath her and the normal sounds of the highway return, she allowed herself to crack one eyelid open the tiniest bit. She saw Gibby and Sam in a fit of hysterical laughter. She slowly opened both eyes now, looking at Freddie, who was now laughing too.

"Carls, are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"She's got that whiter than usual thing going on. Last time that happened, she kissed you, so something must really be wrong."

Freddie glared at Sam through her rearview mirror. Carly snapped back to life. "What the hell is so funny about us nearly dying!"

Sam sighed, "Carls, we just out-drove a cop. Do you know how many people get to do that in a lifetime?"

"Us, O.J. Simpson, and anyone who's ever been on Cops. Sam, they're totally going to follow us all the way to Michigan."

"Carls, once we're out of Idaho, we're out of their jurisdiction," Gibby said, trying to help.

"Carly, it's going to be okay, don't worry. Please don't let this ruin the trip," Freddie pleaded with her quietly.

Carly took a deep breath. This would be a step away from boring, right? Not freaking out about partaking in a car chase would be unlike her. Plus, this meant so much to Sam. For those reasons, she decided to let it go. She exhaled in agreement, loosening her seatbelt around her waist enough so that she could lay down across the backseat. As she lowered her head into Freddie's lap, he placed one hand on her arm and ran the other through her hair. The car was silent for a moment, until Carly tried her best at being adventurous.

"I guess it was sort of fun," she said softly.

Freddie smiled and saw Sam's face break into a wide grin as she drove. "That a girl, Carly. Takin a walk on the wild side."

Carly smiled at the reception of her statement and closed her eyes, letting the rhythm of the car rolling along relax her and eventually help her to sleep. She roused just an hour later to the feel of Freddie's hand on her arm. "Babe, we're at the gas station. Sam's done driving. It's your turn."

She yawned, pulling out her cell phone to look at the time. It was 11:02 AM. She looked at her map, then sat up to look for a sign to figure out where they were. Finding nothing, she poked her head out the window to where Freddie stood holding the nozzle into the gas tank.

"Freddie, where are we?" she asked, turning her head to see if there was any indication she missed.

"According to the keychains inside, we're in Superior, Montana, near some big ski resort. Why?"

Carly got out of the car, map in hand. She laid it out on the hood and bent over it, squinting to find where they were. "We're ahead of schedule," she called to Freddie, who she still thought was at the other end of the car.

Instead, he was right behind her, admiring the view of how she stood, her long legs leading up to her modest, yet shapely bottom. He smirked to himself as he crept up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fit his body against hers. His growing erection was pressing into her backside, and she felt a familiar knot forming in her core.

"You know, it really isn't fair for you to tease me like this" he whispered enticingly into her ear, pushing himself into her just a little more.

She bit her lip at the feeling before turning her body around to face his. "Me teasing you? I think it's the other way around," she declared as she planted a kiss on his neck.

He smirked again before they were interrupted by the sound of Sam approaching. "I'm telling you Gib, there's totally a difference between the taste of a fat free Fat Cake and a regular one. You just need to work your tastebuds," she explained. "No difference," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Carls, Freduardo, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get going," Carly said as she grabbed her bag from the backseat and placed it by Freddie's feet in the passenger seat. She adjusted her mirrors before pulling back onto the interstate.

The four went back to their routine of random conversation, loud singing, and a vicious game of punch-pick up. Gibby's arm started to bruise after two hours in the backseat with Sam. "God, does everyone in Montana have to drive a pick up truck?" he groaned, rubbing his arm.

Around 3 P.M, Sam began to groan about being hungry. She climbed into the third row of seats and leaned into the trunk, trying to find her bag of ribs.

"Sam, I can't see. Can't you just wait ten minutes until I pullover?"

"No can do. Mama's gotta eat."

She sighed, knowing she'd need to use her secret weapon. "I made you a sandwich and it has bacon in it. Sit or you don't get it."

Sam sat obligingly. She waited quietly until Carly pulled into the rest stop. All four got out of the car. "She listens just like a dog when you wave a treat in front of it's face," Freddie snickered.

Sam walked up, feigning laughter. Then she cocked her arm back, punching Freddie in the chest. He coughed hard enough to scare Carly, who led him over to a chair where he could sit down. "Sam, come on," she said, exasperated.

"Fine, no more hitting," she submitted reluctantly.

After a minute, Freddie recovered and they began eating. Sam was quiet, careful to not leave a crumb behind. Carly looked tired, her eyes narrow. Freddie then looked at Gibby, noticing a smile plastered on his face.

"What's on your mind Gib?"

"How do you know something's on my mind?" Gibby asked surprisedly.

"Dude, you're smiling like you just hit the lotto."

Gibby chuckled, his smile unwavering. "Just thinking about Melanie. I really do like her a lot."

"I wonder why," Sam snorted.

"Sam, it's not like that. Me and her got to talk a lot the night of the grad party. She's got a lot to say. She's deep."

"I can be deep..." Sam said. Carly noted the sound in her voice, a mix of hurt and jealousy. She decided she had to talk to her later. She had a feeling that Sam wasn't dealing with the whole Gibby and Melanie thing as well as she let on.

Freddie kept quiet, fearing anything he said would result in another blow to the chest. Gibby looked around awkwardly. He glaced at his watch. "Guys, we better get going if we want to get this girl to a bar tonight," he said, patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Sam, how are we going to get in a bar? I know you have a tendency to forget this, but the legal drinking age is 21 and we're a few years shy of that."

"I know. I bought presents," she said, smiling widely, reaching into her back pocket. "I paid a visit to my cousin Sarah. You remember her, don't you nub?" she said, smiling wickedly at Freddie.

"I'd like to forget," he sighed, remembering the pain attached to that fake tattoo years ago.

"Anyway, her boyfriend does fake IDs. Check em out," she handed each of them a plastic card.

Freddie was thoroughly impressed. "You know, this is really good. He must have some sweet software to make these so believable."

Sam rolled her eyes. She looked at Carly, expecting to see her ready to object to this. Instead, Carly just studied the ID before slipping it into her pocket. "Weird," she thought to herself, deciding against bringing it up.

They headed back to the car. Gibby began adjusting everything to get ready to drive, while Sam fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat. Carly and Freddie stretched out in the backseat, hoping to nap before it was Freddie's turn to drive the last stretch of the day.

The car was quiet for the first half hour of the ride. Sam wasn't sure why she had nothing to say, but she didn't. Gibby was concentrating on the road, or so he told himself to relinquish blame for the awkward silence.

In the backseat, Carly was laying on Freddie's lap. She ran her hair through his head, noticing Freddie flinch at her hand's brief, accidental contact with his member. Finding humor in this, she did it again, watching him squirm. He gave her a look, indicating the lack of humor in the situation.

He then began to retaliate. He peered around the passenger side seat ahead of him to see Sam staring blankly ahead into space. Gibby's eyes were steady on the highway ahead. Freddie looked down at his girlfriend, who was beaming mischievously. In a swift movement, his hand was under her shirt, and her nipple was between his fingers.

Carly let out a tiny gasp. Freddie raised his free hand, pressing a finger to his lips. She nodded in understanding, and continued to tease him as he teased her. Both of them felt a fire inside them raging. It was knowing that they could do absolutely nothing to act on it for at least another few hours that fueled it even more.

A honk sounded behind them, causing both to cease what they were doing. Gibby looked in the rearview mirror, wondering why both his friends looked a bit flushed. He shook his head, dismissing the thought, as he felt it was none of his buisness.

Freddie began to stroke Carly's hair while they waited for the coast to become clear yet again. The rhythmic feel of Freddie's hand soothed her to sleep. Freddie leaned forward and saw his girlfriend peacefully sleeping, and decided to join her, dozing off a few minutes later.

The next time Gibby looking in the rearview mirror, he saw his two friends sleeping. He decided to break the icy silence that was consuming the space between him and Sam. "So, what's on your mind?"

Sam looked at him for a split second before returning her eyes to the side of the road, where trees and grass were flashing before her. "Nothing. I don't think. I'm not deep."

He sighed at her frankness. "Sam, that wasn't a stab at you. Why wouldn't you be happy that I like your sister? I thought that was why you asked me to come on this trip?"

She felt a lump forming in her throat. She wasn't going to cry though. Sam Puckett didn't cry, especially where Gibby was concerned. "Remember when I tried to go to that dance with you and ended up meeting Tasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when you were with her, I just figured I wasn't your type. Maybe you didn't like blonde chicks, maybe you liked older girls, something. I was cool with us being friends after that, because hey, you can't force something to happen, right? Then we had...what we had together. And that was cool because it was you, and you're such a good guy. But then you get with Melanie, and it just sucks. I mean, she's my identical twin. We look _exactly_ alike, and you never could see in me whatever it is you see in Melanie."

"You and Melanie are more alike than I thought," he said.

"Why, because I'm getting all emotional and girly and crap?"

"No, because the two of you are so jealous of each other for no reason. You're both amazing girls in your own respect, but you don't realize it because you envy each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's part of what Melanie and I talked about that night Sam. She was jealous. She told me all about how you had Jonah, and all the success of iCarly, and all this crazy life experience. She said all she had to show for herself were some good report cards."

"That's not true. Mel's gotten to be on her own, live life without worrying about what kind of dude is in the next room with our drunk mom. She didn't have to see some really crazy stuff, and she got to be the favorite."

"You both have been through a lot, Sam. You both have dealt with the stuff with your mom, believe it or not. You both think the grass is greener on the other side. What you need to realize is that you're both incredible. I mean, you have this snap sense of humor. You can fight better than any girl I've ever seen. And when you want to be, you're really sensitive and sweet. You've got a lot of love in your heart Sam, even if you don't want to show it. And Mel is this extremely intelligent girl with all these intense feelings and awesome ideas. She's sensitive and sweet like you, and I consider myself really lucky to know both of you."

Sam was speechless. No one had ever said so many nice things about her, except Carly. "I never thought of it like that," she said, in almost a whisper. She looked over, this time lingering on the guy next to her who had grown from a chubby, enthusiastic little kid to a really sensitive, still enthusiastic man. "Thanks Gibby. Really, that means a lot to me. I'm really happy for you and Mel."

Sam wasn't able to stand any more sappy talk. She turned up the radio and spent the rest of the way telling Gibby stories about growing up with Melanie, from giving her a haircut when she was sleeping to punching her loose tooth out. Gibby listened and laughed as he realized that Sam and Melanie were way closer than they ever let on.

Before they knew it, night had fallen. Gibby realized they were running low on gas, and pulled into a gas station around 8:30 PM. Again, they were surrounded by grass and trees, with no indication of where they were in sight.

Gibby went into the gas station to pay and figure out where exactly they were, while Sam woke Freddie and Carly up. Just as she was about to nudge them, she realized there had to be a more entertaining way to awaken them. She popped open the trunk, quietly crawling in over the luggage. She carefully climbed into the third row, reaching onto the floor to pick up what looked like a can. She leaned over, making sure to position it just above Freddie's ear. She pressed the button, causing the airhorn to sound and Carly and Freddie to jump. Freddie's head hit the top of the car, causing Sam to laugh so hard that tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Your...turn...to drive, Benson," she said amidst her laughter.

"Sam, come on," Carly said, clearly irked.

"Lighten up Carls, it's all in good fun. Now get ready, once Gibby comes back we're ready to go," she said as she made her way out of the trunk.

She sighed, kissing Freddie's head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wouldn't expect anything less from Sam."

She smiled at Freddie, admiring how understanding he could be. She watched him as he got out of the car and stretched. The muscles in his arms bulged and she couldn't help but think of how much she wanted to be alone with him. She wondered if there was a gym near wherever they'd be staying. She loved to watch him work out. The way his muscles expanded and contracted, the way the veins in his arms swelled put her into a total trance.

"Babe, don't you want to get in front?"

She quietly exited the back seat and got into the front, trying to focus her mind on other things. "How much longer until we get to Bismarck?" she asked as the doors Sam and Gibby got into the backseat.

Freddie studied the direction, then took out his phone. "Guys, I think we're going to have to drive past Bismarck if we want to be able to get some rest tomorrow."

"I'll split whatever time is left with you, man," Gibby offered.

"It's cool. I'll just drive an extra hour. Wherever we end up, it's cool."

Sam looked uneasy. "But what about-"

"Relax Sam, we'll find you a bar wherever we stop. Promise," Freddie said, restoring Sam to her usual state.

"Do you guys mind if I pick up the speed a little just so we can get further and not have to drive as far tomorrow?"

"Just don't get pulled over, Sir Nub-a-lot. Like I said, I don't know how many unpaid tickets are on this bad boy."

With that, Freddie pulled off. He loved driving. He enjoyed the ability to control the speed, to be able to make moves. It gave him a rush like no other. Carly knew this, of course. She always thought he'd love to go to a speedway or something and drive a race car, but that was way too dangerous and she never thought she'd be able to let him do it.

She did get the idea to give him another sort of rush. This one would also make his blood rush, just to another place. After peering over to the backseat to assure that both Sam and Gibby had fallen asleep, she moved her arm onto Freddie's, which grouped the bottom of the steering wheel. She then walked her fingers up and down his leg, being careful not to touch the one place where he clearly wanted her to.

A slight moan escaped his lips. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" she replied huskily.

He shook his head and continued to let her tease him, forcing himself to concentrate on the road despite the distraction down south. It became harder once Carly unzipped his jeans to further her tantalizing, yet excruciating game.

Freddie pushed the pedal harder to try and release the frustration. Next thing Carly knew, the speedometer read 120 miles per hour, and began to scare her. She leaned over and kissed Freddie's neck.

"I'm going to stop," she said, "before you kill us. We'll pick up on this later." With that, she added another kiss.

He groaned, frustrated, but understood her. That promise of what was to come would keep him going in the meantime, with just a couple of more hours of driving ahead of himself.

After hours of focusing on a destination, and after some careful calculations, Freddie realized they were just shy of where they would be stopping for the night. Everyone else in the car was sleeping.

"Sam, Gib, wake up," Freddie called into the backseat. He put his hand on Carly's leg, shaking her gently. "Carls, babe, wake up. We're 5 minutes away."

All three slowly began to get up, the car turning into a mix of stretches and stifled yawns. Behind him, Freddie heard the crinkling of a wrapper followed by what he was sure what was the sound of Sam sinking her teeth into a Fat Cake. "Eat up champ," he joked as he pulled into a parking lot. "You're gonna need it."

Sam's eyes lit up as she saw the bar just a few feet away. "Way to be, Fredward," she said, getting out of the car.

Carly and Gibby laughed, following her out. Freddie lingered in the car momentarily. He lowered his head onto the steering wheel, the past few hours of driving beginning to catch up with him.

Carly poked her head back into the car. "Freddie, do you want to just go to the room? I know you're tired."

"No, it's alright babe. I could use a drink," he said, mustering a smile as he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

As luck would have it, Sam's fake IDs proved successful. Gibby agreed to drive so that Freddie could relax. Once they got inside, Sam was like a kid in a candy store. She threw back beers, telling more stories of her and Melanie's childhood. Carly laughed at Sam's stories as she sipped on girly drinks, twirling the umbrellas between her fingers and eventually putting some in her hair.

It became obvious that Carly was drunk when she started giggling at everything Sam was saying, even when there was nothing funny about it. Sam got an idea, taking a sip of her beer before setting it into action.

"Hey Carls, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said over-enthusiastically.

Sam grinned devilishly. Despite their long journey, their fun had just begun.


	30. iTake a Road Trip, Night 1

**Hey there all. Sorry this update took forever, life (and my computer) have been quite hectic. But here it is, finally. Special thanks to snapplelinz for suggesting the song in this chapter, "Spell" by Marie Digby. It's quite a beautiful song, and it fit perfectly. Also a heads up to my younger readers, things get a little hot at the end of this chapter. It's not essential to the plot though, so feel free to skip over that if it's not your cup of tea. Hope summer has treated you all well and please enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

"I dare you to get up there and sing," she said, pointing the neck of her beer bottle to the stage.

"Are you out of your mind Sam? No way. Not happening, sorry," Carly responded, shaking her head along with her words.

"You can't tell me that Carly Shay, a web show host, has stage fright."

Carly looked down at the table, suddenly focusing on a bottle cap.

"Come on babe," Freddie said, with an encouraging smile. "You can totally do it."

"She has no choice Freddweeb, a dare's a dare and she chose dare."

Carly looked up at Gibby. "Save me?" she pleaded.

Gibby gave a friendly smile. "She's right Carls, can't back down on a dare."

Carly sighed. "I can't sing. Not even a little bit, not even at all."

"Is there a brave bone in that little body? You know you can sing. I know you can sing. Freddie, did you know she can sing?"

"No actually I did-"

"Whatever. Carly, you took the dare, now go sign up and get your ass on that stage. Oh, and have fun cupcake." The sweet smile at the end of her command did nothing to untie the giant knot in her stomach. Still, Carly was trying to be more interesting, more exciting. Girls in New York probably got drunk and sang karaoke all the time. Why act any differently?

She swallowed down the rest of her drink before getting up. She stumbled forward, stabilizing herself before continuing forward to a little table with a notebook. She looked up at the big bouncer standing near the book.

"Is it too late to sign up?" she said, her voice just barely audible over the music.

He shook his head no. "Best of luck to you," he added as Carly scribbled down her name and a song title on the page. There was no turning back now,

She rejoined her friends at the table and sat down. "You all signed up?" Gibby asked, sipping his root beer.

"Yupp," she said, reaching for her now refilled drink. "I can totally do this. No sweat," she added, although it sounded a bit more like she was trying to convince herself then any of them.

"She's saying that now, wait until she gets on the stage," Sam joked.

"If she has another one of these things," Freddie commented as he tapped her glass, "she won't make it onto the stage."

Carly giggled to herself as she continued to sip her drink. She heard her friends talking around her, and would occasionally break out of her gaze into nothingness to look over at Freddie, who was always smiling back at her. She hadn't forgotten about teasing him earlier and knew that they'd have to pick up where they left off once they'd left the bar.

The attention in the room shifted as a guy with dreadlocks and multiple face piercings came to the stage. He tapped the microphone, making sure everyone was paying attention to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to karaoke night here at Riley's. Let's have a round of applause for some of our regulars who performed earlier this evening."

Cheers filled the small bar as a few people waved from their seats. "Now coming up, we have a newcomer to Riley's, but before we bring her up here we go over the rules. If you like what you hear, cheer. And if you _really_ like what you hear, there's a tip bucket going around. Now, without further ado, I bring to you tonight a newcomer out of," he paused looking down at the notebook, "Seattle, Washington. Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Miss Carly Shay."

The crowd clapped politely as Carly got up and made her way to stage. Her friends cheered wildly however, fused by alcohol and adrenaline. She walked over to the mic and nodded to the emcee as he punched some numbers into the karaoke machine. She felt her heart pounding out of her chest as she heard the sound of the piano coming from the machine.

_Spotlight shining brightly, on my face_

_I can't see a thing and yet I feel you walking my way_

_Empty stage, with nothing but this girl_

_Singing this simple melody and_

_Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

Sam was waiting to hear her voice shake just the slightest bit. It would acknowledge the stage fright that she was expecting from her best friend. Yet, when she saw her on that stage, she saw a different side to Carly. This was a girl who was unafraid, and in that moment she knew that there would be few times where she was more proud of Carly then she was right there. She didn't sound like she was tipsy doing karaoke in a bar. She sounded more like a finalist on America Sings, or a new star on tour.

On the stage, Carly's gaze centered on Freddie, as though he was the only one in the room.

_And right now_

_I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you_

_Cuz your lips don't move_

_Something is happening_

_Cuz your eyes tell me the truth_

_I've put a spell over you_

_Beauty emanates from every word that you say_

_You've captured the deepest thoughts_

_In the purest, and simplest of ways_

_But you see, I'm not that graceful, Like you_

_Nor am I as eloquent_

_But just a simple melody_

_Can change the way that you see me_

Freddie looked into his girlfriend's eyes and felt like she was singing directly to him. He was hypnotized by the voice coming out of his girlfriend's mouth. He already of Carly as an angel; her voice and the song she sang were a mere confirmation of his thoughts. He fought the urge to run onto the stage and tell the world how much he loved her, how she had his heart forever.

Carly then took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she continued to belt out the song.

_And right now, I have you_

_For a moment I can tell I've got you_

_Cuz your lips don't move_

_And something is happening_

_Cuz your eyes tell me the truth_

_I've put a spell over you_

_And all my life I've stumbled_

_But up here I am just perfect_

_Perfect as I'll, ever be_

Carly believed every word coming out of her at that moment. This was the most perfect she'd ever felt. She'd put on many web shows, and had many moments she'd never forget in front of the camera. This, however, would be the most memorable of performances. Here she was a girl without inhibitions, the girl she'd been trying to be for herself and for Freddie, or perhaps for fear of losing him. She was also a girl who was secure. She'd never lose Freddie, or Sam, or Gibby. She'd never lose sight of herself. She might have been headed toward a new city, but whether she was in New York or Seattle, she'd always be Carly Shay.

_I have you, for a moment_

_I can tell I've got you_

_Cuz your lips don't move_

_And something is happening_

_Cuz your eyes tell me the truth_

_I've put a spell over you_

As soon as Carly finished the final note of the song, the entire bar burst into applause. Freddie, Sam, and Gibby's cheers could still be heard above all others, but they were far from the only ones. Carly smiled, a blush creeping up her neck as she walked off the stage and over to the table to sit back down.

"Baby that was...beyond incredible," Freddie marveled.

"Yeah kid, that was amazing!" Sam added.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Carls," Gibby smiled.

The emcee came over to the table to hand Carly her tips as the four celebrated. She was astonished to see how full the bucket was. They counted the money as they ordered their last round of drinks.

"Sam, how many singles are there?" Freddie asked as he finished counting the bigger bills.

"78. What's our grand total Fredderific?"

"$678. Unbelievable. Carls, the crowd really loved you."

"Thank you baby," she blushed. Her words were slightly more slurred and her last drink was just about done. She looked around the table to see everyone else's drink slightly more filled. "Uh, guys, it's getting late. Shouldn't we head out?"

Gibby looked down at his watch. "Yeah, you're right. Especially if we have to get up early to get on the road again."

Sam burst out laughing. Gibby, Freddie, and Carly looked at each other confusedly. "What's so funny Sam?" Gibby asked.

"The dancing ketchup, obviously," she answered between giggles.

Carly shrugged as Freddie and Gibby looked at each other, nodding in agreement. "Yup, time to leave," Freddie said, standing up and gathering his things.

Gibby stood up as well. He and Freddie watched as the girls struggled to join them, giggling at nothing in particular. They were amused as they watched Sam and Carly get up only to bump head and stumble back into their chairs, laughing.

Freddie looked at Gibby and sighed. "Sorry Gib, I've got Carls, you gotta get Sam."

"But I'm scared," he replied.

"Her powers of implementing bodily harm are lessened by the alcohol, I swear."

Gibby sighed as he helped Sam up while Freddie helped Carly. Both boys were surprised to see that it was Carly who resisted.

"I got it, I'm fine," she said, taking a deep breath and concentrating hard on each step she took.

Freddie walked close by as they walked out of the bar and toward the car in the parking lot. Gibby was ahead, struggling to hold Sam up while avoiding her wildly swinging arms. They were about half way across the parking lot when a voice came from farther back behind them.

"Carly Shay."

Carly froze. Her mind began to race. It was someone she knew, someone Spencer knew, or worse, someone who knew her dad. It was someone who recognized her from iCarly and realized she was too young to be drinking. It was someone who caught her, and she was busted, and would have to act as sober as possible if there was any chance of her not ending her night by calling Spencer from jail. She took a deep breath before turning around to face the person.

"Yes?" she said, her voice just a tad high pitched.

A man in a business suit held out his hand to her. "My name is Chris Welford, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, still nervous. "Nice to meet you Mr. Welford. How did you know my name?"

"I saw you on stage and I happen to think you are an incredible talent. You have an absolutely amazing voice and I think you could really go somewhere with your caliber of creative endowment."

"Oh, thank you. I was just goofing off up there though," she responded shyly.

"Carly, I work for Clubhouse Records and we're looking for new talent. We're holding a contest in Los Angeles at the end of the summer where the winner gets a recording contract. You're the best out of any hopeful I've seen, and I hope to see you there."

"That's really nice of you Mr. Welford, but I'm going away to college at the end of the summer. And like I said, I wasn't being serious up there. But thanks anyway."

"Look at all the money you made tonight just 'goofing off'. There's plenty more then where that came from if you really tried." He paused, reaching in his pocket and retrieving a business card. "Take my card and think about it, call me for the details or if you have any questions."

She reached and took the card. "Thank you Mr. Welford. It was nice meeting you."

He nodded at her and both went their separate ways. Freddie looked at Carly expectantly, but she said nothing.

"Carls?"

She looked up, sort of surprised. "Yeah?"

"That guy just told you he thinks you can get a recording contract with a major record label. You have no reaction. Why aren't you excited?"

"It's silly, Freddie. I'm not gonna go to L.A. and try out for some record label. I have a whole summer ahead of me. I'm spending time with you guys and I'm helping Spencer and Jessie with the wedding and then we're going to New York."

"If you really thought that, then why'd you take the card?"

"I just did babe, no big deal."

As they got in the car, Freddie began to think. Carly was really talented, and yet she was totally blowing off this amazing opportunity to spend time with him and everyone else. He didn't want her to miss out on a potentially amazing, once in a lifetime opportunity. At the same time, he didn't want his girlfriend going off to L.A., where she'd likely meet a million other guys who realized how incredible she was, where he could lose her.

They pulled up to the motel they were staying at. It wasn't anything special, and as they waited in the car for Gibby to handle everything at the front desk, both Carly and Freddie shared a thought, although they didn't know it. Both thought back to Japan, where the woman at the front desk of the hotel they stayed at for the iWeb awards confused them as a couple on their honeymoon. Carly may have slapped him then, but now, she reached over to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. He turned to her and smiled.

Gibby came back to the car once everything was all set. He handed the bags to Freddie as he picked up Sam, who had fallen asleep on the car ride, to carry her inside. Freddie held Carly's hand tightly, making sure not to let her topple over and made their way to the elevator. They hit the number three and stumbled down the hallway to their room.

Gibby carefully placed Sam on one of the two double beds. He examined the two beds and watched as Sam sprawled herself out sleepily. "Hm, guess I'm getting that big, comfy looking chair right there," he said.

"Gibby, if you want, I'll try to push Sam over and you can share this bed with Freddie," Carly offered unclearly.

"Thanks Carls, but then neither of us will sleep comfortably. Bed's too small."

"You sure, Gib? I don't want you to be uncomfortable either bro."

"Yeah man, I'm sure. There's an ottoman, I'll be more than good," he assured them, yawning. He shuffled slowly in the bathroom to change.

"I guess that leaves you and me in this bed," Carly said, putting her arms around Freddie's neck.

"I guess so," he smirked in response, placing his hands on her waist and kissing her passionately.

They broke apart as they heard the bathroom door open. Gibby shuffled over to the chair sleepily before flopping onto it.

Carly went into the bathroom to change next. She came back out to see Freddie right outside the door with clothes in his hand. "You're not coming to bed?"

"I'm gonna take a quick shower first and then I'll be right there. I promise," he smiled at her.

She nodded her head as she tiptoed over to her bed. The door clicked closed and she winced as the sound of the shower running filled the room. She feared it would wake up both Sam and GIbby. She turned around only to hear the sound of alternating snores coming from the opposite side of the room. She giggled to herself, breathing a sigh of relief.

She sat on the bed, brushing her dark locks and going over the day's events in her head. She thought back to the look on Freddie's face when she decided to turn up the heat while he was driving. The thought of it alone caused something to stir inside her and bought a mischievous smile to her face. She impulsively tiptoed through the room again, holding her breath for a moment as she touched the knob. She turned it and exhaled as it opened.

The first thing she saw was steam. This was of no surprise to her. Freddie loved hot showers, which was something she'd taken note of when he risked his life for her a few years back. She couldn't see him when she helped him off the floor, but she remembered the wall of steam that hit her as she entered the room.

She closed the door carefully behind her. She pressed her ear against the door for a moment to make sure that she didn't awaken Sam or Gibby. She was met with silence, signaling her to continue on.

Carly slowly slid out of her silky pajamas. For a moment, Freddie didn't hear anything. The creak of a tile caught his attention. He peaked beyond the curtain to see Carly's figure bent over to remove her bottoms. Her dark hair hung down like a veil around her.

"Hey there," he said smiling at her slickly.

She rose up slowly and turned around. She nudged the curtain aside, carefully watching her step as she joined him within the steamy chamber.

"Hey yourself," she smiled in return, pressing her chest against his and bringing his back to meet the wall. She slowly brought his lips to his, initiating a tantalizing kiss.

Freddie was in his personal heaven as Carly took control. She ran her hand up his chest and to his neck. She grinded her lower half against his. The sensation of this, coupled with the feeling of her hardening nipples against his chest caused Freddie to groan loudly.

Carly broke their kiss, bringing her finger to his lips. "Shh," she whispered. She took a step back as she grabbed a shower pouf. Freddie watched as she took the bottle of body wash and squirted a bit onto the pouf. She began to rub it into her skin, tending to some spots particularly. Freddie's eyes grew wider as he watched her work her way down her body. The suds left a trail that caused her snow white skin to glisten. In that moment, he had to have her.

This time it was Freddie who led Carly to back against a wall. As his body moved against hers, both were covered in suds. He used one arm to pick her up. Understanding his movements, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carefully aligned himself with her as she gnawed at his neck. She bit down just a bit harder as he pushed himself into her.

The two moaned, their breathing uneven as their bodies moved together. Her thighs tightened around him, only motivating him to keep going. It was the release they'd both been waiting for all day and there, somewhere between Seattle and Michigan, they got it.

Approximately an hour later, after they'd showered, and then really showered, Carly and Freddie tiptoed out of the bathroom and into bed. The two fit their bodies together, more comfortable than ever as they fell asleep.


	31. iTake a Road Trip, Day 2

The sound of the alarm the next morning was met with loud groans. Gibby had no trouble waking up, one of the great perks of being the designated driver. He watched with a smirk on his face as Carly and Freddie dragged themselves out of bed reluctantly and started getting ready. He noticed, however, that Sam hadn't moved.

"Hey Carls, is she alright?" he said, nodding his head toward Sam.

Carly opened her mouth to respond, but yawned instead. She took a moment, then answered "She's fine. I'll handle her when we're ready to go."

Gibby looked at her confusedly, then shook his head. "I think I better drive first," he said as he looked at Freddie, who was staring into an empty commuter cup, muttering something about coffee. He wasn't surprised that no one objected to his suggestion.

Twenty minutes later, they were ready to go. Freddie had made three trips downstairs for coffee already. Carly had on a pair of oversized sunglasses and swallowed an aspirin, preparing for the day ahead.

"Are you going to wake her up now?" Gibby asked as he prepared to carry some bags down to the car.

"Yeah, I guess I have no choice. I think you two should leave for this one, though," she advised.

Gibby looked at Freddie. He nodded in agreement. "I'll help you with the bags!" he added quickly, grabbing his and Carly's bags and hurrying out of the room. Gibby looked at him confusedly before heading out behind him.

Freddie and Gibby loaded up the car and waited for Carly and Sam. Gibby looked up at the window of the room they had stayed in and turned to Freddie.

"Dude, is it really that bad to wake Sam up?"

"When she's going to be hungover? Absolutely. If Carls makes it out of there without battle wounds, I'd be seriously impressed."

"But Sam never hits Carly-"

"Scratching, flicking, pinching...none of these are hitting bro," Freddie said solemnly.

Gibby considered this, then thought of Melanie. Freddie read his thoughts from the look on his face. "You're a seriously brave soul for dipping into that gene pool," he commended.

Just as he said this, Carly and Sam slowly made their way toward the car. Carly was leading Sam, who was wearing a sleep mask and drinking orange juice through a straw.

"What the-"

"Gibby, don't question it," Freddie advised. "Let her get in the car and fall back asleep,"

Shaking his head, Gibby got into the front seat. Carly helped Sam in on the other side. She immediately got into the fetal position while Carly got into the backseat, rubbing her arm.

"Are you okay babe?" Freddie asked.

"Just some pinching. I hope the bruising isn't too bad," she sighed.

In the front seat, Gibby didn't seem to understand the severity of a hungover Sam. He decided to try and talk to her. "Bad hangover Sam?"

Carly and Freddie both winced in the back seat as Sam growled angrily and mumbled something, the only word of which could be made out was "kill."

"Gibby, just drive," Carly urged.

With that, Gibby pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Valley City and beginning the second half of their journey. The car was fairly quiet, with only the occasional moan of pain coming from Sam. Gibby enjoyed the quiet. He drove fast, slowing down occasionally to ensure he wouldn't get pulled over. All he could think about was Melanie. He wanted to get to her, wanted to see her so badly. At the same time, he was terrified it wouldn't go as well as he had hoped. He knew the only way to find out was to get there, and as soon as possible. Before he knew it, it was noon and they were already in Black River Falls, WI.

Gibby pulled into a gas station, yawning. He'd made great time and gotten far, but he was already exhausted. The car stopping woke everyone up. Carly and Freddie got out of the car to stretch. Carly went into the store to get snacks while Freddie stayed behind and talked to Gibby. Sam didn't move.

"Thanks for driving, Gib. None of us would've made it a mile, let alone across state lines," Freddie said, giving Gibby a pound.

"No problem man. Hey, did Carls ever say anything about that talent agent guy?"

"She said it was no big deal," he sighed, running his hand through his hair and tugging with frustration. "I don't know though. I feel like she's missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime. I don't want her to leave though."

Gibby patted his shoulder sympathetically. Just then, Carly came back to the car. She had a box of saltines and gently shook Sam, placing an open sleeve of them in her hand. Sam took a cracker and disappeared back under her hood.

"Carly, if you're gonna sit in front with me, Sam's gonna have to get in the back,"

"Preferably in the third row," Gibby added. "I kinda wanna stretch out and nap."

Carly shot them both a look, while they both smiled back apologetically. Sighing, she opened Sam's door and kneeled down beside her. She whispered to her quietly while the boys watched from the other side of the car. They heard Sam grumbling as Carly helped her into the back, where she curled up into a ball yet again. Carly then climbed back into the passenger seat, without saying a word to either of the boys.

Looking at each other, they shook their heads and got back into the car. Freddie yawned as he started the car and they continued on their journey. He drove with one hand on Carly's knee, humming along to the barely audible songs playing from a soft rock station. Carly giggled at his humming, knowing he was trying to cancel out the sound of Sam and Gibby's snores, which alternated to create quite a tune.

They had hit a little bit of traffic when Freddie stole a glance at Carly out of the corner of his eye. She had her wallet in her lap and was holding the corners of a business card with her finger tips.

"What is that Carls?" Freddie asked, although in the pit of his stomach, he knew the answer.

"Oh, it's just the card that guy gave me last night," she said, innocently enough.

"So you are thinking about calling him?" Freddie said, trying to edge the tint of selfish anger out of his voice to no avail.

"No, I was just wondering. You know, like if it's real or a scam or something. It's probably a scam though. It's way too good to be true."

Freddie sighed. "You know Carly, if you're really thinking about it that much, you should just try out."

"I couldn't. I mean, I'm terrible. I could never be famous."

"Carly, open your eyes. You're already famous," he said, surprised at the bite in his voice.

"No I'm not," she said, her voice just as sharp as his. "Just drop it, okay."

"Whatever," Freddie mumbled, his foot hitting the gas a little harder. "I just don't understand what the point in lying to me is."

"Lying to you? Really Freddie? I'm lying to you. Cool, just great to know. For the record, insecurity is terrible on you." Her voice was growing louder as the thought of waking Sam or Gibby fled her mind.

"Are you telling me I have something to be insecure about?"

"I'm telling you that- Freddie, watch out!" she screamed, that last thought disappearing into the air as both their attentions turned to the road a second too late.

Freddie swerved to try and avoid the pothole between him and the car ahead of him, but he'd already hit it. You could hear the tire pop and the air seeping out as he tried to regain control of the car. The sound of the metal hubcap grinding against the asphalt filled the car. They finally came to a halt at the side of the interstate.

Each of the four was sitting up bolt straight. There was absolute silence emanating through the car. After a few minutes passed and the shock wore off, Sam was the first to speak.

"I'm going to kill you," she said, angrily and very matter-of-factly.

"Sam, I am so-"

"I don't care what you are, Fredweeb. You could not possibly be dumber if you tried. This is why I didn't want to let you drive in the first place, because I knew you would-"

"Sam, please, it wasn't his fault. I was distracting him and-"

"No, no, no Carly. Don't even think of taking the blame for your total moron of a boyfriend this time because there's no-"

At that point, the three friends were all yelling over each other. Gibby stayed silent, the look on his face increasingly serious. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Will all of you just _please_ shut the hell up?" he screamed, louder than any of them.

They all stopped what they were saying and looked at him. It was evident that he was beyond angry.

"This is ridiculous," he continued on. "Between you two fighting" he said, looking disapprovingly at Carly and Freddie before turning to Sam, "and you being too hung over to function, I've really had enough. I came with you guys because I want to see the girl I love, a girl who probably hates me, and none of you have so much as considered that and tried to be, I don't know, normal, helpful, supportive? I knew we wouldn't be able to make it there without some big, stupid disaster."

Everyone watched in silence as Gibby stormed out of the car and toward the brushes lining the intersection. They looked at each other, all their anger dissolved.

"I feel horrible," Carly said.

"I had no idea he was so nervous about the whole Melanie thing," Freddie added.

"He seemed fine when him and I talked about it yesterday, but I guess I kind of made it about me more than him and Mel."

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Freddie declared. "He's always been a friend to me. It's time for me to reciprocate."

"Carls, why don't you give me a hand with changing the tire?"

"Do I look like I know anything about changing tires?"

"You're going to learn, prissy. Come on."

They all got out of the car. While the girls worked on the tire, Freddie caught up to Gibby, who had walked a ways down." Gib, look, we're all really sorry about what happened back there. Just talk to me bro, what's on your mind?"

Gibby turned around, his face flooded with rage. "Oh, I'm sorry, now you all care? Really? That's funny, 'cause I'm pretty sure if I did the regular Gibby thing and just shut up and cracked a joke back there, none of you would have thought twice. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm usually pretty selfless. The one time where you guys know something big is going to happen for me, the least you can do is not make it about you guys."

"You're absolutely right Gibby," Freddie sighed. "I know how big this is for you and even if they didn't get it I should have. I'm sorry, truly." He held his hand out for Gibby to shake it.

Gibby sighed also, shaking Freddie's hand. "I'm sorry too, man. I just can't get over this whole thing with Melanie. I feel like Sam's a little resentful about it, and I don't even know where me and Mel stand. I could just be getting my hopes up over one drunken night."

"Why do you think you guys left off so bad?"

"Think about it, we didn't even get to speak since you guys walked into Spencer's room and found us the morning. I didn't even say bye to her. I just walked out like a total moron. Then, I confused Sam and her in the hall before the fight. For all I know, she hates me." He stretched his hand over his face, massaging his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"I don't think so. From what Carls told me about their little girl talk that day, she wasn't regretful or anything. She thought you were a pretty cool guy."

"I don't want to just be a cool guy to her. You don't understand. I'm really into her, and not just because of what we did. We also had amazing conversation. I've never connected with somebody like that."

"Gib, have some faith in yourself. It's going to be alright."

"What if she knows about me and Sam?"

Freddie raised an eyebrow, confused. "What about you and Sam?"

"Come on, I know Sam told Carly. I don't care if she told you."

"Carly didn't tell me anything. What are you talking about?"

"Sam was my...I mean, me and Sam...you know what I'm talking about, bro."

Freddie caught on quickly. His face contorted as he looked at Gibby, then back at Sam. "_Dude,_ are you serious? Mel, I totally get that, but not the she-devil herself? She could have taken your soul."

Gibby laughed, slapping Freddie's back jokingly. "Let's just hope Mel doesn't know. It wouldn't look good. Now come on, let's go check on the car."

They walked back and saw Sam and Carly putting the lug nuts back on. The two got up from what they were doing and hugged Gibby, muttering apologies. The four then worked together on getting the car back into running shape. Carly decided to drive the next leg of the trip.

She got behind the wheel, stretching. "Okay, so where are we?"

"According to the navigation, we're in Turtle."

"Like Bubba the turtle?" she smiled, recalling a childhood cartoon character.

"Just like him," Freddie smiled back. "We've got five hours to go. Think you can do it, Carls?"

"We're about to find out," she said, as they pulled away.

Carly drove for a few hours. Everyone had fallen asleep, giving her time to think. She decided that on the way back, they'd stop in Chicago for a few hours. It's somewhere she'd always wanted to go to, and it was on the way. She saw a glimpse of the Sears Tower as she drove by the exit. She wished she could pull in right then, while everyone was asleep. Instead, she kept driving, knowing how important getting to Mel was to all of them.

Carly grew so used to the silence that she was surprised to hear Gibby wake up around 7, with just under an hour to go. He yawned, stretching. He looked around, seeing Freddie and Sam both asleep, while Carly was quiet and pensive, with her eyes on the road.

"Where are we?" Gibby asked, another yawn escaping him.

"We just passed Ann Arbor. We'll be there in less than an hour," Carly responded a bit absently.

"Sweet," Gibby said, keeping his eyes on her. "Are you...alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, a vacant expression coming over her. "Listen Gibby, I want to say sorry about before. We really have been being self centered. I promise, it won't happen again."

"It's totally okay, I just blew up. Happens to all of us, no big."

"No, I really feel bad about it. Is there anything you want to talk about? You know, about Mel or whatever else."

Gibby's hand went to his head, ruffling his own hair. "Nah, I told Freddie already. I'm just nervous. I mean, I've never had the best luck with girls."

"Gibby, what are you talking about? You've had enough personality to fill up a room for as long as I've known you. I've seen you date quite a few girls. That's not to mention the hoards that follow you around now."

"That's different. Girls like me now, after the football and I lost the weight and I toned up. Those just changes on the outside, though. Inside, I'm still the same Gibby, and that's the Gibby who never had a chance in hell with any girl."

"That's not true at all. What about Tasha?"

"The girl had to have been crazy. You all said so yourselves."

"We were just kidding, Gib."

"It's okay Carls, I know you weren't kidding. Just like when you freaked out, that time when we did the dating show thing on iCarly and you won the date with me."

"Gibby, I was like 13. I didn't know anything about anything. You can't gauge what you and Melanie have based on that."

"What did we have? One night of good conversation, one that changed my life, and an awesome physical connection. It was all so amazing to me, but it ended awkwardly. I never got to find out how she felt about it."

"I'll be honest with you Gib, I never got that in depth about it with her. But from what she did say, it wasn't meaningless to her. Don't worry so much, just relax. Be the real Gibby, the Gibby that you've always been."

Gibby smiled. "Thank you Carly. Really, thank you. That might be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"No problem Gib, I only speak the truth."

Just then, the navigation system interrupted their conversation. The mechanical voice told them their destination was on the left. Gibby whipped his head around and saw the Somerset Inn, just minutes away from Melanie's school, where the graduation would take place the next day. He smiled in anticipation, hoping that by this time the next day, Melanie would be in his arms.


	32. iMake it To Melanie

The night they arrived at the Somerset Inn went by in a flash. Everyone was so exhausted from the day's events that they fell right asleep. The next morning, the alarm went off and Carly was the first to open her eyes.

She made out something in front of her. Rubbing her eyes, she further concentrated and found herself watching Gibby, who was fully dressed and ready for the graduation already, and pacing furiously back and forth.

"Gib, how long have you been awake?"

"Oh, I don't know, like two hours. Want some coffee? I've had 4 cups already and I feel great!"

Carly nudged at Freddie, who groaned in response. She got up, deciding not to bother to try and wake up Sam. She walked closer to Gibby.

"You know, it's really not a good idea to drink a lot of coffee when you're already nervous."

Gibby jumped and spun around to face her. "Who said I was nervous?" he exclaimed a little too loud.

Sam heard him and woke up. "There's never a reason to be that loud at 9 in the morning," she grumbled, throwing her hood over her head and gathering her things. She grumbled to herself some more as she shuffled over to the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her. A minute later, the shower started to run, and Gibby resumed pacing.

Carly waited a minute before she decided to try again. "Gibby, it's totally okay to be nervous."

"No, it's dorky. I look like a major nub right now. She's totally gonna think I look stupid and never speak to me again."

Carly stepped into Gibby's path and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Gibby, you need to calm down. Really. Everything is going to be okay. You look great. She's going to think your great."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just have a feeling. You remind me a lot of myself?"

"Yourself?"

"Not a lot of people know this Gib, but I used to get the same way every time I'd see Freddie. I remember before we left for California in the summer, he texted me and told me he was coming over to update something for iCarly. I changed a good six times in ten minutes trying to figure out what to wear that he would like."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I still get butterflies when I see Freddie. I always want to look perfect for him. It's just part of really caring about someone. You always want everything to be perfect."

"Wow. Thanks Carls, I really thought I was going crazy."

"It's no problem," she smiled.

Carly woke Freddie up just as Sam stepped out of the bathroom, halfway ready. She had on a one shoulder black dress that came just above her knees. The back of the dress was half unzipped. She walked into the room with a comb dangling from a huge knot in her. "Carly, help?"

Carly smiled and walked over to help her friend. An hour later, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby were all ready. They waited annxiously for Carly to be done.

"Carls, hurry up," Sam called as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"Come on Sam, she helped all of us get ready. Just give her a minute."

"But we've gotta get going before Gibby falls into the room underneath us. Not to mention, my shoes hurt."

Carly stepped out of the bathroom wearing a nude colored floral print dress with fitted sleeves that ended just above her elbows. Her black heels were silent against the carpet. Freddie looked at her with more admiration than usual. She was stunning.

"Carls, you're totally going to bake in that dress. It's too hot," Sam advised.

Gibby turned to Sam in disbelief of what she'd said. "Do you ever want to leave? Come on, let's go."

They left, arriving at the auditorium of Melanie's school just in time for the ceremony. Melanie didn't see them as she walked in, her eyes focused on the girl in front of her. They smiled, knowing she wasn't expecting anyone in the audience to be there for her.

They sat through the ceremony feeling a sense of deja vu. It was as though the past two weeks hadn't happened, like they were at their own graduation. Carly kept nudging Sam to keep her awake during the many speeches that came before the names were read.

When they heard Melanie's name called, they stood up and cheered wildly. She was startled by the noise as she walked across the stage. She turned around and saw Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby in the audience screaming her name and clapping. The look on her face was priceless. She was stunned to see them, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

Everyone was anxious for the end of the ceremony. Gibby couldn't stop fidgetting when they'd finally made it outside, waiting for her to come up.

"I can't do it guys. I'm gonna hurl. I'm too nervous. I can't."

"You're gonna be great, bro. Don't sweat it," Freddie said as he patted him on the back reassuredly.

"There she is!" Sam cried out as she ran over to Melanie and enveloped her in a hug. It seemed like they hadn't seen each other in years. Carly, Freddie, and Gibby stood back and let them have their moment.

After they were done, Melanie walked over to greet everyone else. She had taken off her cap and gown and was wearing a simple white dress with a neckline that hit her collarbone and a low back. A black sash came to a bow at her hip.

She hugged Carly and Freddie first, saying hello and thanking them for coming. She saved Gibby for last. She didn't say a word. Instead, she just threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight. The smile on his face was a mile wide. "I missed you!" she sad, smiling up at him. He smiled back, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Freddie had his arm around Carly. They smiled, looking on at him. Just behind them, Sam looked on at both couples. Despite the smile on her face, it was obvious she was forlorn. Here stood all the people in her life, truly happy. While she had all of them there with her, she felt alone. She had been so sure Jonah was that one who could fill the void in her heart. Now, she knew what she had with him wasn't the real thing. She felt her heart breaking as she watched the two couples ahead of her. She knew when they got back to Seattle, she'd have to break it off with Jonah. She wondered how long it would take her to find the real thing.

A few hours later, they were back in the car. They'd had lunch, after which they asked Melanie what she wanted to do. "I want nothing more then to be back in Seattle right now," she smiled.

With that, they packed all her things from her dorm room into the trunk. She said goodbye to the few friends she had there and took a last look at her school before climbing into the backseat of the car with Gibby.

Freddie agreed to drive first. He remembered Carly telling him she wanted to go to Chicago and got an idea. "Hey guys, what if we stay in Chicago tonight. It'll take us like four hours to get there, and we can spend some time looking around."

"That sounds awesome babe," Carly smiled. It seemed that their argument from the day before had melted away, leaving them happier than ever before.

Sam had taken cold medicine before they left, claiming she felt sick, and fallen asleep. Gibby and Melanie only poked their head up from their conversation to mumble some kind of agreement, then went back to tuning the rest of the world out.

"You know babe, I'm worried about Sam," Carly said quietly.

"She's been acting weird ever since we got out of the graduation," Freddie agreed.

"I don't think she's sick either. I think she's got a whole other problem."

"You don't think she's-"

"No, not that kind of problem," Carly said,swatting his leg. "I mean, I think she's upset about something bigger, so she took the cold medicine so she could fall asleep and not think about it."

"I don't know Carls, maybe you're reading into it too much."

"She's done it before, but only when she's really upset about something. The last time she did it was after a fight with Pam. She took cold medicine every four to six hours until she was ready to talk about it."

"You could be right, but she was so happy before. I don't know what she'd be so upset about."

"Me either."

The rest of the car ride to Chicago was spent quietly. Carly rested her hand on Freddie's leg and stared out the window. She was worried about a lot of things. First and foremost, she worried about Sam. She wanted to know what was upsetting her, and how she could fix it.

The other thing she was worried about was her and Freddie. Everything seemed fine, but they hadn't spoken about the argument they got into before the car broke down. She was tempted to just leave it alone, but she couldn't help but worry that it was a big deal. She sighed, squeezing his leg as she closed her eyes and hoped to find some solitude of her own in sleep.

Freddie had been driving for almost 5 hours. After hitting a little bit of traffic, they were just outside of Chicago. Everyone in the car was sleeping. Carly's hand lay limply in his lap as she dozed next to him, her head slightly cocked to the side. Behind them, Gibby's head bobbed back and forth from the stop and go of the car. Melanie was laid out, her head on his lap. In the third row laid Sam, her hood pulled over her head as she tossed and turned.

Just as Freddie was getting off the final highway exit, Carly's phone rang. The sound of it woke her up. She reached in her bag, feeling for it until she found it. She cleared her throat before she answered.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" she said, tyring to sound awake,

After a moment, Freddie heard her say "we're just getting into Chicago, why?"

"Spence, I can't understand you, calm down."

Hearing this, Freddie pulled over on the street they were on. He cut the car off and turned his attention to Carly.

"The hospital? Is he okay? What happened?"

He looked concerned as tears began to well up in Carly's eyes. "We're like 24 hours away, what if I don't make it there in time?" she said, tears now falling from her eyes.

He grabbed her free hand and squeezed it. She wouldn't bring her eyes to meet his. Her face was entirely blank.

Without a word, she passed the phone to Freddie. "Hello?"

"Freddie, I need you to listen to me. I need you to get her home as soon as possible. My dad's in the hospital and I'm not sure what's wrong, but I want Carly here."

"Of course, Spence. We'll drive through the night. I'll have her there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Freddie. Keep an eye on her, please. She's going to break down."

"I know, I will."

He handed her back her phone. She was crying quietly, not saying much to Spencer before she hung up.

"Did he tell you everything?" she said, her breath starting to come harder to her.

"He told me your dad is in the hospital and to get you home as soon as possible."

"They think it was a heart attack, Freddie," she said, her voice finally cracking and allowing the floodgates to open.

Freddie did the only thing he knew how to do. He took Carly into his arms, rubbing her back as she let it all out. "What if I don't get there in time?" she sobbed as she clutched him tighter.

"You're going to get there in plenty of time Carls, because he's going to be fine. He's a strong man, he's going to make it."

"I don't know, Freddie. I don't know," she said, choking on her tears.

The sound of Carly's sobs, ones that came from the core of her being, shot right through the car waking up everybody. No one said anything at first. Melanie, Sam, and Gibby sat there, staring at each other, unsure of what to do. Freddie turned his head toward them, mouthing "her dad, hospital."

In that instance, everyone sprung into action. Sam decided she would drive, with Melanie and Gibby squeezing in the front seat with her. Freddie got in the backseat with Carly, allowing her to comfortable curl up in his lap and sob. He comforted her to best of his ability, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back as she wailed.

Everyone was silent. The only noise that filled the car was that of Carly's tears. Freddie and Sam both understood and expected nothing less from her. She had lost her mom when she was young. Even after all she'd been through with her dad, she still cared about him more than anything.

After about an hour, Carly had cried herself to sleep in Freddie's lap. She clutched onto his shirt like a security blanket. It let her know she was safe.

"Do you think her dad's going to be okay?" Melanie asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Spencer sounded shook up, honestly. But like I told Carls, he's strong like her and Spence," Freddie responded.

"I hope he's okay. I don't think Carly could deal with losing him. Not at this point in her life anyway," Sam sighed.

"Where are we?" Freddie asked.

Sam glanced down at the navigation. "Eau Claire, Wisconsin."

Freddie chuckled to himself. "Good thing she's sleeping. She'd freak if she realized we were in Wisconsin."

Sam smiled. "Even though she totally rocked it that time she bailed out that Gordon dude at the wedding."

"I totally forgot she sung that day. She was incredible," he sighed, remembering the business card in Carly's wallet. He shook his head a bit, reminding himself that wasn't important right now.

Gibby held the navigation in his hand. "Sam, how the hell did you get all the way here? It's supposed to take like, 3 or 4 hours to get here from Chicago."

Everyone looked at Sam. "Look, it's an emergency. None of you have been paying attention obviously, I've been doing like 120 since the highway started clearing up."

"Sam, chill, I don't want to get pulled over and waste any more time. Spence wants us there ASAP," Freddie pleaded.

"I got it, don't worry. We're going to get her there as soon as possible. Now if I covered 4 hours worth of road in a little over 1, we should get there by morning."

"Stop for gas at the next exit," Gibby advised.

"Good idea," Melanie said.

Sam rolled her eyes as she pulled into the gas station. She got out, muttering to herself as she pumped the gas.

Melanie offered to drive when she got back into the car. Sam refused, peeling out of the gas station and merging back on the highway.

The car grew quiet again. Freddie stayed awake with her as she drove through the night. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just want to get her back to Seattle."

"No, not that. Although I do appreciate you getting all 'Fast and the Furious' for Carly. I mean earlier. You looked so sad. Me and Carly are worried about you."

"You two are the last people I need to worry about me, along with Thing 1 and Thing 2," she said as she nodded at Gibby and Melanie, who were both asleep.

"Are you mad at her about Gibby?"

"No, Freddumb. I'm mad at myself, alright?"

"Why would you be mad at yourself?"

"This whole Jonah thing. It's stupid, okay? Just drop it."

"I'm not dropping anything. Sam, he messed up and he's scared to face you. You know you have the tendency to scare the crap out of people."

"That's not why he's scared...although I am going to have to break every bone in his dumb body. He's scared because he did that thing to Melanie on purpose. He knew it wasn't me, he wasn't that drunk."

"How do you know?"

"He's avoiding me like the plague, it's pretty obvious. He doesn't even know I left Seattle."

Freddie wasn't sure what to say. He felt like he was venturing into girl territory. Part of him wished he never would have asked.

"I just, I wanna find the right person, ya know? I want what you and Carls have, what Mel and Gib have."

"I know Sam, but just because you don't have it this second doesn't mean you won't ever have it. Besides, nothing's set in stone. There's no saying that Mel and Gib will be together forever."

"And you and Carly?"

"All I can do is hope. Every day, just hope that I'm that lucky. But that's not set in stone either, as much as I'd like for it to be," he sighed.

"You've got nothing to worry about. She's crazy about you."

"You're her best friend, you would know."

Sam smiled. "Why have we been being so nice lately? This isn't us. I should be throwing you out of the car right now."

Freddie laughed. "Well, I think it's this stupid thing called growing up. All those years we fought, half the time it was about getting Carly's attention. I mean, yeah, I really am a tech nerd and you really are more vicious than your average blonde. But you thought I was trying to steal your best friend away from you and I thought you were trying to ruin my chances at happiness. So we snipped at each other, pissed each other off, and that way we both stayed on Carly's radar."

"That's true. We would have killed each other if it wasn't for her."

He smiled. "I still might kill you. Just because I'm growing up doesn't mean I'm totally grown."

"Watch it, I still have the wedgie bounce setup."

He winced at the thought. The two of them alternated between bouts of conversation and silence as the night continued. Carly slept soundly, untouched by what was going on around her. She wouldn't stir until 10 AM, when they arrived back in Seattle and back to the chaos.


	33. iWait For News

**Hey there everyone! I hope you didn't forget about my baby here. I apologize a million times over for not updating sooner. My laptop was in the shop for so long and I could only get online when I absolutely had to. By the time I got it back, I started school again and my new internship and long story short, I've been strapped for time. This chapter is a little short but that's only because I want to get on with the story for all of you who have been waiting so patiently. I've got some good stuff planned so don't give up on me just yet! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

They arrived back in Seattle the next morning. Carly was still sound asleep. Gibby and Melanie were also knocked out. Freddie was amazed. Despite his best attempts, Sam wouldn't let Freddie drive. He could tell she was exhausted although she wouldn't admit it. It was typical Sam, stubborn as hell.

By the time they pulled up to the hospital, Freddie already had a plan formulated in his mind. He was just trying to figure out the most efficient way to put it all together. The first step was to wake Carly up. He nudged her but she was sound asleep. He shook her harder, and she stirred a bit, opening her eye tentatively.

"Carly, sweetie, we're here," Freddie said softly. He didn't want to say the word hospital. He hated the word. In his life, the hospital was where bad things happened. You went there when you got hurt. You went there when people died. He couldn't imagine how his mom could be in such a morose environment all the time and be so unphased by it.

He shook the thought from his head, getting back to Carly. "Carls, are you okay?" he asked, noting the blank look on her face.

"Fine," she responded emptily. She started getting herself out of the car. It was obvious that she was running on autopilot.

"Sam, why don't you go in with her? I'll wake Gibby and Melanie up."

"Freddie, I think you should go in, really..."

"Sam, let me handle this. You go in; I'll be there in a few."

She looked at Freddie, questioning what he was up to. She then noted Carly, standing there looking so vacant and focused on what mattered. She took her hand and began to walk her toward the hospital entrance.

They got into the elevator, taking it to the sixth floor, as Spencer had instructed earlier. It felt like the longest elevator ride ever as Sam watched Carly fidgeting, anxious to find out what was going on.

The elevator opened up on the sixth floor to a long hallway. Carly instinctively turned left and began speed walking, careful to dodge the various pieces of equipment in her way. Sam followed behind, her eyes steady on Carly. At the end of the hallway, they found a waiting area, where Spencer and Jessie sat.

Sam stood back and watched as Carly called out to Spencer. He had been sitting there with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Jessie sat next to him, rubbing his back and whispering to him reassuringly. Upon hearing Carly's voice, they both sat up. Carly had tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around Spencer.

They didn't say anything for a while. Carly just stood bent over Spencer, her head buried in his shoulder. Sam stood off to the side, and although they didn't know anything yet, what she did know was the sight before her was breaking her heart. It felt so strange to her, this feeling that seemed to hollow out her chest. She had seen some pretty terrible things throughout her 18 years, but this seemed to gnaw at her the most.

She realized, of course, why this was. Sam had seen Melanie break bones. She had seen Pam get hurt, both physically and emotionally. While she'd felt badly for Melanie and Pam, it was nothing near the feeling she was feeling then, because these people were, in her eyes, her family. She may not have been genetically linked to them, but she knew these were the people who cared for her when no one else had. She knows these were the people she would fight for, go to jail for, even give her life for. To see the people who meant most to her in so much pain was truly crushing.

She approached tentatively, taking a seat on the other side of Jessie. As she sat down, Carly pulled herself off of Spencer and sat down next to him. She was trying to gain some form of composure, trying to channel some bit of strength to get her through a conversation.

"So what exactly is going on?" she asked, her voice small.

Spencer sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked almost unrecognizable. Sam had never seen age in Spencer's face until that moment. He was always so happy, so upbeat. Even in his glum moments, Spencer had a faint air of happiness to him. Seeing him as he looked in that moment absolutely terrified her.

"Well, it wasn't a heart attack or a stroke, which is the good news. They aren't sure exactly what did happen, though, so he's in ICU. The next 24 hours are crucial."

"How can they say that if they aren't sure what it is?"

"They have a general idea," Jessie explained softly. "They're just trying to figure out the specifics."

Carly sat back, bringing her fingers to her temples. Sam didn't know what to do. She breathed a little sigh of relief as Freddie appeared. He mumbled greetings to Spencer and Jessie, who nodded at him in acknowledgment. He then took his seat next to Carly, who still seemed frozen in space and time.

"How long have you guys been here for?" Sam asked Jessie quietly.

She stifled a yawn as she checked her watch. "Coming up on 16 hours," she replied.

Hearing this, Freddie had a suggestion. "Why don't the two of you go home for a bit? You can shower, get something to eat, maybe sleep a little. We'll stay here."

Jessie appeared to be considering this. She looked over at Spencer, then back at her watch. "I think that'd be a good idea, honey."

"She needs me here," he said very quietly.

They all looked over at Carly, who was staring ahead at the wall, unaware she was the topic of conversation.

"Spencer, you know Freddie and I will be here with her every second. We'll take care of her, trust me."

He looked over at Carly again. Seeing her like this bought back memories. Even as a little girl, she could never handle anything too heavy on her own. She needed people around her, crutches to keep her from falling apart. Still, he knew that there was no one better equipped to take care of her than Sam and Freddie.

"Alright, but we won't be long. A few hours at most."

"Take as much time as you need," Freddie said sincerely.

Spencer and Jessie gathered their things and left. Carly mumbled a goodbye as they walked away, about a minute too late. Sam and Freddie exchanged a concerned glance. Sam got up from her seat and moved to the seat next to Freddie. He turned away from Carly for a minute and faced Sam.

"So I didn't want to ask before, but fill me in?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Carly.

"They've ruled out a heart attack and a stroke. They've got a vague idea of what it is, but Spencer didn't say; just that the next 24 hours could make or break it."

He shook his head, clearly upset. "This might break her, Sam," he said, lowering his voice.

"That's what we're here for. We can get her through this, no matter what it takes. Now, where are Gibby and Melanie?"

"I sent them to the loft to go put our stuff down and to tell my mom what was going on before she sent out a search party."

Sam nodded. "I'm going to get us some coffee. We're going to need it. I'll be right back."

Freddie turned back to Carly, who hadn't moved much. She just stared into space, blankly. Freddie tried to break her trance, putting his arm around her. She stiffly leaned into him, her eyes unwavering.

"Carly, babe, I know a lot is on your mind right now. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I think it might be good to. I'm worried about you."

She continued to stare ahead, considering this. She didn't want to worry him, but she couldn't quiet her mind. She was always a worse possible scenario thinker, although you wouldn't know it from her demeanor. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe talking would make her feel better.

"I'm 18 years old, Freddie. He might not make it through this. If he doesn't, that's it for me. I'll be 18 without parents."

"Carls, don't think like that. You have to hope for the best."

"It's been 15 years since my mom died. I can barely remember her. Imagine what it would be like 15 years from now. I'd be in my early 30s without any recollection of my parents."

"I know how it feels, Carls. Like memories aren't your own and wondering what you'd really remember if people weren't always reminding you. But the fact is, as much as it feels like things are slipping, you're always going to remember your mom. As for your dad, you're still creating memories with him. You just have to cherish what you do have, Carls. Living for the present is so important."

Carly looked at Freddie now and felt a pang in her chest. She had a habit of acting like she was the only person in the world who suffered. She often forgot from his upbeat personality that Freddie had also suffered. He'd lost someone important to him and yet, he didn't let it hang over his head. He was like Spencer in that sense and she admired it greatly.

"You're right. I guess I'm just…I don't know. I guess I'm just freaking out. He's in intensive care, Freddie. Right after we made everything okay with us, with Spencer's wedding in less than two months. So much could go wrong."

"He's stronger than you give him credit for, Carls. Believe me."

She readjusted herself in her chair so that she was resting on Freddie's shoulder, his arm around her pulling her in. As Sam came back with the coffee, she smiled to herself. It was amazing how Freddie could calm her down so easily. They were really such a perfect match.

They sat there for hours. Sometimes, they talked about things to take Carly's mind off the situation at hand. Other times, they were silent as she paced around the room. Around dinner time, Spencer and Jessie reappeared. They walked in to find Carly curled up in a chair, sleeping. Sam and Freddie were doing everything they could to stay awake.

"Thanks for staying with her," Spencer said as he approached them.

"Of course, Spence," Sam responded.

"Have you heard anything new?"

Both shook their heads in reply. Spencer sighed. Sam examined him again, noticing he looked just a bit better than before, but not much. She could tell that like Carly, he needed a crutch. His crutch just happened to be his fiancé.

They all sat there in silence as Carly dozed. About an hour later, a doctor came out to give them an update.

"Are you the family of Stephen Shay?" the doctor asked. Sam and Freddie exchanged a concerned look as Spencer did the talking.

"Yes we are. How is he?"

"It seems to be a sort of arrhythmia. Nothing fatal, but it is something that needs to be monitored."

"So he's going to be okay?" Jessie asked, hopefully.

"He is still in critical condition, so we're keeping him in the ICU. We do expect him to stabilize within the next 12 hours, but it's not guaranteed."

Freddie turned back to see Carly, still sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing what he knew and finally seeing her at peace. He looked over at Sam, who was staring at Spencer. It seemed for the first time since they had arrived back in Seattle, Spencer was at ease, although not entirely. He almost collapsed into Jessie's arms, looking like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

They all turned their attention back to the doctor as he cleared his throat. "Since we expect the Colonel's recovery to be successful, you're all free to leave. You've been here quite a while."

"Are you sure, doc? What about care from here on out? Are there things that need to be arranged?" Spencer asked.

Sam caught her lips about to turn up into a smile and stopped them. This concern over detail reminded her of when Carly's grandfather had wanted to move her to Yakima. Spencer knew every detail about Carly because he loved her. He really cared, just like he did for his father, a man he seldom saw eye to eye with. Sam couldn't help but think of what a stand up guy Spencer really was.

Spencer and the doctor spoke for a few more minutes as Jessie helped them get everything together to leave. No one had woken Carly up. They knew she needed her rest. Instead, after all was said and done, Freddie carried her out into the car and later up to her bedroom, where she rested soundly.

When all was said and done, Sam and Freddie were getting to leave. As Freddie picked up his bags, Sam turned to him.

"So, how are we going to handle this?" Sam asked.

"Handle what?"

"Carly. We might've really dodged a bullet here, but this is just one of many. The wedding is like a month and a half away. We're home now and she's going to go into major planning overload with Jessie, not to mention how much she's going to be worrying about her dad."

Freddie sighed, thinking about it. Sam was right. If there was one thing you could count on Carly for, it was to worry. She had this natural inclination to nurture people, sometimes at the cost of her own sanity.

"We've just got to be there, Sam. We'll get her through. We always figure everything out."

She smiled. He was right, and not just about what he was saying. He was right for Carly, and she'd never been happier with herself for all the times she let him live.

* * *

**There you have it, short and sweet. The next update is already in the works, so you'll hear from me soon! As usual, R&R, loves!**


	34. iStruggle

**Hey everyone, remember me? After waiting for so long, I come bearing the gift of a new chapter. My life has been hectic to say the least, which is why I haven't gotten to this in so long. Still, it's alive and kicking against all odds. R&R, and above all, enjoy!**

* * *

While Sam had faith in what Freddie said that night at the hospital, she had no idea just how hard it would be throughout the next two weeks. From the moment Colonel Shay was released from the hospital, Carly went into complete control mode. It was a side of her no one saw very often, but Sam remembered the last time she saw Carly like this.

It was a long time ago, right after Spencer had been through a terrible breakup. He was head over heels for the girl. Sam remembered how her and Carly, at nine years old, were in complete awe of it. It seemed like the kind of love they wrote about in fairy tales, the kind people wrote songs about. Then, without warning, it was over.

Spencer was a mess. He wasn't sleeping or eating. For the first few days, he acted like he had it all together, making sure he was okay for Carly. Eventually though, it got worse. Carly got a call from Socko saying he hadn't spoken to Spencer in days. He barely came out of his room and when he did, he didn't smile. There were dark circles under his eyes and he just seemed so hopeless.

Eventually, Spencer got sick from not taking care of himself. He just laid in bed all day, getting up only when he absolutely needed to. He was frail, feeble as he waddled over to his bathroom to take a shower. Some days, Carly would make excuses to get Spencer out of the room: the microwave was broken, she fell down the stairs. Sam would watch from her place on the couch, seeing a shadow of the Spencer they all knew and loved.

Carly took control, out of fear more than anything else. She called her grandfather and Socko because she knew she couldn't handle the situation and she didn't like leaving him alone while she was at school. Still, Carly was there every waking moment she could be. It took everything she had, but eventually, she did get the old Spencer back.

She was trying to do the same thing with her dad, without realizing the difference of the situation. She wasn't dealing with a man with a broken heart, something that could be fixed with time; she was dealing with a man with a heart condition, something she couldn't fix no matter how hard she tried. Still, that didn't stop her from trying. Carly was at his beck and call every moment of every day. Sam could see the familiarity in the situation. As she watched Carly working overtime to make sure everything was okay, she realized that she was driven by fear yet again.

This wasn't lost on Freddie either, who would do anything to lighen the burden on Carly. Seeing her so scared, in turn, scared him. He felt totally helpless as he watched her scurrying in and out of the guest room where they'd set Colonel Shay up. Despite the doctor saying it was okay for him to return back to the hotel, where he'd be alright on his own, Carly insisted otherwise. She dedicated every waking moment to her father's recovery, and it was obvious he was more than grateful.

Still, it came to a point where everyone was worried about Carly. She was so wrapped up in taking care of her father, that everything else seemed to fall around her. They were still doing iCarly, but Sam was doing way more of the planning than usual. There were days where you knew her mind wasn't in the present. Sam and Freddie both noticed her appearing frail, becoming forgetful. On more than one occassion, she confused Sam and Melanie for each other, despite their obvious differences.

One day, Freddie popped into the Shay loft, only to hear the sound of Carly's shower on. It was something he'd grown used to since her father got out of the hospital. The only breaks Carly would give herself were to take her hour long showers. With no choice but to wait, Freddie retreated downstairs to wait on the couch for her. A few minutes later, Jessie walked in with a box of wedding favors. Freddie helped her with the box, then decided to have a chat with her.

"Hey Jessie, is Spencer as bad as Carly's been since everything happened?" he asked, picking at something invisible on the counter to avoid making eye contact.

Jessie stopped what she was doing and sat down next to Freddie, forcing him to look up. "You're worried about Carly, aren't you?"

Freddie nodded in agreement, feeling a bit defeated asking for help in the situation.

"Spencer deals with things in different ways than Carly does. She gives 150% to trying to fix the problem, while Spence would rather work himself to death so he doesn't have to think about it. That's why I've been doing so much more of the wedding run around by myself. He's been busy at the junk yard and doing some bigger sculptures in Socco's backyard."

"All Carls ever does is take care of her dad. He doesn't need to be taken care of half as much as he is though. I know that might sound rude, but you know what the doctor's said. In theory, he'd be fine to be on his own. But Carly-"

"Carly thinks she can avoid anything else ever happening by spending every minute of her day with him. I understand completely, and it isn't rude. I think there might be an underlying reason why Colonel Shay lets Carly take care of him so much, because he's fine doing everything himself when she's not around. I am worried about her too though. It's summer, you guys are fresh out of high school; she should be out enjoying herself with you and Sam."

"I was basically thinking the same thing. We've only got a few more weeks before your wedding, and we leave like a week and a half later. I just want her not to worry so much and make the most out of her time here. I want her to enjoy herself with Spencer and her dad, and it's like they're all so caught up that they're forgetting that's why they're all together in the first place."

"You're absolutely right. Look, I'm going to have a talk with Spence. With the wedding coming up, I need him to get his head back in the game. I need Carly too actually, but I figure Spencer and you can help me out with that. Before all of that though, I think you and I might need to have a talk with Colonel Shay and make sure he's on board with all of this. If he's really as bad as Carly thinks he is, then we can't impose happiness on everyone, even if it is my wedding..." she said, her voice falling a bit at the end of her proclamation.

"Your wedding is going to be the happiest one ever, Jessie, don't worry please. I'll talk to their dad myself, you don't need to worry about anything except whatever girl's worry about three weeks before they get married."

She smiled and leaned over giving Freddie a tight hug. "Thank you, Freddie. And thank you for welcoming me into the family too, it means a lot."

"You know I'm not really part of the family though," he said, blushing.

"Not yet, but one day this is going to be you and Carly, and I have faith in that."

Freddie stood up smiling. He sighed as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. Talking to Colonel Shay about how he needed to let Carly live wasn't exactly his idea of fun. He didn't even know what he was going to say, but he knew something had to be said.

He knocked on the door and was surprised to see Colonel Shay answer. Not only was he well enough to answer the door, but he'd actually been video chatting with a military friend. He ended his call politely, then turned to Freddie. "What can I do for you, son?" he asked.

Freddie took a deep breath and began. "Well, first and formost, I just wanted to make sure you're feeling better. Carly hasn't let us see much of you, she says you need your rest. I just wanted to make sure for myself that you were okay."

"That's nice of you, Freddie. I'm fine, I feel like I've made a total recovery," he said with a smile.

"Then if you don't mind me asking, sir, why haven't you left the room?"

He smiled again, knowingly. "It's just nice to rest after all the years I haven't gotten the chance to mostly, but I know what this is about. You're worried about Spencer and Carly aren't you?"

Freddie was surprised at the Colonel's understanding."Why yes, actually. That's why I'm here also. Carly hasn't been herself since everything happened and Jessie feel Spencer hasn't been either. With the wedding coming up in just three weeks, Spencer's been holing himself up in work and Carly-"

"They're scared, Freddie. What happened to me shook them up. After losing their mother, I understand why it would."

"Absolutely. Please don't think I'm not being understanding, sir, I just-"

"I know, Freddie, it's okay. You're concerned. You and Jessie want the best for my kids, and Carly playing nurse while Spencer spends all his time at the junk yard isn't healthy for either of them. I just don't know how to snap either of them out of it to be honest with you."

"Well, if I might make a suggestion...?"

"By all means," he nodded.

"I think you need to have a talk with each of them. Spencer and Carly are both set in their ways, they won't change unless you let them know it's okay to."

"You're right. I'm going to do that tonight. I feel bad enough as it is the way I reacted to everyone's lives when I got here; I don't want to disrupt them a minute more. Thank you Freddie, it says volumes about your character that you care enough about my daughter to come and speak to me on what must've been uneasy terms."

"You're welcome, Colonel. I just want what's best for Carly, and Spencer of course. With the wedding so close, this should be a happy, incredible time."

"Indeed it should. Is Spencer home yet?"

"He should be any minute, Jessie's started dinner. Carly's home, she's just taking one of her showers."

"Ahh yes, alright. I'll talk to them after dinner. Thank you again, Freddie," the Colonel said, extending his hand to the young man, who met with his in return.

Later that evening, dinner was finished and the kitchen emptied out quickly. There was something unusual in how it happened. Freddie ran home, claiming his mom texted him about something while Jessie excused herself seconds later. This left the Carly, Spencer, and the Colonel, whom both of his children were surprised to see up and about.

"Listen you two, do you think we could chat for a minute?"

"Sure Dad!" Carly said, immediately sitting next to him. Spencer followed suit, seeming a bit more reluctant.

"I'd like to talk to you two about the way you've been behaving since my...incident."

Carly looked scared while Spencer's reaction remained uncomfortable.

"I love you both dearly, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. However, the two of you are acting if I didn't make it out of that hospital-"

"Daddy!" Carly shrieked, immediately beginning to tear up.

"No, listen. I'm okay. Really, I'm okay. Carly, you dote on people like your mother, and while I love that quality about you, I realize it's interferring with your life. This is the summer before you go away to college, and you should be enjoying yourself, not cooped up in the house taking care of me, especially when I don't need the care."

Carly's face showed her shock. She opened her mouth to speak but remained silent.

"And Spencer, now you are like me in the sense that you think that not thinking about your problems will make them go away. There's no need to do that, son. I'm alright and at this point, I want to be helping you prepare for your wedding. This should be such a happy time for all of us and you two are more broken up about what happened than I am."

"Dad, don't you think you're being a little laid back about this?" Spencer asked. "What happened was serious, it's not something to brush off."

"It was serious and it's been seriously dealt with. Now is a time for happiness. The ones you love are concerned about you, and I'm not just talking about me. Please do me a favor and take care of yourselves and enjoy life! Carly, you look like a shell of yourself. You haven't been giving iCarly your full attention, just as Spencer hasn't been doing his best to help with the wedding coordination. I want us all to live together while I'm still living, if that makes sense. Can we please all go back to normal now?"

"Yes Daddy," Carly mumbled while Spencer just nodded his head. They both left the room in a fog of sorts, hugging their father before exiting. Spencer walked directly to his room, letting the door click shut softly behind him. Carly stood in her living room, looking around her surprisingly empty apartment before walking out the front door and knocking on the one directly across the hall.

Freddie opened the door and Carly flung herself into his arms. He held her tightly as she cried quietly into his shoulder. He stepped outside with Carly still attached, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. Carly stayed there for a while before lifting her head up and whispering a quick "Thank you."

She grasped him tighter and he held her there for what felt like hours. He knew Colonel Shay didn't bring him up directly, he knew she had no idea what had gone on. What she was thanking him for, they both knew, was for caring so much about her.


End file.
